L'ange gardien de Harry Potter
by Elwenn Snape
Summary: Et si Severus Snape avait gardé un oeil sur Harry Potter dès le début. FIC FINIE. Seuls des OS BONUS, viendront s'ajouter au gré des envies, et suivront les années futures à la fic, elle même.
1. Première rencontre

BOUM !

\- « Merde »

Il jurait rarement, mais là son chaudron avait explosé, et jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

Faut dire qu'en ce 1er Septembre 1991, il avait tout pour être nerveux, le petit Harry Potter, allait faire son entrée à l'école.  
L'enfant de Lily, élevé par un couple de moldus, détestant plus que tout la magie et l'avait maltraité en l'enfermant notamment dans un placard pendant 11 ans, en guise de chambre.

Quels scrouts à pétards, traiter le fils de Lily comme ça...

Heureusement Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et Professeur de Poudlard, avait gardé un œil pendant toutes ces années sur le jeune garçon. Certes il ressemblait à James Potter, son père, mais il avait les yeux de Lily, et quels yeux...  
Tous les ans pour son anniversaire, il passait pendant la nuit chez les Dursley pour lui offrir un cadeau. Jamais Harry ne le vit et c'était le but.  
Mais le petit garçon chérissait ces cadeaux et se gardait bien d'en parler, de peur de perdre son ange gardien.

La veille de ses 11 ans, c'est lui même qui apporta à Harry sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il ne pouvait que sourire qu'au souvenir de la tête de Pétunia, quand celle-ci eut ouvert la porte et due le laisser entrer. Il faut dire qu'avec ses robes noires, il en imposait et effrayait plus d'un.

Ce jour là, il eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme quant à la bêtise des moldus qui n'avaient rien dit au jeune Potter de ses origines et de la cause réelle de la mort de ses parents.

Une fois la vérité rétablie, et des explications faites à grand renfort de magie, comme l'apparition d'un chapeau vert émeraude sur la tête de la tante qui hurla, au désespoir de Snape. Il expliqua à Harry, que celui-ci aurait besoin de tout ce qui était sur la liste attenante à la lettre, et qu'il viendrait le chercher à 10h du matin le 1 août avec toutes ses affaires de prêtes. Sur ces paroles, il avait transplané dans ses appartements, depuis le canapé vert de Tuny.

Le 31 août, il était donc devant le 4 Privet Drive, Surey à 9h30. Il avait voulu prendre de l'avance, histoire « d'espionner » les Dursley.  
Mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir Harry, assis sur le perron, avec des vêtements visiblement pas neufs et ayant appartenu à son cousin, 2 fois plus gros que lui, accompagnée de sa petite valise.

Snape s'était demandé s'il devait aller le voir de suite, ou attendre 10h. Il avait amorcé un pas en avant, quand Dursley père, ouvra la porte, gueula sur Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il « foutait » encore là et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Face à cette violence tant verbale que physique, Snape n'avait tout d'abord pas réagit, prenant son enfance en pleine face. Ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était la non réaction du gamin, comme si cela était parfaitement normal.

Une fois le choc passé, il alla intimer a Dursley de ne plus jamais faire de mal à Harry. Ce dernier, s'en gaussa et sous le regard ébahi du gamin, son oncle était entrée dans la maison avec les cheveux roses, un nez de cochon et une queue en tire bouchon, tout en vociférant, tel le porcin qu'il avait toujours été, et dont il finalement pris l'apparence.


	2. Chemin de Traverse

Après l'incident qui avait énormément fait rire Harry, Snape décida de partir de suite pour le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait enjoint Harry de lui prendre le bras, non sans avoir rapetissé sa maigre valise pour la mettre dans sa poche.  
Arrivé dans une rue adjacente au pub, il avait entraîner dans le sillage de ses robes, un petit garçon à peine remis de son premier transplanage.

Severus avait à peinefait un signe à Tom, l'aubergiste, ne voulant pas s'attarder et répondre aux questions que la présence de Harry Potter provoquerait. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la petite cour, devant le mur de briques rouges, tapoté une brique en particulier, et l'arcade menant au Chemin de Traverse, s'était ouverte sous les yeux, une nouvelle fois du petit bonhomme ébahi.

La suite Severus ne s'en souvenait pas beaucoup, seulement des yeux écarquillés, des sourires, des cris et beaucoup de fous rires de Severus, à cause de Harry et de son éternel émerveillement.

Comme il ne lui avait rien offert pour son anniversaire lors de sa venue pour lui porter sa lettre, Sev', parce que, oui Harry l'appelait comme ça, lui offrit sa baguette, et son familier, une belle Snowy Owl, aussi blanche de Severus sombre, du nom de Hedwige.

A se souvenir, Severus, se dit que l'année n'allait pas être facile. En effet, comment être froid et sévère avec la maison de Harry, si jamais ce n'était pas la sienne, si celui-ci l'appelait Sev' à tout bout de champ dans les couloirs ?  
Après la journée à courir entre Gringott, qui fît forte impression à Harry, enfin surtout le contenu de son coffre, Ollivander, où le choix de la baguette, impressionna Severus autant que Harry et le vendeur lui même, Fleury et Bott, Madame Guipure, où Harry eu pour la première fois de sa vie des vêtements à lui et à sa taille, et enfin Florant Fortarome, pour une glace vanille pour Harry, comme Lilly et pour Sev' une glace parfum pistache, comme il y avait tant d'années, ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, enfin vide de tous regards indiscrets.

Il avait passé la soirée avec Harry, à répondre à toutes les quastion du petit bonhomme.  
Pourquoi ses parents étaient morts ? Qui était Voldemort ? Est ce qu'il l'avait rencontré ? Etc …

Passé une heure avancée de la nuit, il monta le petit garçon dans sa chambre et le regarda dormir avant de s'en aller pour Poudlard par Cheminette, et le laisser a la charge de Hagrid comme convenu dans la journée.

Mais pour le moment Severus devait revenir à la réalité, nettoyer son labo parsemé de résidu de potion Tue-Loup, et se recomposer son masque froid pour le banquet de rentrée et la répartition des nouveaux première année.


	3. Répartition

_**"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remerciez pour l'enthousiasme que vous apporter à ma fic. C'est ma première longue, et j'avoue être étonnée de votre engouement.**

 **Je sais que les premiers chapitres peuvent être court, mais sur un .doc, c'était plus long. Promis les prochains, bien qu'ils soient déjà tapés, je tâcherai de les faire plus long. Mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de couper un chapitre, ou de le poursuivre sans se perdre dans des explications sans queues ni têtes.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira et toutes les réponses aux reviews, seront si besoin est en MP.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture.**

 ** _"Méfait accomplis"_**

* * *

Severus s'installa à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, entre le professeur de Divination, Trelawnay et une petite tête blonde, aux cheveux tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, Luna, sa fille.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas encore en âge de faire sa rentrée à l'école de magie, elle vivait au château avec lui depuis toujours.

En effet, lors de la chute de Lord Voldemort grâce à Harry, les Mangemorts, ses partisans, cherchèrent vengeance en tuant tous les partisans de la Résistance. Les parents biologique de Luna, les Lovegood, des amis de Lilly, que Severus avaient aussi connus à Poudlard, firent partis des sorciers tués lors des raids des partisans du Lord déchu.

Faisant partit, contre son grée, du raid, alors qu'il espionnait encore pour le compte de Dumbledore, Severus avait récupérer le bébé, de quelques mois, caché dans un placard de la cuisine dévasté de ses parents par un sort d'explosion particulièrement puissant.

Il l'avait prise avec lui et c'était jurer de l'élever comme la sienne, réparant ainsi la faute qu'il avait commise avec le fils de Lilly.

Les élèves entrant dans la Grande Salle, le sortirent de sa rêverie, en parlant toujours plus fort d'années en années.  
Une fois tous installés, MacGonagal entra, suivit d'un groupe de première année apeurés pour la plupart. Severus repéra très vite Harry, coincé entre son filleul, Drago Malfoy et un rouquin, sûrement le dernier des garçons des Wealsey. Combien en restait il d'ailleurs ? Une fille, pensa Severus, de l'âge de Luna, s'il se souvenait bien.

La sous directrice avança vers le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique, et celui-ci commença sa chanson.

Severus ne l'écouta pas, pas plus que depuis qu'il allait à l'école, enfant. Au lieu de cela, il évitait de regarder Harry, et se concentrai sur Luna qui comme à son habitude faisait danser ses couverts sur la table, pour tromper l'ennui des longs repas qu'elle subissait plus qu'autre choses depuis 10 ans déjà.

La chanson du Choixpeau finie, la répartition débuta. Hermione Granger, une petite fille née-moldu, se dit Severus, ne connaissant pas ce nom, à la coiffure indomptable, fût envoyé à son grand soulagement apparemment. Drago parti à Serpentard, à sa plus grande joie, mais moins celle de son parrain, même si cela était prévisible au vu des antécédents familiaux. Puis vint le tour de Harry.

« Harry Potter » appela MacGonagal

Dans la Grande Salle, un silence digne d'un examen de BUSE tomba.  
Harry s'avança vers le tabouret, non conscient que tous les regards partaient vers lui.

Pendant son trajet le séparant du groupe de 1ère année et du tabouret, Harry, ne lâcha pas du regard, Luna et ses couverts enchantés. S'il n'avait pas eu a tenir son rôle de chauve souris des cachots, il aurait souris, mais se l'interdit. Son regard croisa alors celui émeraude du petit brun, et lui rendit son sourir d'un signe de tête. Il avait expliqué à Harry, sa « position » et celui-ci ne se formalisa pas du manque de chaleur de la part de son professeur.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret, qui avait vu tant de paires de fesses et cette réflexion tira à Severus un rictus d'amusement. L'attente de la décision de ce maudit bout de tissu enchanté, qui au final était maître de la destinée de tous les élèves de Poudlard, se fit attendre plus, que pour tout autre élève.

Finalement à la stupeur générale, sauf pour le Maître des Potions peut être, Harry fût réparti à SERDAIGLE, comme l'avait si bien crié le Choixpeau. Sous les applaudissements nourris des élèves de sa nouvelle maison et famille, se dit Severus, Harry se leva, lui adressa un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir auprès de Miss Granger avec un grand sourire pour cette dernière. Pansy Parkinson, rejoignit Malfoy chez les Serpents, tout comme Blaise Zabini un peu plus tard et Ronald Weasley, alla s'asseoir sans surprise à la table des Gryffondor, où tous ses frères avaient été ou étaient encore, comme trois d'entre eux, dont les jumeaux, les troublions pas si méchants, que Severus se plaisaient à torturer à coups de punitions, ne sachant pas, qui de eux ou lui y prenait le plus plaisirs.

Quand tous les élèves, eurent enfin pris place aux tables des maisons, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de son état, entre autres titres ronflants, comme Grand Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, non mais s'il vous plaît, fit son discours de bienvenu.

Il rappela que le couloir de du 2eme étage était formellement interdit, à n'importe quel élève, sous peine de mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance, et pour cause se dit Severus. On avait pas idée d'enfermé un chien tricéphale de 2 mètres de haut dans une toute petite pièce pour garder un caillou, tout magique qu'il soit .

« Papa ? »

« ... »

« Papa ? »

« ... »

« PAPA ?! »

Luna venait de lui crier dessus. Il leva la tête vers sa fille, sans prêter attention que toute la salle les regardait.

« Oui Luna, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda son père.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'Albus pourrait abrégé ? J'ai faim, et puis c'est débile de dire de ne pas aller dans le couloir du 2eme étage, du coup tout le monde va avoir envie d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y cache »

La fillette n'avait pas du tout pris la peine de chuchoté et tout le monde la regarda avec intérêt.

D'un coup, un grand éclat de rire se propageât, venant d'Albus lui-même, pas vexer d'avoir été interrompu par la fille de Severus, et conclu, que lui aussi avait faim et que les palabres seraient pour plus tard. Sur ses paroles, le festin fit son apparition sur les tables et Severus vit Harry, ébahi comme lors de leur journée au Chemin de Traverse. Oubliant un instant son masque froid, il sourit en regardant sa fille se jeter sur la tarte à la mélasse avant de manger un bout de rôti de porc, tout dans le désordre pensa son père. A cette vue, il se promit une fois encore de tout faire pour protéger Harry et qui sait, un jour, s'occuper de lui comme il le faisait avec Luna.


	4. Maîtresse Luna, Picnic et Sombrals

_**"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 _ **Bonjour à tous.**_

 _ **Un petit chapitre pour le début de semaine. Il devait sortir hier, mais je suis rentrée à 21h d'un festival bio où je travaillais, donc dodo de suite.**_  
 _ **J'ai répondu à la plupart des Reviews qui demandaient une réponse. Si ce n'est pas là cas, désolé, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**_  
 _ **Je sais qu'il peut arrivé qu'il manque des mots dans les phrases, mais c'est parce que je tape plus vite que je pense et du coup, certains mots passent à la trappe. Désolé.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Et encore milles merci de me suivre, ça fait bizarre et c'est chouette à la fois.**_

 _ **Des bisous à tout pleins**_

 ** _"Méfaits accomplis"_**

* * *

Après le banquet fastueux, les elfes de maison s'étant encore surpassés, Severus et Luna, retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

Quand Severus était revenu avec bébé Luna, Dumbledore avait accepté qu'il s'installent tous les deux au château. Il avait alors pris les devant pour aménager les appartements de Severus pour la venue de la petite fille, mais le château en signe d'approbation au geste du Maître de Potion, avait fait apparaître, une chambre d'enfant entièrement meublée et une petite salle de bain attenante pour plus tard. D'ailleurs, Severus se demandait encore comment le château faisait, parce qu'au fil des années les meubles avaient changer en même temps que sa fille avait grandis.

Arrivés devant la porte, Luna donna le mot de passe « _Felix felicis_ » et sans attendre s'était jeter dans un canapé devant le feu de cheminée.

« Luna, vas te coucher, Souris »

« Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas cours demain à ce que je sache. »

« Ah, oui ? Aurais tu oublié, que tu reprend tes cours avec Remus demain ? »

« Euh, oui... enfin non, je n'avais pas oublié » lui répondit elle avec une lueur dans les yeux que son père ne connaissait que trop bien.  
« Qu'est ce que Remus et toi manigancer encore ? »

Encore, parce que l'an dernier, ils s'étaient mis en tête de dresser un sombral, et de faire des tours du parc avec.

« Rien papa, je t'assure … à part peut être finir de dresser Shadows »

« ... »

« Aller papa, tu sais que je risque rien, il accepte tonton Monny, alors que c'est un de ses prédateurs à l'état sauvage, alors je ne risque vraiment rien. »

« Oui je sais, je râle pour la forme, il ne faudrait pas que je perde la main, 2 mois avec toi et je redeviens l'ange que tu adores, mais les cornichons n'ont pas à me voir comme ça, tu le sais. Et puis je ne suis pas la … »

« La Chauve Souris des Cachots aux cheveux gras, pour rien » le coupa t-elle.  
A cette phrase ils éclatèrent de rire, se dirent bonne nuit et retrouvèrent leur lit respectif avec volupté.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Severus laissa sa fille au bon soin de son « oncle » pour la matinée, et parti donner ses cours.

Il passa tout d'abord par la salle des profs, récupérer les emplois du temps de ses élèves . Il se faisait un point d'honneur à ne jamais ramener de parchemins concernant l'école ou des devoirs, dans leur appartement. Vivre dans un château, mue d'une volonté propre et peuplé de fantômes, n'était pas évident lorsque l'on élevait une fille aussi rêveuse de la sienne, alors y ajouter des parchemins importants qu'elle serai capable de perdre, ou faire brûler, trop peu pour lui.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il se rendit à la table des Serpentards et donna la liasse de parchemins aux préfets, pour les distribuent à leurs condisciples. Au moment de partir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Au début, figé, ne sachant que trop faire, il se surpris à sourire à Harry et à lui tendre la main.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter »

« Bonjour, Sev' … Professeur » répondit le garçon.

Les élèves les plus proches remarquèrent l'hésitation du Serdaigle mais ne dirent rien de peurs des représailles du professeur.

Après cette rencontre, Severus retourna dans les cachots, histoire de prendre le temps de remettre son masque froid.

Les premiers élèves à devoirs supporter ses griefs, furent les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Ils allaient avoir 2h de cours avec lui tous les lundis à 9h. Sans grande surprise il s'en pris à cœur joie d'être mesquin et froid avec les lions, surtout Weasley Junior, pour le plus grand plaisirs des Serpents, surtout Malfoy.

A 11h, tous se précipitèrent dehors, trop contents de sortir de là.

N'ayant pas cours avant 14h, il se rendit dans ses appartements, et ne fût pas surpris de voir Remus, un patronus de loup au bout de sa baguette, et Luna entrain de jouer au chat avec.

« C'est comme ça que tu instruis ma fille, Remus ? »

« Papa ! » cria Luna en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le patronus de loup disparu.

« Oh, Severus, excuses moi, nous étions en pause. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, Luna à 10 ans et l'an prochain elle fera sa rentrée. Et te connaissant elle en sait déjà plus que tous les cornichons des 1eres 2eme et 3eme années réunies. »

« Je suis flatté Sev' » répondit Remus.

« Papa, Rem, et si on allait pic niquer dans le parc ? Tu n'as pas cours avant 14h avec les 1ere années des aigles et des blaireaux » dit Luna d'un air candide.

« Je vous trouve bien renseigné, jeune fille, comment cela ce peux alors que jamais aucun parchemin ne franchis ces portes » dit il en montrant la porte.

« Euh... »

« C'est moi Sev'. Depuis 5 ans déjà, on se cale sur tes heures de cours pour travailler. C'est pour ça que tu nous a trouvé entrain de « jouer » » confessa Lupin.

« Oh je vois... bon aller on va descendre aux cuisines demander un panier aux elfes »

« Non attends tu vas voir papa » enchaîna sa fille.

« Marcus » appela la fillette.

Un plop retenti et un elfe de maison apparu.

« Oui maîtresse Snape ? »

« Peux tu nous apporter un panier comme d'habitude, mais pour 4 s'il te plaît ? »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un panier apparu sur la table.

« Maîtresse Snape, trouvera le gâteau au chocolat que Mrs Snape et Lupin aiment tant. Quand vous rentrerez, laisser le sur la table, je m'en occuperai.

Puis il disparu dans un nouveau plop.

Severus regarda sa fille perplexe.

« Maîtresse Snape ? » demanda t-il

« Euh oui, cherches pas papa » essaya Luna.

« Si je cherche et je veux » répliqua t-il

« Un jour que nous descendions aux cuisines chercher de la viande pour les sombrals, Marcus était seul en cuisine à s'affairer sur le feu. Notre entrée l'a surpris et son vêtement à pris feu. Ta fille lui à lancer un aguamentis efficace, et lui à par la même sauver la vie. Depuis l'elfe se faire un devoir de servir ta fille en remerciement. » expliqua Remus.

« Oh je vois... Un aguamentis, vraiment ? Mais comment au fait ? » demanda t-il

A cette question les deux autres parurent pris en faute.

Puis d'une petite voix, Luna expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé la baguette de sa mère et qu'elle s'entraînait avec depuis 2 ans.  
Severus ne sut que dire, et choisi de ne rien faire.

Il savait que Luna en faisant cela cherchait à se rapprocher de ses parents trop vite partis.

Remus choisi ce moment là pour lancer le départ pour le pic nic.

Tous trois sortir des cachots, et en passant par le grand hall, tombèrent sur Harry Potter seul un peu perdu.

« Papa, c'est Harry ? »

La question n'attendant pas de réponse, elle alla le voir.

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis Luna, la fille adoptive de Severus Snape, mais c'est pas important, c'est mon papa ! Veux tu venir avec nous manger dehors ? »

« Papa ? » demanda t-elle pour la forme.

« Oui, si Harry n'a pas cour, je ne m'y oppose nullement »

« Euh .. oui je veux bien Luna, merci. Tu vas bien depuis l'autre fois ? » dit il en regardant Severus.

Sur cette question, la petite troupe alla manger sous le Saule Cogneur, au préalable bloqué par Remus.

« Oui je vais bien » répondit Severus, une fois tout le monde installer

« Je te présente donc Luna, ma fille, elle te l'a déjà dit. Elle vit avec moi au château, mais ira en cours que l'an prochain et intégrera la maison que le Choixpeau lui donnera. Et voici Remus Lupin, le précepteur de Luna et aussi un grand ami » dit Severus.

« J'ai également été ami avec tes parents, Harry, si un jour tu veux que l'on en parle, pas de problème. » repris le loup garou.

« Euh, oui merci, pourquoi pas, Monsieur Lupin »

« Appelle moi Remus, s'il te plaît »

« On mange ? J'ai faim moi ! » intervint Luna

« Ah je vois que c'est tout le temps comme ça » rit Harry.

Après avoir rigoler pendant 5 minutes tous ensemble, ils se partagèrent le panier qu'avait préparer Marcus. Il y avait là, des sandwichs au poulet, des yaourts, du jus de citrouille, des chips et le fameux gâteau au chocolat tant prisé.

« Dis moi Souris, tu savais que l'on serai 4 ? » demanda Severus

« Non, mais je demande toujours une part de plus, au cas où tu nous rejoindrai, ou un autre. » dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le repas fut placer sous le signe, du rire, des réponses de Harry sur sa vie avec les moldus, de l'effroi quelque fois de Remus à l'apprentissage de ce qu'avait vécu le fils de son meilleur ami, et des bêtises des 2 enfants qui avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Une fois le pic nic avalé et remballé, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Dans un espace dégager d'arbre, ils trouvèrent le troupeau de Sombrals, les attendant patiemment, depuis leur entrée dans la forêt. Severus, ne remarqua pas que Harry pouvait les voir autant que eux trois, ayant tous vu la mort à un moment ou un autre de leur courte vie. Shadows s'approcha du nouveau venu, et lui un assena un coup de museau soyeux sur la joue en guise de bienvenue.

Après 20 minutes auprès des chevaux noirs squelettiques, ils repartirent pour le château, tous en direction des cachots. Luna et Rem' pour les appartements des Snape et Harry et Severus pour la salle de cours.


	5. Confessions, Tue-Loup et Nouveau voisin

**_" Je jures que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_**

 **Salut les loulous.**

 **Petit chapitre de la semaine et je suis désolé d'avance parce qu'il est vraiment court.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews, je tâcherai d'y répondre.**

 ** _" Méfaits accomplis"_**

* * *

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe, Snape, y pénétra, mais Harry ne sachant pas trop que faire, attendit devant la porte.

« Entre, je vais pas te gronder » l'enjoignit le maître de potion.  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur une paillasse au premier rang.

« Alors tu te plaît chez les Aigles ? »

« Oui, je ne connais personne, mais Hermione non plus alors on est ensembles tout le temps. Tu sais comme c'est une Née-Moldu, elle ne connaît rien au monde sorcier, et moi, bah euh ... avec les Dursley... même si je suis un Sang-Mélé, je n'y connais rien non plus, alors on s'aide, c'est mieux à deux. Seulement, elle passe tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, on est que le premier jour et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peux y faire » répondit il

« Ton amie m'a l'air studieuse, c'est vraiment une Serdaigle. Elle est douée aussi apparemment. J'ai entendu le professeur Flitwich, dire qu'elle avait réussi à faire voler sa plume, mais toi aussi il me semble » dit il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui mais ce n'est que grâce aux livres de magie que je trouvai tous les ans lors de mon anniversaire. Je les aient tellement lu que je pourrai les récités par cœur. » répondit le petit brun soudain tout excité, près à lui réciter par cœur les livres de potions qu'il avait dévoré.

« J'espère que tu as aussi appris par cœur ceux de potion » murmura Severus avec un grand sourire.

« Je … oui … mais c'était toi ?» s'étonna Harry

Harry voulu se lever pour se jeter dans les bras de son bien faiteur, mais il fût vite coupé dans son élan par le troupeau d'élèves de Serdaigle et Poufssouffle de premières années qui entrait dans les cachots.

Severus qui avait vu le geste interrompu du jeune sorcier, lui offrit un clin d'œil et toujours devant la table de Harry, fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, discret, une note sur la table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, en cours je suis odieux et froid, mais ne le prend pas mal »

Harry leva la tête vers le professeur et lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de compréhension.

Le cours commença donc, par l'éternel discours du Maître de potion et prit bien soin de se montrer le plus froid possible.  
Il interrogea les élèves sur plusieurs sujets, comme notamment : où pouvait on trouver un bézoard. Hermione leva la main avec tellement d'ardeur, que Harry, à côté de qui elle était venue s'asseoir, manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Bon gré, mal gré, et surtout pour ne pas ternir sa réputation, Severus mit un certain temps à lui donna la parole, et lui accorda, cependant, 10 points pour sa maison, la réponse étant bonne. Parce que oui, le grand et méchant Severus Snape, avait décidé de donner des points aussi aux Serdaigles.

Après tout c'était la maison des réfléchis et des tête bien faites, alors bon.

Le cours se poursuivit sur la confection en binôme de la base de la potion Tue Loup,(celle ci demandant des semaines de préparation et étant de niveau 13) que seuls Harry et Hermione réussirent accordant 20 points de plus à leur maison.

A la fin du cours, qui dura 2h, les élèves apportèrent leur fiole de potion sur le bureau de Severus, et quand ce fut le tour de Harry et Hermione, il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin plié en 4, avec écrit dessus «A lire seul »

Harry lui souris discrètement et s'en alla pour la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour faire leurs premiers devoirs.

Severus, ne revit Harry, que pour le dîner, quand il vint s'asseoir à la table professorale. Sauf qu'il se rendit vite compte que la place de sa fille, était occupée par Remus, affichant un grand sourire et que sa fille, était coincée à la table des Serdaigles entre Harry et Hermione et avait l'air heureuse.

" Tiens, Remus Lupin, que nous vaux l'honneur de votre présence à cette table ? Auriez vous enfin décidé d'avoir une vie sociale?" Demanda sarcastiquement Severus  
Pour tous les habitants du château, Mr Lupin était hébergé à titre gracieux dans le cadre des recherches de Snape sur la Tue-Loup.

"Aha aha aha. Tu te crois spritiuel, Sev' ? " Répliqua le loup sans pour autant lever le nez de son assiette.

S'en suivit alors un fou rire monstrueux qui éclata dans toute la salle, clouant le bec à tous les élèves, stupéfait que la Chauve Souris des Cachots, puisse rire.

C'est les larmes aux yeux et après un regard à sa fille, que Severus se servit à manger tout en continuant de chercher le loup à coup de joutes verbales.


	6. Surnom, Lien Filiale et Animagus

**_"Je jures que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_**

 **Bonjour les loulous.**

 **Je suis encore en retard, sur la publication mais je me rattrape.**  
 **Alors voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. En fait ils vont devenir plus long au fil de mon écriture. En effet je prend de l'assurance dans mon histoire et je développe de plus en plus.**  
 **Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Aller on se retrouve à la fin.**

 ** _"Méfaits accomplis"_**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le début des cours.

Luna passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque avec les deux Serdaigles, dès que ceux ci, s'y rendaient pour faire leur devoir. Madame Pince ne trouvai rien à y redire, comme les trois enfants étaient calmes et travaillaient plus que certains élèves plus vieux.  
Quand Luna n'aidait pas Harry, ou Hermione, elle faisait un tas de recherches sur les Sombrals et les autres créatures de la forêt interdite. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'aucun ouvrage de la bibliothèque de l'école ne regroupait les créatures de la forêt interdite seulement. Elle se fît alors un devoir de palier à ce manque tout au long de sa scolarité, afin qu'une fois diplômée, elle publie son ouvrage.

Un jour qu'elle recopiait ses notes au propre dans un gros cahier moldu que son oncle lui avait offert pour son projet, son père corrigeait des copies.

« Luna, as tu récemment été à la bibliothèque avec Harry et Hermione ? » lui demanda t-il

« Euh oui papa, tu sais très bien que n'y vais que quand Mione et Petit Chat, y sont, comme ça je n'ai pas d'ennuis » répondit Luna, sans lever son nez de son parchemin.

« … Petit Chat ? Tu appelles Harry Potter, Petit Chat ? » dit il perplexe

« Oui, tu te souviens du conte du Chat Poté que Remus m'avait offert un noël ? »

« Hmm » dit il en acquiesçant de la tête

« Eh ben, « Potter, égal Poté, égal Chat, donc Petit Chat. Tu me suis ? »

« Euh je vais te dire que oui, ce qui est le cas, mais je trouve ça drôle. Comment le prend il ? »

« … il m'autorise à l'appeler comme ça, qu'entre nous. Mais je crois qu'il aime bien. » répondit elle, le rose aux joues.

« Mouai … bref, c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Aides tu, Harry et Hermione dans leur devoir de potion ? »

« Oui, de temps en temps, pourquoi ?» dit elle, toujours le nez dans ses parchemins.

« Eh bien, bien que tes conseils me semble parfait et juste, j'aimerai que tu ne les aident plus. S'ils ont de trop bonnes notes, cela va paraître suspect, ma puce »

« Si tu veux papa, mais tu sais, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi en potion. Je ne sais pas si en cours, ils sont doués, mais crois moi, ces deux là, ont un avenir prometteur dans la potion. »  
Sur cette confession, elle reprit la réécriture de ses notes, laissant son père pantois. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient bon dans son cours, mais il lui était difficile de les encourager à leur juste valeurs. Maudite guerre des Maisons tiens. S'il pouvait attraper le con qui avait foutu le merdier avec ces guéguerres, il passerait un sale quart d'heure.  
Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Luna lui sorti depuis son canapé : « Cherches pas, c'est le mec qui à créer la Maison que tu diriges... si seulement il avait vu plus loin que le bout de son nez, comme avec Mione qui est la née-moldu la plus douée que je connaisse... »

Abasourdis, Severus, dévisageât sa fille qui avait une nouvelle fois raison et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour lire dans ses pensées, prenant soudain peur qu'elle puisse pratiquer l'occlumencie sans s'en rendre compte.

« Remus, mon ami » demanda Severus, alors qu'il passait la soirée, avec le loup garou dans le salon de son appartement, lui buvant du thé et le loup sirotant sa potion. Nous étions un soir de pleine lune. Depuis la mort de James et l'emprisonnement de Sirius, Severus assurai la surveillance de Remus, les soirs de pleine lune.

« Si c'est pour t'excuser du goût infâme de cette potion, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison. Parce qu'elle est ignoble ce mois-ci. » répondit le loup guise de oui.

« Non, mais excuses moi, c'est Luna qui l'a fait et j'ai omis de lui dire de mettre de l'arôme vanille dedans » s'excusa Severus.

« Oh si c'est Luna, alors je ne peux rien dire. Tu trouves pas que c'est drôle que moi, le loup garou, j'enseigne à une petite du nom de Luna, comme Lune... ? Oublie ça, je divague. Tu souhaitais me dire quelque chose ? »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais jamais pensé » sourit il.

« Oui, je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà remarqué que Luna, avait tendance à lire dans les pensées ? » demanda t-il

Il lui raconta alors l'épisode de l'après midi, et Remus parut surpris, ce qui appris au maître de potion qu'il n'avait jamais fait les frais des dons de sa fille.  
« Tu es sur que tu ne l'as pas formulé à voix haute ? »

« Demandes aux tableaux, si tu ne me crois pas » répondit Severus, un peu énervé que son ami ne le croit pas.

« T'énerves pas Sev', je te crois, mais cela me surprend juste. Toi dont l'esprit est si impénétrable, même pour Voldemort … » Un tableau émit un sifflement de mécontentement à l'entente de se nom.

« Il est possible que le lien d'amour filiale qui nous lie et que la magie à reconnue, fait que mon esprit est lisible pour ma fille sans qu'elle ne s'en ronde compte et moi aussi. »

« C'est possible, j'irai demandé à Mme Pince, si elle a un livre là dessus dans la Réserve. Les pouvoirs mystérieux de la magie filiale, ça doit exister, je pense. » répondit Remus, à nouveau sérieux et surtout désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette magie peu connue.

Sur ces réflexions, ils sortirent dans le parc, par la porte cachée dans l'armoire, Remus, était proche de sa transformation et Severus s'assura une dernière fois que Luna dormais et jeta un sort d'alarme sur la porte au cas où quelqu'un voudrait sortir, puis mis sa baguette dans sa bouche et rejoignit le loup garou déjà à la lisière de la forêt interdite, en coinçant sa baguette sans un pli d'aile de sa forme animagus, un grand sombral argenté.


	7. Pleine Lune et Amitié

_**"Je jures que mes attentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bonsoir, mes Loulous**

 **Je reviens vers vous à temps. Je suis rentrée de l'hôpital, et j'en suis bien contente.**  
 **Je vous post un tout petit chapitre pour vous raconter une longue nuit de veille.**  
 **Je vous embrasse tous fort.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Severus, rejoignit le lycan qui marchait devant lui de sa démarche gauche à cause de sa dernière fracture du mois passé. En effet, lors de la dernière pleine lune, un centaure, pourtant au courant que le loup garou était Remus, avait attaqué les deux sorciers, et Remus s'en était sorti avec un coup de sabot dans la rotule droite, lui cassant cette dernière. Si Severus n'était pas intervenu, son ami ne marcherai plus aujourd'hui.

Tout en parcourant la forêt au gré de l'humeur du loup, Severus, se souvient de la première nuit où il avait tenu compagnie au loup garou.

Cela remontait à 11 ans, lors de la nuit de Samaïn, qui avait vu disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi et surtout les parents de Harry.

Severus, savait que l'Ordre du Phénix, le réseau de résistance anti Voldemort, dirigé par Dumbledore, avait des doutes quant à la loyauté de Remus, les ¾ des loups-garous ayant rejoints les rangs de Voldemort. Snape était de garde ce soir là, près de la demeure des Potter. Cependant il n'arriva pas assez vite pour intercepter Vous-Savez-Qui, et les parents de Harry périrent. Il vit alors sortir des ruines de la maison, 3 personnes, ou 3 ombres plutôt. Les deux premières se battaient et il en découla, 12 moldus morts et 3 maisons explosées, un sorcier porté disparu et non mort comme le pensait le monde sorcier, un autre en prison, à deux doigts de se faire embrasser par les Détraqueurs. Quand à la troisième silhouette, à peine dehors, elle se transforma en une silhouette, que Severus n'aurai pour rien au monde voulu croisé même armé de potion la plus redoutable.

Afin de ne pas se faire prendre par les Mangemorts, de peur de griller sa couverture, et par les aurors pour le même problème mais dans l'autre sens, il décida de suivre le lycan.

Celui ci c'était précipiter dans la forêt attenante au cimetière de Goddric Hollow. Severus n'avait eu aucun mal à le suivre et le trouva, prostré par terre, à pleurer, du moins c'est ce que les sons sortant de sa gorge pouvaient faire croire. Prudent, il s'était approcher, étonné du comportement de l'animal. Jamais il n'avait vu un loup garou, ce qui était vrai, ou du moins, jamais il n'avait lu quelque part que les loups-garou restaient prostré la nuit de leur transformation, chassant plutôt le plus possible de proies afin de multiplier l'espèce.

Arrivé à la hauteur du loup, il s'était accroupi et avait constater qu'il pleurai vraiment, des larmes roulants sur sa fourrure. Il lui avait alors posé une question, qui lui avait parût complètement con sur le moment : « Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Vous êtes un loup garou .. »

Le loup avait alors relever les yeux vers le sorcier et avait posé sa patte avant droite sur son épaule, afin de le serrer contre lui. Pris de panique Severus avait d'abord voulu fuir, mais une fois au contact de la fourrure du loup, leurs esprits avaient alors été connectés et Severus appris tout ce que des mots auraient pu déformés.

Le loup était Remus, il avait passé la soirée dans la cave des Potter à cause de la pleine lune. Il avait alors entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer en fracassant la porte et tuer les deux adultes de la maison. Quand le tour du petit Harry était arrivé, Remus avait voulu s'interposé, mais un rayon de la lune avait filtrer à travers une fenêtre et l'inévitable était arrivé. Il s'était alors précipité dehors mais il avait percuter en sortant Sirius qui arrivait et Peter Petitgrow, le traite et gardien du secret.

A la fin de la connexion, Severus était tombé au sol, en pleurs et regardait le loup hébété. Il avait alors saisit Remus et avait transplaner dans la forêt interdite, ou les deux hommes avaient passé la nuit assis dans une clairière à attendre que le jour se lève. Le lendemain, aucun deux n'avaient dit un mot en rentrant au château, mais une amitié solide et sincère était née. Une amitié qui deux mois après avait été salvatrice pour Severus, car il avait alors adopté la petite Luna, et une aide de plus n'avait été de trop.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus, ne se rendit pas compte que les pas de Remus l'avait menée à la fameuse clairière de cette nuit de Samaïn, et comme à leur habitude, depuis tant de lunes, les deux amis s'assirent et attendirent le crépuscule.


	8. Leçon de vol et Larmes

_**"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Salut mes Loulous. A nouveau un petit chapitre, mais il fait partis de ceux écrits il y a déjà un moment et je n'ai pas pris le temps de le reprendre.**

**_Adenoide :_ Comme je ne peux pas te répondre, je le fais ici. Tu te demandais pourqoi Severus ne faisait rien, alors qu'il sait pour Sirius. Et bien parce que Harry, ne sait pas encore pour lui. Cela va venir par de panique. J'aimerai que ce que cela vienne de Harry. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. **

**Pour les autres, je vous ai, normalement tou(tes)s répondu. Si c'est pas le cas, encore désolé.**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Severus sortait de l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh, ou Pompon pour les intimes, s'occupait de remettre sur pied Remus, dont les transformations, malgré la nouvelle potion, étaient encore un peu dures à supporter pour son ami.

Il marchait l'esprit ailleurs, ou plutôt en sommeil, quand il vit Harry et Hermione sortir du cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Un des rares professeurs que le Maître de Potions estimait et pour cause, elle cultivait toutes les plantes rares qu'il avait besoin pour ses potions, et ceux, au nez et à la barbe de Dumblerdore, du moins il se plaisait à le croire.

Son attention se reporta sur les deux Serdaigles qui désormais, courraient en direction du cours de vol qui avait lieu un peu plus loin dans le parc avec Madame Bibine.

Ce qui le fît s'arrêter dans sa progression fût le fait de voir Harry, attraper un balais des mains d'un Gryffondor et s'envoler vers Drago Malfoy qui tenait une boule de verre avec des voluptes rouges dedans. Il avait entendu au petit déjeuner que la grand'mère de Neville Londubat, lui avait envoyé un Rapeltout. Et visiblement, Londubat avait oublié de ne pas le promener sous le nez de Malfoy. Ce dernier se l'était apparemment accaparé et devais avoir l'intention de le cacher quelque part, puisque à la vue de Harry, il accéléra pour disparaître du champ de vision de son parrain. Harry le suivit et Severus se rua dans le parc. Petit chat, n'était à la connaissance de Severus, jamais monté sur un balais. Cependant il se rendit vite à l'évidence que cela ne lui posais aucun problème. Il volais aussi bien que son défunt père, ça Severus ne pouvait pas le nier. En moins de temps pour le dire, il avait rattraper Drago et le toisai l'enjoignant de lui rendre le rapeltout. Celui ci n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et lança la petite boule de verre, le plus loin possible. Harry parti comme une flèche et après une manœuvre pour se retourner, il attrapa l'objet, sans difficulté aucune.

De retour au sol, Harry rendit son rapeltout à Neville, sous le regard noir de Madame Bibine.

Severus arriva aux côtés de sa collègue et prit Harry et Drago, chacun par un bras. Ils les traîna tous les deux jusque dans les cachots et leur demanda de s'asseoir.

« Messieurs, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous à pris à l'un comme à l'autre ? Voler le Rapeltout de Mr Londubat est bien une chose débile de votre part Mr Malfoy. Et vous Mr Potter, monter sur un balais, sans même savoir comment cela marche et partir à toute berzingue (oui je parle comme les moldus, et alors?!) pour rattraper cette boule de verre ? »

« … »

« J'attends Mrs »

« Il l'a fait tombé en montant sur son balais, et j'ai cru que cela lui servirai de leçon de ne pas oublier, de devoir aller le chercher à un endroit ou il ne pourrai accéder que par balais » répondit Malfoy.

« Ah oui, et qui êtes vous pensez être en mesure de donner des leçons ? » cingla la voix de Snape.

« Euh... » murmura le Serprentard mal à l'aise.

«Très bien, une retenue d'une semaine devrai vous faire réfléchir quant à votre place dans cette école. Sortez maintenant. Et ne vous avisez pas faire à nouveau parler de vous, sinon votre père le saura. »

Malfoy fila, sans demander son reste.

« Et vous alors Mr Potter ? »

« Euh... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai vu Malfoy sur son balais, avec son air arrogant en narguant Neville. Madame Bibine s'occupant d'un poignet cassé, n'avait pas vu. J'ai pas réfléchit. Un peu comme un Gryffondor j'imagine. » répondit Harry.

« Oui, en effet c'est tout à fait Gryffondor ce que vous avez fait » répondit Severus.

« Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer. Tu voles très bien, comme ton père d'ailleurs. Savais tu qu'il était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison ? »

Harry, peu surpris du passage au tutoiement, lui répondit d'un sourire magnifique.

« Ah oui ? Papa volait ? Et toi ? Je ne sais pas si je passerai les tests pour intégrer l'équipe de Serdaigle. » dit le petit garçon.

« Et oui, lui et moi volions. Mais tu sais à l'époque, avec ton père on ne s'aimait pas du tout. Il me maltraitai et Remus le laissai faire. Mais bon c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ne vivons pas dans le passé n'est ce pas Petit Chat » répondit Severus avec un clin d'œil.

Estomaquer, Harry, ne su que dire, entre les confessions de Severus sur son père et Remus et l'utilisation du surnom de Luna, il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus.

« Je suis désolé que papa et Mr Lupin t'aient maltraité pendant tes années à l'école, mais encore plus que Luna t'es donné le surnom dont elle m'affuble dès qu'elle me voit... Tu sais qu'elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme deuxième papa, elle te vois tous les jours. » lui dit Harry de la tristesse dans la voix

Severus ne répondit rien et vint faire quelque chose que même lui ne se doutait pas. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Harry surpris, se laissa faire et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	9. Dure journée pour les Snape

_**"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Salut mes Loulous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents, mais ça va aller en s'améliorant, du moins j'espère.**

 **J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews, et si c'est pas le cas, ça sera fait dans la journée.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Harry avait pleurer de longues minutes dans les bras de Severus, et ce n'est qu'une fois l'épaule de la robe de Severus complètement trempée, que Harry s'était écarté de son professeur.  
Il renifla, mais n'osa pas le regarder, de peur de se faire gronder, bien que le premier geste venait de Sev', qui l'avait d'ailleurs laisser pleurer.

« Je … euh, je suis désolé » bafouilla Harry en s'essuyant les yeux, rouges.

« Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui t'es pris dans mes bras, je ne pensais pas que cela provoquerait des pleurs. » répondit Severus.

« Tu sais, jamais personne n'a fait ça, depuis que Maman Lily et Papa James sont morts. Les Dursley, me traitait comme un esclave ou je ne sais quoi. Dès que j'ai été en âge de tenir une poêle, je faisait le ménage, le petit déjeuner, le jardinage etc... Quand j'ai eu la varicelle, personne ne s'est inquiété, j'ai des lunettes, parce que l'instituteur à insisté, sinon je n'en aurai pas.

J'ai pas envie de rentrer à Pivret Drive pour les vacances d'été, mais j'y suis obligé, à cause d'une vieille magie de sang, comme me l'a expliqué Dumbledore. » confessa Harry.

« C'est vraiment si atroce chez eux ? » demanda Severus, plus pour lui même que dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Oui. Au moins ici j'ai Mione et Luna. Hermione est ma seule amie et Luna est la sœur que j'aurai tant aimer avoir... »

Severus se prit alors en plein visage, sa plus grande erreur du passé. Avoir laisser Dumbledore placé Harry chez les Dursley, plutôt que le lui confier. Il avait prétexter cette histoire de magie du sang, bien que le sacrifice de la mort de Lily protégeait Harry de Voldemort que n'importe quel sort ou potion. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles du Maître de Potion.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs papa ? » demanda, une petite voix, jusque là silencieuse depuis l'étreinte de son père pour son ami.

« Luna ?! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Severus un peu surpris mais pas en colère.

« Euh, depuis le début, tu n'as pas vu que j'étais dans la salle de classe quand vous êtes arrivés tous les deux avec Malfoy. »

« Oh... »

« Je vais y aller, Professeur. Luna, on se voit à table ce soir ? » dit Harry, alors qu'il reprenait ses affaires et filai s'en tarder.

« Oui, à toute à l'heure, Petit Chat ! » hurla Luna dans la salle de classe, alors que Harry était déjà loin, courant pour être à l'heure en cours de Métamorphose, sous peine de perte de points.

0o0o0o0

« Qu'as tu fais de ta journée, ma Souris » demanda Severus en reprenant contenance.

« J'ai traîner à la bibliothèque, les ouvrages concernant les créatures magiques, non plus aucun secret pour moi, je les aient tous lu. Pourquoi pleurais tu Papa ? » demanda à nouveau Luna.

« J'ai... je …. . Tu sais comme n'importe quels petits sorciers, qui est Harry, et pourquoi il est célèbre. Tu sais aussi que ses parents sont morts, et comment il à été élevé. Tu te rappelles, on a été tous les deux chez ses moldus pour son 7ème anniversaire. Tu as vu comment il était traité ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, je voulais que tu le ramènes avec nous, mais tu m'as dit que c'était pas possible. »

« Parce que Harry, doit rester avec sa tante, afin de les Mangemorts ne le trouve pas. »

« Mais tu sais bien ou il est toi, tu pourrais le dire à Voldemort … »

« Je euh … pourquoi irais je lui dire, et puis il est mort, du moins il a disparu. »

« Parce que je sais ce que tu as été, et que j'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry... » répondit lasse, Luna

« Mais Luna, Harry vit dans le monde moldu et cela suffit à le protéger. Et puis même si un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, il n'aurai pas besoin de moi pour le trouver. Il ne peux cependant pas sortir de Privet Drive, et c'est ce qui le protège. Et comment sais tu, « ce que je suis » comme tu dis. » lui demanda son père.

« Un jour j'ai vu ta marque. J'ai pas osé te demandé ce que c'était, alors j'ai posé la question à Oncle Remus. Il à d'abord pas voulu me répondre, mais voyant que j'allais me lancer dans des recherches, il a craqué. Il m'a alors raconté que tu avais, à 21 ans, rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, et qu'une histoire impliquant Harry et surtout Lily ta meilleure amie t'avais fait revenir vers Dumbledore qui t'avais proposé de protéger Harry et Lily contre un double jeu de ta part.  
C'est tout ce que je sais, et cela me suffit. Tu as fais des erreurs avant, mais maintenant tu es mon papa et je t'aime. » dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de son père tous les deux en larmes.

A l 'heure du repas, c'est un Severus aux yeux rougis et une Luna perdu dans ses pensées qui arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Luna dans les bras de son père, la tête sur son épaule. Elle ressemblait alors la petite fille qu'elle était, et non à la jeune fille posée, rêveuse et trop mûre pour son âge.

Sous les regards des élèves, Severus déposa sa fille à la table des Serdaigles où Harry et Hermione lui avait gardé une place, et alla prendre sa place à la table des professeurs après avoir fait un bisou sur le front de sa fille.

Aucun élève ne ricana au geste du Maître des Potions. Après tout c'était un père comme les autres avant d'être la Chauve Souris des Cachots, et les élèves savaient tous que le professeur était froid et odieux en dehors de ses appartements.


	10. Cauchemar, Aigle de Bronze et

**_... et Serpent de Bois_**

 ** _"Je_ jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises" **

**Salut les loulous.**  
 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est chouette de voir tous ces points de vues.**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir ou redécouvrir deux nouveaux personnages de mon cru. Je dis REdécouvrir, car ils m'ont inspirer une mini fic que vous trouverez sur mon profil, sous le nom de : _" Discours des Gardiens"_ **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

« Harry ?! Harry ?! »

« Quoi ? » répondit le brun, en sueur dans son lit, émergeant d'un cauchemar terrible.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar et tu hurlais je ne sais quoi à propos de tes parents. » lui appris son compagnon de chambre, un petit garçon un peu replet, Neville Londubat.

« Oui, je... tu penses que je peux aller voir un professeur, alors que le couvre feu est passé ? » demanda Harry

« Euh, je ne sais pas, mais vas pas nous faire perdre des points » lui répondit tristement le garçon avant de retourner dans son lit et d'en refermer les baldaquins.

Laissant, son camarade reprendre sa nuit, il enfila ses pantoufles et se faufila dans sa salle commune, puis passa la porte avec son heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

« Dis moi jeune homme, il est bien tard pour aller prendre un bol d'air dans les couloirs de l'école »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix grave qui lui parlait. Il se retourna vers la porte de sa salle commune et découvrit l'Aigle du heurtoir attendre une réponse.

« Je sais Mr l'aigle, mais je dois aller parler à quelqu'un, c'est urgent. » lui répondit Harry.

« Alors je t'accompagnes. Qui veux tu aller voir ? »

« Euh... Le professeur Snape, tu sais où sont ses appartements ? »

« Bien sûr, je connais le château par cœur. Aller en route, je ne peux pas quitter la porte longtemps, bien que la nuit, je ne devrais pas avoir de soucis » lui appris t-il avec un clin d'œil, du moins de ce que pu en imaginer le petit garçon.

Le couple insolite, un aigle en bronze et un petit garçon brun, se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots, où bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la porte des Snape.

L'aigle, toqua du bec sur le pan de bois. À la surprise de Harry, une fente et des yeux apparurent sur la porte.

« Tiens, bonsssoir Raven, que puis je pour toi ? » demanda la voix en appuyant sur les S

« Bonsoir Sil'n, je suis avec le petit Harry Potter, il veut voir ton maître. » lui appris l'aigle.

Un serpent de bois quitta la porte, puis quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

« Harry, que fais tu là à cette heure ci ? Heureusement de Raven t'a accompagné. Allez, entres. Tu peux retourner à ta porte Raven, je raccompagnerai ce jeune homme, moi même. Merci de t'être déplacer. »

« Tout naturel et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas Sil'n, ou toi Severus. Je vais rester un peu discuter avec le Serpent, j'ai l'impression que la nuit n'a pas finie de nous surprendre »

0o0o0o0o0

« Alors Harry, que fais tu là, à une heure pareille ? » demanda Severus, une fois la porte fermée et les deux humains assis dans le canapé du salon du Maître de potion.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar, qui à réveillé un camarade classe. Et je sais que si j'étais rester dans mon lit, je n'aurai pas dormis et refais le cauchemar inlassablement. J'ai.. euh... eu l'audace de penser que … vous pourriez m'écouter. » dit le Serdaigle.

« Tu as bien fais, mais s'il te plaît dis moi « tu » quand nous sommes tous les deux. Alors racontes moi ce cauchemar. »

« Je suis dans une pièce aux couleurs rouge et or, dans un lit à barreau, une silhouette bizarre, me faire face, avec une baguette, et une autre se jette entre elle et moi en hurlant... C'est en général à ce moment là que je me réveille en hurlant et en sueur. » conta Harry.

« Oh, je vois... C'est pas un cauchemar Harry. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de Samaïn il y a 11 ans. Quand Tu-sais-Qui à disparu en tentant de te tuer. »

« … Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour ne plus « voir » ça ? » demanda Harry pleins d'espoir envers Severus.

« Et bien je pourrais te donner de la potion sans rêve, mais ne pas rêver n'est pas bon à long terme. Ton esprit doit rêver, pour permettre à ton corps de s'évader de la vie. Cependant je peux t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit de façon à ceux que les souvenirs que tu veux enfouir, le reste. » déclara t-il.

Harry, le regarda avec une lueur de reconnaissance, envers sa proposition. Il accepta, puis après avoir bu la fameuse, potion, fini sa nuit dans le canapé sous le regard bienveillant, d'un sorcier, d'un aigle de bronze et d'un serpent de bois.

* * *

 ** _Je sais c'est un chapitre ultra court, mais si vous êtes sage, je vous mettrais le 11 dans la soirée. ;)_**

 ** _Merci encore de lire._**


	11. Samaïn et Troll

_**"Je jures que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bon vous avez été sage et comme le chapitre 10 était court je suis gentille et je vous offre le 11, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, sinon je vais être dans la mouise niveau écriture ;)**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

« KNOCK, KNOCK ! »

« Severus, c'est cet imbécile de professeur Quirell » lui appris Sil'n.

« Attends avant de le faire entrer. »

Severus, pris Harry, dans ses bras. Qu'il était léger. Il ne mangeait vraiment pas à sa faim chez ses crétins de moldus. Il le porta dans la chambre de sa fille et fît apparaître un lit une place, qu'il plaça à l'opposé de celui de Luna. Là, il déposa Harry et sorti de la chambre.

« Raven, peux tu garder un œil sur eux, le temps que je parle avec l'autre idiot. »

L'aigle se plaça devant la porte, et se figea en guise d'ornement.

« Fais le entrer s'il te plaît, mais reste attentif, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. »

Le professeur Quirell, faisait parti de ces sorciers que Snape détestait par dessus tout. Il était jeune, brillant, plein d'avenir, et surtout, il avait le poste qu'il rêvait d'avoir, le poste d'enseignant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Eh bien Professeur que me vaux une visite si tardive ? » demanda Severus d'une voix neutre.

« J-j-je vou-vou voudrai vous de-demander un service. » commença le bégayant professeur

« Je vous écoute, mais sachez que cela ne sera pas gratuit » répondit Severus.

« J-je vois. Eh b-bien voilà, il f-f-faudrait q-que je m'a-m'a-m'absente un j-j-jour ou deux a-a-avant l-l-les vacances. J-je dois a-a-aller d-dans les Montagnes N-N-Noires. »

« Bien, je pense dans ces cas là, il va de soit que je vais devoir assurer vos cours et de plus, il sera inclus, que vous me rapporterez les plantes endémiques aux Montagnes Noires. »

« Ou-ou-oui, bien sûr. J-j-je part de suite, d-dans la n-n-nuit . M-merci Pro-pro-professeur, S-Snape. Dumb-Dumb-Dumbledore est pré-prévenu. Au-au-au revoir. »

Il se retourna, pris la porte et s'en alla.

« Euh, tu l'as réellement laisser partir comme ça ? » demanda Raven sortant de sa torpeur.

« Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je lui arrache son turban, c'est sûr que c'est tentant mais bon... »

« Oh, je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais toi Sev' » dit Sil'n.  
« Ah oui et pourquoi ? » demanda le Maître de Potion.

« Eh bien, je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un parler en fourchelangue. Et le sifflement venait du turban. Possible « qu'il » m'aie vu et « qu'il » cherchait à me parler. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense que le professeur Quirell, n'est pas tout seul... »

Les paroles de Sil'n glacèrent le sang de Severus et hérissèrent les plumes de bronze de Raven.

« Bien de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Aucun de nous ne peux le suivre, alors attendons qu'il rentre. Allez, allons dormir, demain c'est le dernier jour de cours et je dois aussi assuré en plus la DCFM. Raven, Sil'n. » dit le professeur avec un signe de tête pour les deux autres, en guise de bonne nuit.

Après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux enfants, il parti se coucher, mais ne trouva le sommeil que tard, voir trop tard.

0o0o0o0

« Papa ! » Luna venait de débouler dans sa chambre et Severus avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de trouver le sommeil.

« Oui, ma puce. Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda encore endormis, son père.

« Harry, Harry, il dort dans ma chambre ! Pourquoi ? » répondit surexcité la petite blonde.

« Euh... je dormais en fait, mais tu réveillerai un mort en état avancé de décomposition » répondit avec humour le Serdaigle la voix encore pâteuse de sa nuit.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous réveillé. Si nous mangions ? Harry, tu veux manger dans la Grande Salle ou déjeuner avec nous ? » demanda Severus.

« Je peux déjeuner avec vous ? Et les autres, ils ne vont rien dire ? » s'étonna t-il

« Tu sais Petit Chat, les seuls repas qui sont obligatoires en communs sont le dîner et les réceptions, et encore, tu as toujours moyens de les éviter » lui dit Luna avec un sourire malicieux.

« Luna, ne serais tu pas entrain de donner des idées farfelus à Harry ? » demanda Remus en passant la porte de l'appartement, les bras charger de victuailles pour le petit déjeuner.

« Oncle Remus ! Tu vas bien ? Mais non, je vais juste lui apprendre la vraie vie du château » répondit Luna en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle manquant de faire tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

Sous les rires des deux autres, qui arrivèrent à la rescousse du loup-garou, ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent de bonne humeur, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avaler.

Puis les enfants partir se préparer, Luna pris une rapide douche et passa une robe aux couleurs de Serdaigle, sous les yeux amusés de Remus. Puis vint le tour de Harry. Severus avait conjurer ses affaires de toilettes et un exemplaire de son uniforme propre.

Puis, toute la petite troupe, parti en classe. Harry et Severus, prirent le chemin du couloir de DCFM. Severus devait assurer le dernier cours avant les vacances et cela commençait avec les 1ères années. Pour ce dernier cours, comme le professeur Snape devait assurer les classes de DCFM et les classes de potions, les élèves avaient été réunis par années. Les cours avaient donc lieu avec les 4 maisons.

Severus avait redouté ce cours, cependant il se passa mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les élèves aimaient ce cours, et sa classe sur les loups-garou fît son effet. Bien sûr, Harry, se douta très vite que Remus n'était pas étranger à ce changement de programme soudain.

Après 2h de cours, Severus, descendit dans les cachots, pour enchaîner avec 4h de potions avec les 7eme années. Ils étaient peu, l'accès au ASPIC avec lui était très sélect. Alors autant dire que faire classe à 8 élèves pendant 4h n'était pas compliqué, surtout que s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas des cornichons.

A la fin de sa classe, à 14h, Severus, pris le chemin des cuisines. Il avait bien l'intention de manger quelque chose. Il tourna au coin de l'escalier menant aux cuisines, et tomba nez à nez avec sa fille, Miss Granger et Harry. Tous 3 étaient hilares.

« Eh bien les enfants, je vois que l'on rigole bien » dit il d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos.

« Oh papa, tu nous à fait peur. Tu as fini tes cours ? » demanda Luna.  
« Oui, et vous que faites vous là ? Vous n'avez pas cours vous ? » s'enquit Severus en regardant Harry et Hermione.

« Euh... non Professeur Snape, pas cet après midi, nous sommes déjà en vacances. Mais nous allions à la bibliothèque pour commencer les devoirs. » répondit mal à l'aise Hermione.

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas nous amuser dans le parc, tant qu'il ne fait pas encore trop froid. Et puis les Sombrals ne vont pas tarder à se cacher pour l'hiver. » répondit Severus.

S'amuser ? Alors comme ça, Professeur Snape savait s'amuser, dut se dire Hermione, vu sa tête stupéfaite, qui fît éclater de rire le dit professeur.

Sous les rires du professeur, ils allèrent dans les cuisines, demandèrent à Marcus un gros panier pic nic et de la viande pour les Sombrals et partir pour le parc.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée dans le parc du château, à parler, à apprendre à se connaître et à « jouer » avec les Sombrals.  
Ce n'est que vers 17h30, quand ils ne voyaient plus le château que grâce à ses lumières, qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. Harry et Hermione regagnèrent leur Salle Commune et partir se changer pour le banquet de Samaïn. Il était de coutume, que les garçons revêtent une robe de coton blanche avec une grande capuche, comme les druides à l'époque et les filles des robes blanches cintrés d'une ceinture de coton dorée avec une couronne de lierre dans les cheveux.  
Poudlard avait depuis longtemps rejeter Halloween et les élèves nés-moldus n'y voyaient pas d'objection et savourait Samaïn comme tous les autres.

Alors que tous étaient attablés, pour un banquet comme à l'ancienne, le professeur Quirell, entra dans la Grande Salle, en courant, les yeux paniqués.

« Un troll, un troll, un troll dans les cachots. Je voulais vous prévenir ! »

Et dans un silence de mort, il s'évanouit dans la travée centrale de la Salle.  
S'ensuivit un vent de panique de la part des élèves.

« SILENCE » intima Dumbledore. Et la salle se tue à nouveau. D'un silence de peur et panique.

0o0o0o0

« Les préfets, raccompagnés vos condisciples dans vos salles communes. Vous y finirez le dîner » demanda Dumbledore.

Alors que les élèves se levèrent dans un murmure pour suivre leurs préfets, Harry entendit Albus demander à McGonagal et à Severus de le suivre.

« Luna ! » eut il juste le temps de hurler, avant de se faire emporter par le flot d'élèves qui sortaient prendre la direction de leurs maisons respectives.

« Albus, Minerva, il faut retrouvé Luna, elle à comme à son habitude, esquiver la soirée. Seul Merlin sait où elle peut être » répondit nerveusement le Maître de Potion.

« Bien, Severus, tu pars avec moi au cachot et Mini, tu cherches Luna avec la Dame Grise et tous les fantômes. » ordonna Dumbledore

« Bien » répondirent les deux autres.

Ils prirent ensuite chacun une direction. Severus emmena le Directeur vers les cachots en empruntant un des nombreux passages secrets et fût surpris d'entendre Dumbledore dire qu'il ne connaissait pas celui là.

Arrivés à l'entrée des cachots, ils constatèrent amèrement que le troll était déjà bien loin et qu'il avait tout dévasté dans son sillage. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le suivre, tant les ravages causé par sa masse étaient grands. Ils envoyèrent des sortilèges de réparations tout en courant dans la direction des cris stridents qui venaient de se faire entendre.

Ils déboulèrent comme des fous dans l'étage des classes de métamorphoses et stopèrent nets leur pas devant la porte des toilettes des filles.

Là, Luna, Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione, étaient en train de regarder le troll au sol, ligoté de la tête au pied.

« Mais, mais, qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les 5? » demanda choqué Dumbledore

« Bah euh... » commença Hermione

« Oui, on attend vos explications les jeunes » dit froidement Severus en foudroyant du regard Harry et Luna.

Hermione, Neville et Ron, piquèrent un fard et firent tous pour disparaître aux yeux des adultes.

« Papa, c'est de ma faute, je n'était pas au banquet, je traînait dans les couloirs après avoir été à la fête de la Mort de Sir Nicholas. J'allais vers les cuisines quand j'ai entendu le troll. Voulant lui échapper je me suis retrouvée là, acculé dans les toilettes. Si Harry, suivit des 3 autres, n'étaient pas arrivés, je ne serai pas là pour t'en parler... » tenta d'expliquer Luna.

« Et pourquoi te baladais tu dans les couloirs, au lieu d'aller aux appartements et demander à Marcus de t'apporter à manger ? »

« Mais papa, parce que je ne suis pas une Sang-pur imbu qui pense que tous lui est du. Les cuisines étaient sur mon chemin, mais aussi sur celui du Troll. Et puis s'il ne m'avait pas vu, il serai rentré dans la Grande Salle, et ça n'aurai pas été la même histoire. » s'emporta Luna

« Bon d'accord Luna, calme toi. Maintenant, la question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi un Gryffondor est mêlé à tout ça ? » questionna Albus

« Euh, bah euh... j'étais à côté de Harry et Hermione dans la foule des élèves sortant de la Grande Salle. Et quand il m'a dit partir chercher Luna, j'ai pas réfléchit je les aient suivis. Je suis désolé Professeur. » s'excusa Ron.

« Albus, Sir Nicholas m'a dit que Luna était à sa fête de Mort et qu'elle en est partie vers 22h » débita en courant vers eux, une Minerva McGonagal échevelée.

« Oui Mini, regarde, elle est là, avec les autres aussi, ils vont bien »

« Oh, euh … merde le troll qui lui à fait ça ? » demanda t-elle sans faire attention à son langage.

Les 5 enfants, se montrèrent mutuellement du doigt, faisant comprendre qu'ils y étaient tous pour quelque chose.

Sur ces entre faits, Quirell et le professeur Chourave débarquèrent dans les toilettes des filles. Le professeur d'enchantement et Albus, s'occupèrent du Troll, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience.  
Pendant ce temps, les Serdaigles repartirent avec Flitwich arrivé en même temps que les derniers adultes et Ron reparti accompagné de sa tête de maison.

Le lendemain, toute l'école ne parlait que du troll et des élèves mystérieux qui l'avaient terrasser à renfort de sorts dignes de 7eme années. Les concernés ne dirent mots de cette aventure, et s'en gardèrent bien, n'ayant pas fait perdre un point à leur maison. Sûrement que les professeurs avaient oubliés de les punir trop choqués de ce qu'ils c'était passé.

Au moins se dit Severus, Luna était en vie et les vacances, avec un début pareil, ne pouvaient qu'être calme... ou pas...


	12. Vacances de Samaïn

**_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_ **

**Salut les Loulous.**  
 **Voici un vrai long chapitre. La semaine dernière vous en avez eu le droit à 2 chapitres, mais parce que le premier était ridiculement petit.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Alors que Severus rentrait dans ses appartements pour enfin se reposer, il ne fût pas surpris de trouver Remus, assis au milieu du sofa, avec une petite tête blonde endormis sur les genoux.

Non, ce qui le surpris le plus c'est l'amas de cheveux noirs hirsutes, prolongés d'un tas de tissus noir bordés de bleus des robes de sorciers, qui dormait dans l'autre sens de sa fille, lui tournant le dos, la tête dans le giron du loup.

« Rem' que.. ? » commença Severus

« Chut .. ! ils dorment » l'interrompit le loup.

« Mais que fait Harry ici ? » demanda le Maître de Potion.

« Bah Hermione et Neville sont rentré chez eux pour les vacances. Harry étant seul, il est venu jouer avec Luna. Cela fait maintenant 10 minutes qu'ils dorment. » chuchota Remus.

Satisfait de la réponse, bien que la situation lui paraissait étrange, il alla prendre un livre et s'installa en face des enfants et Remus puis se plongea dans sa lecture.

Ce ne fût que lorsque que Harry voulu se retourner et qu'il se retrouva le nez collé à celui de Luna, qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Coucou Petit Chat » lui répondirent les yeux de Luna.

« Salut Petite Lune, bien dormis ? » demanda la voix enfantine

« Oui, j'ai rêver que des Jonchruines étaient dans la tête de papa et que nous partions en quête d'une potion à base de prunes dirigeables pour le soigner » répondit malicieusement la petite blonde.

« Oh, ça serai cool de faire une potion pareille. J'y verrais bien des ingrédients anti récidives, tu sais comme des vaccins, Hermione t'as expliquée ce que c'était. Et puis un peu de vanille, pour le goût, parce que c'est pas bon les vaccins. »

« Euh, je peux savoir de quoi vous parler les enfants ? » questionna depuis son canapé le concerné de la dite potion.

« Parce que ce n'est pas que je doute de vos talents en la matière, mais des prunes dirigeables dans une potion, vraiment ? » poursuivit Severus avec un sourcil relevé

« Oh rien rien ! » répondirent en un bel ensemble les deux chenapans en se relevant d'un même mouvement.

« Aie »

« Oh désolé » répondirent confusément les enfants.

En se relevant, oubliant que leurs têtes étaient sur Oncle Remus, ils avaient malencontreusement mis leur mains, là où elles n'auraient jamais dut être.

« C'est pas grave, ça arrive » répliqua Remus, en portant la main, là où la douleur se faisait sentir.

Rouge de honte, les enfants s'empressèrent de se relever et de paraître innocents.

« N'ayez pas honte, ça arrive, mais sachez que cela fait mal. Même pour un loup-garou assoiffé de sang de petits sorciers. » leur dit il en mimant le fait de vouloir les manger.

Partant en hurlant de peur, les enfants se jetèrent sur Severus tentant tant bien que mal de se cacher dans ses robes.

« Ô Grande Chauve Souris des Cachots, protège nous du Grand Méchant Loup » hurla de rire Luna.

Sur ces paroles, ils partirent tous les 4 dans un grand fou rire.

« Alors les enfants, qu'allez vous faire de vos vacances ? » demanda le plus vieux des adultes, en reprenant son souffle et les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh bien, moi je ne vais rien faire, à part, aller voir Shadows, me balader dans le château, aller rendre visite à Marcus et essayer d'entrer dans les salles communes des 4 maisons. » répondit innocemment Luna à son père, dont le regard était passé par toutes les expressions possibles.

« Je suis d'accord pour à peu près tout, mais essayer de rentrer dans les salles communes ? Pourquoi ferais tu cela ? Et puis c'est interdit... en fait non ça ne l'est pas. » murmura t-il à la fin comme pour lui même

« Il paraît que jamais un étranger n'a tenté de rentrer dans la salle commune de Hufflepuff, je veux être la première, surtout que je ne fait pas encore parti de l'école et comme ça je pourrais savoir si je veux y aller ou pas. Tu viendras avec moi Harry ? » demanda Luna

« Mais Luna, tu ne peux pas choisir ta maison, si ? » demanda Harry, soudain curieux.

« Le Choixpeau te laisses le libre arbitre de ta maison. Ne lui as tu pas demandé d'aller à Serdaigle plutôt qu'ailleurs ? » répondit Remus.

« Euh, bah en fait si. Il m'a demandé où je me voyais. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, je lui ai dit que je voulais que les gens, me voit pour qui je suis et non pour qu'ils voudraient que je soit. Je ne voulais pas aller à Gryffondor parce que mes parents y étaient par exemple. Si j'y allais c'était pour y être moi et non mon père ou ma mère. Ou encore aller à Serpentard parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Alors il m'a dit que j'étais déjà bien réfléchit pour mon âge et que Serdaigle serai la maison où je pourrai être moi même. » expliqua le jeune sorcier.

« Cependant, je ne pense pas que choisir sa maison parce que l'on aime pas la salle commune soit judicieux, tu ne trouves pas Luna ? » reprit Harry.

« Bien sûr que si c'est débile. Ce que je veux savoir c'est à quoi elles ressemblent. Elles sont toutes différentes et je veux les voir avant de ne plus pouvoir y aller sans avoir à m'y faire des amis. » expliqua penaude la petite blonde.

« Mais pourquoi ne veux tu pas te faire des amis ? » demanda soudain Severus, à nouveau intéressé par la conversation

« Je suis différente papa, je sais déjà des choses que les autres ignorent et je ne veux pas passer pour la Je-Sais-Tout de service. Mione et Petit Chat suffisent et puis tu les apprécient alors ça me va. Alors tu viendras avec moi, chez les lions, les blaireaux et les serpents. ? » demanda à nouveau Luna comme pour changer de sujet.

« Euh... oui mais pas avant d'avoir fini mes devoirs. Je reste avant tout un Ravenclaw. » lui dit il avec un clin d'oeil.

0o0o0o0

« Au fait Harry. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi le Weasley était avec vous le soir de Samaïn face au Troll » demanda Severus alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner en compagnie du peu de gens encore présentes dans le château, à savoir les professeurs, et tous les élèves de 5ème et 7ème, du moins un gros contingent, et Remus.

« Bah euh à vrai dire je ne sais pas du tout. Il à toujours chercher ma compagnie, mais seulement pour dire qu'il était l'ami de Harry Potter. Et honnêtement ça me saoule. » répondit Harry, qui ne cacha pas son mécontentement.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vu en train de chercher à épier Harry, dans le but de faire semblant de le croiser. Je pense que tu devrais lui faire peur papa. » dit candidement Luna, en se servant du pudding.

« Oh oui Severus, fait donc peur au dernier des garçons Weasley, cela pourrait être hilarant de voir les réactions de Mme Wealsey » répliqua, hilare Remus.

« Mais non, je ne vais pas lui faire peur, il à déjà la trouille quand il rentre dans les cachots. Par contre, il serai intéressant de lui poser la question. »

Il chuchota alors. « Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure chez nous. »

« Severus, Remus et Luna à table avec nous. Cela fait plaisirs de vous voir tous les 3. » s'exclama Dumbledore qui rentrait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
« C'est plutôt votre présence qui est étonnante, professeur. Vous être rarement des nôtres pour le déjeuner en général. » remarqua McGonagal.

« Euh oui, en effet. Mais je voulais voir Harry » expliqua le grand sorcier à la barbe blanche

« Euh oui, professeur. Que puis je pour vous ? » demanda timidement Harry, tout en regardant Severus, comme cherchant son assentiment.

« Oh t'inquiète pas mon jeune ami. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et ce que tu allais faire tout seul dans ce grand château, pour les vacances. » répondit évasivement Albus.

« … je … vais faire mes devoirs et me balader. Je vais surtout lire, de façon à ne pas déranger mes camarades de 5ème et 7ème années, restés pour préparer leurs examens. » répondit Harry, comprenant le regard de Severus, lui enjoignant de ne rien dire de leur relation à tous les 4.

« Très bien, très bien. Si tu veux venir me voir, pas de problème, ma porte t'es ouverte. Penses cependant à demander à ton préfet le mot de passe. Il serai bête de faire tout le chemin depuis la tour de Serdaigle pour rester coincé devant la Grande Gargouille, n'est ce pas ? » dit il en crachant presque le nom de la maison du jeune sorcier.

« Oui monsieur, je n'y manquerai pas »

« Parfait, alors bon appétit tout le monde » et le directeur s'en alla.

« Cela m'aurai étonné aussi qu'il reste manger avec nous. » remarqua Minerva.

« Je ne comprend pas trop, pourquoi il chercher absolument à me voir... » dit Harry en regardant dans la direction que le professeur avait prise

Severus se posa la même question et cella d'un regard avec Remus, qu'ils allaient devoirs enquêter pour en savoir plus à ce sujet.

0o0o0o0

Plus tard dans les appartements des Snape, les 2 adultes discutaient alors que les enfants lisaient allongés sur le tapis du salon.

« Alors Sev', à quoi penses tu ? »

« Et bien... je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le fait que Harry, soit à Serdaigle, ne plaise pas des masses à notre cher directeur. »

« Tu penses qu'il avait une sorte de plan, qui impliquait qu'il soit chez les lions ? » répondit surpris le loup.

« C'est possible en effet. Tu connais les soupçons que je nourris envers le professeur Quirell. J'ai dans l'idée de ce couard, va tenter de s'emparer de tu sais quoi. Et il est possible que Dumbledore veuille confronter Harry à Voldemort pour voir si ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, recommence. »

« Mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Lily est morte … et jamais personne ne s'opposera à nouveau entre Harry et Voldemort. Seul le sacrifice d'un être aimant à pu le protéger. Albus est fou de penser pouvoir refaire ça. » dit Remus, dont la voix se brisa en fin de tirade.

« Je sais.. » répondit tristement Severus.  
Les deux hommes laissèrent le temps couler en buvant un thé tout en regardant les enfants.

« Harry ? » appela Severus

Le garçon se leva et vient les rejoindre en laissant son livre à côté de Luna.  
« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le petit brun

« Demain, tu vas aller voir Dumbledore. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu essaie de lui faire dire quelque chose. » lui dit Severus

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Essaie de savoir pourquoi il n'a pas l'air ravi de que tu sois à Serdaigle. Ne lui demande pas de but en blanc, mais dès que tu en à l'occasion, essaie. Ne lui dis pas non plus que tu nous côtoies. Ça pour sûr cela ne va pas lui plaire. »

« Euh ça fait beaucoup, tu ne crois pas pa.. euh Sev' ? » demanda confusément Harry.

Sous le regard rieur de Remus face au lapsus de Harry, Severus, feint les mots manqués de Harry et lui répondit que de toute façon, ils en reparleraient demain avant l'entrevue.

Convaincu, Harry, reparti auprès de Luna, et se replongea dans son exemplaire de Potions.

Remus, l'oeil pétillant de malice, regarda Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es doué dis moi » lança t-il au Maître de Potions

« Oh ça va » s'agaça le plus vieux.

« J'aurai payé cher, pour l'entendre le dire, et voir ta tête tiens. Mais blague à part, pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que le ministère ne veut pas que les hybrides adoptes, et encore moins le Survivant, alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que j'y pense pas depuis le jour où Albus l'a placer dans cette famille de moldu ? Mais qui suis-je pour prétendre adopter le petit Potter » murmura Severus, pour ne pas être entendu des deux jeunes.

« Severus Tobias Snape Prince. Voilà qui tu es. Tu es plus légitime que n'importe qui pour cela. Certes, il reste toujours son parrain, Sirius Orion Black, mais coincé à Azkaban comme il est, il ne peux rien faire. Et ne viens pas me dire que l'histoire de protection du sang, est un frein à cette idée.  
Réfléchis y. »

Le brun, balança son propre exemplaire de Potions Avancées à la figure du loup-garou qui l'évita sans mal et il fini en s'écrasant sur le mur derrière lui.

« Papa, on ne jette pas les livres à la tête des gens. C'est mal et en plus les livres sont précieux. » le gronda Luna, depuis son tapis, sans toute fois lever le nez de son cahier de croquis remplis d'esquisses de sombrals.

« Je... euh … »

« Ahahahahah » pris à ton propre piège. J'adore ta fille Sev'.

Vaguement énervé, l'incriminé s'en alla ramasser le livre en marmonnant dans sa barbe, que de toute façon tout le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui.


	13. Entrevue avec un Mage

_**" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je dédie ce chapitre à ma Crevette d'Amour, qui fête son quart de conneries sur cette terre en ce jour. Qu'il nous ne soit pas fait de mal, Ô Grand Merlin.**_  
 _ ***! Bon anniversaire ma Crevette. !***_

 **Bonjour les Loulous. J'espère que vous allez bien en cette nouvelle semaine.**  
 **Je ne vais pas celle qui râle parce qu'elle n'a plus autant de reviews, parce que ce qui réchauffe mon coeur, c'est le nombre de lecteurs. Je vous nems les lecteurs de tous poils. *Padfoot, qu'est ce tu fais là ?***

 **Je vous offre un chapitre de taille moyenne, mais il fait parti des chapitres que j'affectionne plus particulièrement.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture mes amis.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Après une nuit passée à 4 dans le petit appartement, Severus avait proposé à Harry de dormir dans la chambre de Luna sur le lit d'appoint et ces derniers n'avaient pas dit non. Ils avaient filer à la douche, pyjama et dodo pour tout le monde.

Par contre, pour Remus, il n'avait rien demandé, celui ci c'était plus ou moins imposé, en s'endormant selon ses dires involontairement sur le lit de Severus. Ce dernier avait été contraint de dormir dans son propre sofa. Lui le locataire des lieux, dormir dans son sofa... son sofa... Pendant que Mr le Loup-garou dormait dans son lit... non mais ou avait été le monde là.

Lors du petit déjeuné, passé dans un calme tout relatif, surtout parce que les enfants s'amusaient à savoir pourquoi Remus avait dormit dans le lit de professeur de potion, Severus et Harry, avait passé 20 bonnes minutes à planifier l'entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Vers 9h45, Harry, s'en alla trouvé son préfet de maison pour lui demander le mot passe de la Grande Gargouille. Severus le lui avait déjà donné, mais il fallait faire bonne figure au cas où, Dumbledore pose la question à Pénélope Clearwater.

A 10h, Harry se présenta donc face à la Grande Gargouille et prononça le mot de passe : « Sorbet Citron ». La Grande Gargouille, s'effaça du passage et fît apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui montait. Harry prit pied sur la première marche et se laissa porter vers la porte du bureau directorial.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Harry frappa 3 coups à la porte. « Entrez » lui demanda le maître des lieux.

Poussant la porte, il entra et découvrit les professeurs Snape et Quirell, en pleine discussion avec le directeur.

« Messieurs, mon nouvel invité est arrivé, et notre conversation est finie. Professeur Quirell, je vous revoit à la rentrée. Bonne vacances »

Sur ces paroles, le professeur Quirell prit congé.

« Severus, voici la liste des potions que Poppy aurait besoin pour la rentrée. Elle vous les auraient bien demandé elle même, mais elle à été appelé d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Bien maintenant tu peux y aller, j'aimerai parler en privé, avec notre ami Harry. »

Conscient que cette phrase mettait fin à la conversation, Severus s'en alla en prenant soin de frôler Harry, pour lui donner un peu de magie et du courage.

« Potter, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances.. » lui balança t-il froidement, non sans un léger clin d'oeil invisible pour Dumbledore, en sortant.

« Alors dis moi Harry, te plais tu à Poudlard ? »

« Oh oui professeur, c'est magnifique, magique si j'osais le dire »

« Bien, tu m'en vois ravis. Les cours te plaisent ils aussi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais doué en sortilèges et enchantements mais aussi en potions. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas de soucis avec le professeur Snape ? »

« Euh... Oui j'aime beaucoup les cours du professeur Flitwich et en potion, je me défend en effet.

Et non je n'ai pas de problèmes particulier avec le professeur Snape. » répondit Harry, un peu sur la défensive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devrait ne pas s'entendre avec Severus.

« Si je te demandes ça, c'est parce que lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, Severus et tes parents, n'étaient pas forcément amis. Et j'ai eu peur que le professeur Snape reporte sa haine de ton père sur toi. Tu me comprend ? » questionna Dumbledore

« Euh oui je pense, cependant je pense que le professeur Snape n'est pas idiot et sait faire la part des choses. Il est bien venu me chercher à Privet Drive pour me conduire dans le monde sorcier. Vous ne croyez pas que si cela l'importunait réellement, il aurai sacrifier du temps à sa fille pour s'occuper d'un pauvre orphelin, élevé par des moldus intolérants à la magie ? Je ne pense pas Professeur, mais je peux me tromper... » cracha presque Harry, en colère contre la bêtise du directeur

« Tu sembles à ta place à Serdaigle à ce que je constate, bien que cela me surprenne quand même. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au Choixpeau de te mettre à Gryffondor comme tes parents ? »

« Parce que... »

« Parce que j'ai cru bon que Mr Potter, soit à sa place, et non à la place que les gens voulaient lui voir prendre » intervint le Choixpeau, sans autre forme de procès.

« Oh, je vois... et cela ne m'arrange pas... » marmonna t-il pour lui, sans se rendre compte que le Choixpeau et les tableaux, entendaient tous.

« Eh bien jeune Harry, je ne te retiens pas, passes de bonnes vacances. »

Comprenant qu'il venait d'être congédié, Harry se leva, salua le directeur et parti.

Une fois dans l'escalier, il tomba sur Severus. Celui ci n'en avait bien sûr, pas perdu une miette.  
En effet, le sortilège de confinement qui devait garantir qu'aucun son ne sorte du bureau directorial avait vraisemblablement eu un petit problème. Severus, avait pu suivre la conversation comme s'il avait été dans la pièce.  
C'est avec un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres de Severus et un regard de dégoût de la part de Harry, vers la porte, que les deux compères, repartirent pour les cachots.

0o0o0o0

« Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que voulais dire le directeur, dans le sens où tu devrais ne pas m'aimer, ou du moins ne pas m'apprécier » cherchait à comprendre à voix haute Harry, une fois attabler avec un chocolat chaud dans les appartements de Severus et Luna.

« Eh bien c'est un peu compliqué, mais je pense que si tu continu à nous fréquenter, tu devras bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Sev' ? » demanda Remus.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu n'as pas tellement tord. Il serai regrettable de construire une amitié, sur des choses passés sous silence de notre part, mais que d'autres se feront un plaisir de ressortir. » réfléchit il plus pour lui que pour les 3 autres.

« Tout d'abord vous devez savoir les enfants, que Remus et moi sommes amis seulement depuis le triste soir de Samaïn 81, lorsque tes parents sont morts Harry » commença Severus.

« En effet avant cela, Remus, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, étaient tous les 4 des gryffondors et les Maraudeurs. De ce statut de lions, ils passèrent leur scolarité à me martyriser, enfin surtout James et Sirius. Le premier avait pour motif, que je connaissait ta maman Lily, depuis que nous avions 7 ans, et que selon lui, il était impossible qu'une si jolie et intelligente Gryffondor soit ami avec Snevillus, c'est bien comme ça qu'ils disaient ? » demanda Severus au loup-garou qui acquiesça mais garda le silence, conscient que la confession n'était pas aisé pour son ami.

« Sirius, lui avait une toute autre motivation » poursuivit Severus, le regard dans le vide, comme cherchant ses mots.

« Ce qu'il cherchait dans ma torture, c'était un passe temps. Car bien que brillant, ce cher Black, s'ennuyait vite et préférai passer son temps à faire des blagues et pas toujours de bon goût. Je failli perdre la vie une fois, si ton père n'avait pas été là, Harry, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Donc tout ça pour dire, que oui, selon toutes vraisemblances, je devrais te haïr, pour être le fils de James, celui qui à fait de ma scolarité un calvaire. Mais tu es aussi, le fils de Lily, ma première véritable amie, et j'ose l'avouer aujourd'hui devant vous, et gare à vous si ça viens à se savoir, toi aussi Remus, elle à aussi été la première et seule femme que j'ai aimé, et que j'aimerai toujours. Sa mort à creuser un fossé sans fin, que seule une autre personne serait comblée, mais bon. Et puis tu es surtout toi. Et il serait inconvenant de ma part de ne pas voir Harry, et seulement James, tout ça parce que tu lui ressemble, sauf les yeux. Tu as les yeux de Lily... »

La dernière phrase fût dite dans un murmure que tous entendirent malgré tout.

« Donc vous connaissez tout les deux mes parents. Je ne les aient pas connus, je ne peux donc pas les idolâtrer. Mais j'aimerai les connaître de vos deux points de vu. Tu me l'a proposé un jour Remus, et j'accepte, mais seulement si vous m'en parler tous les deux, et en même temps. Je ne veux pas 2 histoires du même fait » dit il d'un air entendu.

« Et ça serai possible, tu penses Sev', d'aller sur leur tombe à Noël ? Je ne sais ou elle l'est. Tante Pétunia n'a jamais voulu que j'y aille. » demanda t-il

« Oh !? … non c'est pas possible en fait... tant pis » repris le petit brun comme pour lui même

« Pourquoi ce ne serai pas possible, Harry » questionna Luna.

« Bah, parce que j'ai pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas de parents chez qui passé Noël, je suis donc coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Oh ça ne me dérange pas, ça non, mais j'aurai aimer pouvoir y aller, maintenant que je sais la vérité. » expliqua rêveur le petit sorcier.

Un regard vers son père, confirma à Luna que les 2 adultes n'avaient pas l'attention de le laisser là pour Noël et qu'ils cherchaient déjà un moyen de tromper Dumbledore pour faire sortir Harry du château pour les fêtes de fin d'années.


	14. Visite nocturne et nouveaux liens

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Salut les loulous,**  
 **Voici votre lecture du soir,**  
 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ? » chuchota Luna dans le noir de sa chambre

« Hmmm... » répondit le concerné

« Allez lèves toi » enchaîna Luna en le secouant pour le réveiller.

« Mais Lunny, il fait nuit et pourquoi tu me réveilles, pour une fois que je dormais » gemit Harry

« Parce que ce soir, on va visiter la salle commune de Serpentard » glissa malicieusement Luna en passant une robe de sorcier de Harry par dessus son pyjama.  
En effet, Harry, avait emménager ici pendant les vacances, pour ne pas être seul et déranger les 5 et 7ème années qui révisaient.

Le brun fût en un rien de temps aux côtés de Luna, passant lui aussi une de ses robes et ouvrit bientôt la porte de leur chambre.

Par chance, Oncle Remus ne dormait pas dans le canapé, Severus ne s'étant plus jamais fait avoir, depuis l'autre fois. D'ailleurs où dormait il se demandèrent les enfants.

La question, ne trouvera réponse qu'au petit matin, mais pour l'heure, il fallait traverser le couloir et sortir sans réveiller Severus, que le moindre bruit alertait.  
Une fois le couloir traversé, et la porte proche, les enfants se demandèrent si cette dernière n'était pas enchantée.  
Harry, approcha alors sa main de la poignée et comme ils s'y attendaient, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Argh, crotte. » pesta Luna

« Quand papa va-t-il comprendre que ce n'est pas en s'enfermant que l'on échappe à ses démons ? » râla-t-elle à voix basse.

« Et bien jeune fille, quand il sera sûr que tu ne tente pas de sortir sans sa permission » lui répondit la porte.

« Sil'n ! » le reconnu Harry.

« Quoi, tu connais la porte ? Et pourquoi pas moi ?! » bouda Luna.

« Sil'n, s'il te plaît, nous laisserais tu sortir ? Nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire des bêtises. Juste... euh …. » commença Harry

« Oui, juste quoi ? »

« Euh... tu vas pas te fâcher ? Hein dis ? » demanda avec une moue Harry. Luna ayant complètement abandonné l'idée de sortir et pestai en silence contre son crétin de père qui la sur-protégeai, du moins c'est ce qu'en compris Harry, aux murmures de la blonde.

« Non, dans la mesure, où faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, et surtout si je peux venir avec vous. Cela me dégourdira, j'en ai marre d'être là, coller à cette porte. »

« Bah on aimerai aller dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard » avoua penaud Harry, Luna à ses côtés, à nouveau intéressée par la conversation

« Ahahah. Mais de toute façon, c'est moi qui ouvre la porte de la Salle Commune. Obligé de me suivre dans ce cas. Cela me ferai plaisir de vous la présenter. En route » déclara le serpent de bois

La porte s'ouvrit, Sil'n la quitta et le trio marcha, coula, dans les couloirs sombres, ne s'aidant qu'a la lumière de la baguette de Harry.

Arrivé devant un mur de pierre comme les autres, Sil'n, siffla et la porte apparue.

« Comment font les élèves pour ouvrir la porte s'il faut parler en fourchelangue ? » s'enquit Luna.

« En quoi ? Il à dit « ouvres toi » il a pas parler autrement » s'étonna Harry.

Cette remarque lui valu un regard de travers de Sil'n et Luna.

« Tu.. tu as compris ce que j'avais dis » le regarda dans les yeux le serpent, se levant de toute sa hauteur.

« Euh … oui pourquoi c'est mal ? »

« Harry, tu comprend et sûrement parle le fourchelangue. C'est pas commun et mal vu chez certains sorciers. En fait chez presque tous les sorciers. Tu devra faire attention, on en parlera à Papa demain. Mais cette nuit on est là pour visiter ta maison Sil'n » termina réjouit Luna, comme si le début de sa phrase n'avait rien d'important.

« Mais toute de suite, Miss Snape Prince » répondit Sil'n en accentuant les S

La porte s'ouvrit et une salle, basse de plafond, plongée dans la pénombre, leur fît face.

« Voici donc ta maison Sil'n ? » lui demanda Luna

« Je ne sais pas qui est Sil'n mais en tout cas, c'est là que moi je vis, oui » leur répondit une voix traînante provenant d'un fauteuil face à la cheminée.

A cette voix, Sil'n déguerpi le plus vite possible, se cacher dans la porte. Que Luna et Harry le vois, était déjà grandement suffisant et dangereux.

A ce moment là, la voix se retourna et Draco Malfoy leur fît face.

« Euh, bonsoir Dray » se reprit vite Luna.

« Salut Lulu, tu vas bien ? Que fais tu là avec lui » lui demanda t-il en crachant la fin de sa phrase.

« Dray » enchaîna lasse Luna

« Je sais que tu as eu une retenu lors du cours de vol, mais c'est débile de rester là dessus. Harry est super gentil et pas comme tu te plaisais à l'imaginer cet été. C'est le filleul de papa » apprit-elle à Harry, qui les regardait avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas comment ces 2 là, si différents pouvaient se connaître.

« Mouai, tu n'as peut être pas tord Lulu. Draco Malfoy, Dray pour les intimes » se présenta t-il en tendant une main à Harry.

« Harry James Potter, enchanté. Je suis désolé pour la punition. Ça a été ? » s'enquit le brun en prenant la main tendue de Draco.  
« Oui, oh tu sais j'ai eu pire comme punition à la maison que frotter des chaudrons. » répondit évasivement le blond.

« Alors que faites vous dans ma salle commune ? Vous voulez visiter ? » proposa Draco.

« Oh, oui oh oui, » sauta sur place Luna.

« Jamais je n'aurai cru ça, si facile » dit elle en sautant dans les bras de Harry, puis de Draco.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco en se libérant rapidement de l'étreinte de la blonde, peu à l'aise avec ça.

« Bah on veux avec Harry, visiter toutes les salles communes de l'école. La sienne c'est facile, comme il est de Serdaigle. Mais les autres, c'est plus compliqué. On a pas les mots de passe et on connaît personne dedans. » expliqua Luna.

« Beh, euh... c'est une idée géniale, mais comment êtes vous entrez ? Vous n'avez pas volé le mot de passe à Severus quand même. Ou alors vous avez été aider par le propriétaire des yeux de la porte. Je ne les ai vu qu'une fois mais je sais qu'il n'est jamais loin... »

Harry balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Luna qui s'apprêtait à parler de Sil'n.

Draco les entraîna alors dans la visite complète de la salle commune de Serpentard mais aussi dans les dortoirs et les salles de bains. Harry compara à chaque fois avec sa salle commune et promis à Draco de lui montrer dès que possible. Ce dernier leur demanda d'ailleurs s'il était possible de faire parti de leur expédition « visites des maisons » ce qu'ils acceptèrent.  
Une fois le tour du propriétaire effectué, les 3 nouveaux amis s'installèrent dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée et parlèrent de magie, des cours et de Severus, jusqu'à épuisement.  
Quand ils furent endormis, Sil'n se délogea de sa porte, rejoignit celle des appartements de Severus et alla le prévenir que Harry, Luna et Draco, dormaient à point fermés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune des serpents.

Une fois fait, il parti se reloger sur sa porte, et la nuit finie ainsi, dans le calme et le silence.

0o0o0o0

Les enfants se réveillèrent le lendemain, toujours dans la salle commune des Verts et Argents.

« Aie, j'ai mal partout, pas vous les gars ? » grimaça Luna en se redressant

« Bah en même temps, si tu ne nous était pas tombé dessus, tu n'aurai pas mal quelque part. Regardes comment tu dormais » lui montra Draco en lui expliquant qu'elle avait dormi allongée sur les 2 garçons qui avaient passé la nuit assis.

« Euh désolé, les garçons » s'excusa penaude la petite blonde.

« Tu peux, nous on a mal aux fesses » rigola Harry, qui regarda Draco, mort de rire

« Eh bien les enfants ! Que faites vous ici tous les deux ? » demanda une voix dans leur dos

« Papa ! » hurla Luna en se jetant dans les bras de Severus.

« C'est Sil'n qui nous à conduit là cette nuit, et on est tombé sur Dray qui n'est pas rentrer chez lui. Il nous à fait visiter et on s'est endormis en discutant. Tu nous en veux ? » débita à toute vitesse sa fille.

« Étant donné que vous n'étiez que dans la pièce d'à côté et que Sil'n m'a prévenu cette nuit, je ne peux rien dire. Mais maintenant, c'est à la douche tous les 3. Aller, file, on te rejoint avec Harry. » lui demanda Severus.

Luna déguerpi, après avoir fait un bisous à Dray sur la joue. Ce dernier le rose aux joues ne devait pas avoir l'habitude.

« Les garçons » repris Severus « je suis content que vous ayez fait la paix. Tu es mon filleul et Harry passant beaucoup de temps avec Luna, vous auriez fini par vous croiser dans mes appartements. »

« Tu sais Parrain, je fais ce que Père me demande. Il m'a demandé d'être froid et de porter un masque en public. Mais je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi, je préfère être gentil et jovial. » expliqua Draco un peu timidement.

« Je sais bonhomme, je sais. Il m'a demandé aussi de faire tout pour que tous pensent que je te protège et que tout le monde te vois comme le futur Lord Héritier Malfoy, terrorisant tout le monde. »

« Oh, non c'est vrai ? Je le déteste, vraiment tu sais. Il est tout le temps sur mon dos, me demandant si je suis ami avec Harry, et si ce dernier est partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. » se lamenta Draco.

« Bon aller, on va pas de lamenter là dessus aujourd'hui. C'est encore les vacances. Dans 3 jours les autres élèves reviennent et il faut en profiter. » dit Harry, en entraînant les 2 autres dans son sillage.

Draco parti prendre une douche rapidement et changer de vêtement, promettant aux 2 autres de les rejoindre au plus vite dans les appartements de Severus.

Une fois tout le monde réuni autour de la table, Remus, Luna, Harry, Severus et Draco, partagèrent un petit déjeuner dans une ambiance légère.

Draco, pris conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être en famille. Chez lui les petits déjeuners se passaient dans un silence de mort, chacun à un bout de la table sans s'adresser la parole ne serait-ce que 5 minutes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que tous le regardait.

« Euh, tu me passes la carafe de jus de citrouille ? » demanda visiblement une nouvelle fois, Luna.

« Oh, euh, oui tiens, Lulu, tiens, attend je vais te servir, donnes moi ton verre veux tu ? » proposa Drago.

Tout sourire, Luna lui tendit son verre et le remercia d'un nouveau bisous sur la joue. Cette fois le blond ne rougis pas et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Quelqu'un d'autre en veux ? » demanda t-il

Et là, c'est toute l'assemblée qui resta coite de stupeur. Drago qui se montrai gentil. Severus repensa alors aux paroles du garçon dans sa salle commune et se dit que peut être il devrait faire plus attention à son filleul.

« Tiens au fait Sev', j'ai trouvé ça ce matin au pied du lit. Il a dû tomber au sol quand nous sommes aller nous coucher hier soir. » dit Remus, innocemment en lui tendant un épais volume relier de cuir.

« Euh.. merci mais je ne connais pas ce livre » dit Severus en prenant le volume des mains de son ami.

« La Baguette et le Sang, Traité de Filiation Magique »

« Mais c'est le livre que l'on cherchait. Tu l'as trouvé où ? » s'exclama Severus, plus du tout mécontent de la première phrase de Remus, insinuant qu'ils avaient dormit ensemble.

« Bah je te l'ai dis, il était au pied du lit ce matin. On a pas du le voir en allant se coucher. Et oui je viens de le répéter, ON est aller se coucher. Et alors quoi ? Tu as honte ? » lui répondit sèchement Remus, à la vue horrifiée de Severus, son regard allant des enfants à Remus.

« Euh, tu sais papa, ça n'a rien de honteux, et je suis heureuse que toi et Rem, ayez enfin ouvert les yeux sur votre relation. Depuis le temps qu'avec Harry, on se dit que vous êtes un vieux couple. » dit Luna, entre deux bouchées de céréales.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes princesse ? On est pas ensemble, on a juste partager un lit. N'est ce pas Remus ? » répliqua le Maître de Potion en insistant sur le prénom de son acolyte.

« Oh, oui bien sûr, Severus, nous n'avons que partager un lit, et ce depuis 3 nuits déjà, parce que Harry, dort dans le seul lit que tu puisses conjurer... N'est ce pas Severus ? » balança Remus excédé de la mauvaise foi de son amant, et se moquant ouvertement mais gentiment de lui.

Il se leva, prit le volume des mains de Severus, lui adressa un grand sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller s'installer sur le canapé, et se plonger dans sa lecture. Laissant Severus, rouge de colère, ou de honte, au choix.

Les 3 enfants étaient, eux, morts de rire, absolument pas choqué à l'idée que Remus et Severus soient amants.  
Même si l'on enseignait aux enfants sang-purs que les moldus étaient des gens à ne pas fréquenter, car, de par leur manque de magie, ils leurs étaient inférieurs, que les nés-moldu n'étaient pas mieux, car, il était de notoriété public qu'ils avaient « volés » la magie d'un sorcier pour en posséder, les couples de même sexe étaient, eux, autant respectés que n'importe quels couple.

Alors oui, même Draco, respectait le couple que son parrain et Remus formait, bien qu'il était évident que le premier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Voyant que les adultes ne reviendraient pas sur la conversation, Luna fini son bol, jeta un sort de ménage sur sa place et alla se caler contre Remus avec son propre livre. Harry et Draco, se regardèrent surpris, haussèrent les épaules et finirent leur déjeuner en programmant de faire leur devoir de potion ensemble pour la rentrée.

Severus de son côté, fini son café, et parti s'enfermer dans son labo, après avoir lui même lancer un sort de nettoyage sur toute la table.

« Dis Oncle Remus ? » demanda Harry, en venant prendre son sac au pied du canapé, pendant que Drago était parti chercher ses affaires.

« Oui, Harry ? » Remus levant les yeux de sa lecture.

« Pourquoi Sev' ne veux pas admettre qu'il est amoureux de toi ? » demanda candidement Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face, rejoint par Draco qui rentrait à ce moment là.

« Eh bien parce que pour Severus, être avec un homme est quelque chose de … bizarre je pense. Il a toujours aimé, une seule et même personne, ta mère. Mais quand celle-ci est … partie... il n'a pas fait le deuil. Il s'en veut à mourir de sa perte, se pensant le seul et unique fautif, car c'est lui qui à été voir Voldemort pour lui répéter quelque chose qu'il avait entendu un soir dans un bar. C'est à cause de lui, que Lily et James sont mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Moi je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif. Mais il ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu n'imagines pas les trésors de patience que j'ai développer pour qu'il apaise sa peine. Luna à longtemps été un échappatoire à son chagrin. S'occuper d'elle, la voir grandir, rire, s'épanouir, à donner un sens à sa vie. L'impression d'être utile à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. Ton arrivé au château, lui à ôté un nouveau poids. Il se morfondait de te savoir chez tes moldus. De savoir que tu ne mangeais pas tout le temps etc..." A ces mots, Draco, regarda Harry, sans comprendre et se demanda ce que Remus avait voulu dire.  
Harry, lui rendit son regard, sachant bien que le Serpentard avait enregistré ce qui venait d'être dit. Il devrait un jour lui expliquer.  
Remus reprit alors.  
" Mais maintenant que les deux personnes qui le préoccupe le plus sont réunis au même endroit, près de lui, il n'en vient pas à penser à lui. Il a pensé à vous, pendant des années et maintenant qu'il devrait pensé à lui, il s'oublie encore et … ça me désole. Je l'aime, et ça je ne pourrais jamais plus lui cacher. Il m'a aider et n'en a même pas eu conscience. Il a mit des mois à chercher une potion pour moi, pour que mes transformations me soit moins douloureuses. Et il y est arrivé, tout en élevant sa fille. Tu n'imagines pas comme il t'aime ma Petite Lune. Mais il n'imagine pas non plus comme je l'aime... » termina Remus, la voix serré de chagrin.

« ... »

« … C'est vrai... Je ne pense pas à moi, je ne sais pas le faire. J'ai toujours l'impression que je ne mérite pas l'attention des autres. Seule l'attention de Luna à compté pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été aimer. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimés et je le sais. J'ai toujours été un monstre, surtout aux yeux de mon père, puis aux yeux des autres... » Severus était venu s'asseoir silencieusement aux côtés de Remus et l'avait écouté parler aux enfants, sans que ces derniers ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Il reprit la parole. « Puis il y eu Lily, et l'école, et j'ai perdu ma seule amie, mon seul amour. Alors je me suis tourné vers la mauvaise personne. Et c'est moi qui est été dire à Voldemort, qu'un sorcier naissant en fin juillet de parents qui par 3 fois l'avait affronté, causerai sa perte. Il alors ordonné à ce que les parents Longdubat soient torturés à la folie. Puis il à tenté de te tuer. Mais tes parents se sont interposés et on connaît la suite. Donc oui, c'est de ma faute si tes parents sont morts. Si Lily est morte... » il prit un temps de pause.

« Puis il y a eu Remus, je l'ai suivit la fameuse nuit dans la forêt, je l'ai aider, on s'est aider. Mais j'ai fermer les yeux. Me concentrant sur le moyen d'apaiser les peines des autres mais jamais les miennes. Puis Luna est arrivée, et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un but, un moyen de me racheter de toutes mes fautes. Je t'aime ma fille, tu n'as pas idée, ton oncle à raison, tu sais » lui dit il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Puis je t'ai retrouvé » il s'adressa à Harry.

Il continua « Je suis entré dans une colère monstre quand j'ai vu où Albus t'avais déposé. Comment avait il osé faire ça à Lily ? Ne pas respecter ses volontés. Si elle venait à disparaître ou James, tu devais être remis entre les mains de ton parrain, ou les miennes. Ton parrain étant dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de toi, je devais avoir ta garde. Mais le grand Dumbledore ne l'a pas respecté, prétextant une histoire de magie du sang. D'ailleurs se serait intéressant de voir ce que ce livre en dit. » dit il en désignant le livre qu'il avait sur les genoux, en regardant Remus

« Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu en étant là pour tes anniversaires tous les ans avec un petit cadeau. Pas grand chose, mais rien que ta tante ne puisse déceler. » poursuivit il.

« Donc oui, je n'ai pas vu que Remus était devenu plus qu'un ami, qu'un confident. Il était là, quand j'en avais besoin, et s'effaçait quand il le fallait. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il élevait autant que moi Lunny, qu'il me partageait ses peines, autant que je lui partageait les miennes. Bref, je n'ai pas compris que je partageai ma vie avec l'homme qui était toujours là pour moi.  
Donc, oui Remus John Lupin, je vous aime. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. Tu es entré dans ma vie quand seule l'obscurité était lumière. Et puis merde, tu me fait parler comme un poète vieux loup mal léché » Sur cette boutade, il posa sur la table basse le livre qu'il avait encore dans les mains et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup, qui frémit de bonheur. Passant ses bras autour du cou du Maître de Potion il l'attira à lui en un baiser tendre et chaud.  
Dans un clin d'œil, les 3 enfants prirent la poudre d'escampette dans la chambre de Luna pour laisser les adultes dans leur bulles de bonheur, auquel ils avaient enfin le droit.

0o0o0o0

« Il était temps quand même. Même toi tu m'avais demandé s'ils étaient ensemble. Tu te souviens Harry ? » prit la parole Luna, en s'installant sur son lit, pendant que les deux garçons s'asseyaient sur le lit de Harry.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je suis content qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés. Que pa... Severus soit enfin heureux et qu'il est enfin tourné la page de maman Lily est quelque chose qui me fait plaisir. Vivre dans le passé, n'ouvre pas au présent et encore moins au futur. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui Luna ? »

« C'est pas la première fois que je t'entends manquer d'appeler Severus, Papa. Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« C'est que jamais personne ne s'est jamais occupé, ou enquit de savoir comment j'allais ou pas. Depuis que je suis là, Severus est comme un père pour moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, y a pas de problème. Il est aussi mon professeur et il peut le rester. » dit Harry, une tristesse dans la voix

« Harry, si je peux me permettre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre sans parents. J'ai entendu dire que tes moldus étaient des connards avec toi, car tu es sorcier et que ta tante n'aime pas ça. Mais même si j'ai grandi dans une famille dite normale, avec un père et une mère, ceux-ci, ne se sont jamais réellement occupé de moi. C'est les elfes de maison qui ont fait mon éducation, ainsi que Severus et mon précepteur. Donc ce que tu ressens sûrement pour mon parrain est une affection sans limite pour la figure paternelle qu'il te donne. J'ai la même affection avec mon précepteur, qui n'est autre que le père de la Sang-Pur qui m'est fiancé. Je vous laisse imaginer le problème » dit il avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Les deux autres, se regardèrent avec une mine de dégoût. En effet, de son statut d'héritière, Luna avait eu des cours aristocratie étant enfant. Et elle savait que la plupart des mariages étaient arrangés pour rapprocher deux Maisons. Elle savait aussi que Dray, détestait l'idée et se dit qu'un jour, il faudrait que Harry, apprenne tout ça. Après tout il était l'Héritier Potter-Black, bien qu'il ne le sache pas.

«Je ne veux pas que Papa, ne soit que ton professeur Harry. Si tu veux qu'il soit ton père et que ça t'embête de lui dire, je peux le faire. Tu sais, Papa, t'aime beaucoup. J'irai lui parler. Vous n'avez pas des devoirs de potions à faire ? » demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet de sa manière habituelle.

« Euh si, mais nos sacs sont dans le salon. Ça va être compliqué de les récupérer sans les embêter. » annonça Draco

« Marcus ? »

« Oui Miss. Oh bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy » salua Marcus

« Peux tu nous apporter les sacs de cours des garçons ? Ils se trouvent dans le salon au pied des sofas. » demanda Luna

CLAC

« Voilà, sera tout Miss ? » demanda Marcus en faisant apparaître les sacs sur le lit de Harry

« Oui, merci beaucoup Marcus, désolé de t'embêter pour ça. » s'excusa Luna.

« Non pas de problème Miss, j'ai cru comprendre » et il disparu en un PLOP sonore, indiquant son transplanage.

* * *

 **"Lumos"**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu.**  
 **Certains vont dire que Draco, fait un peu trop vite la paix avec Harry, mais comme il le dit, il en à marre de se voilà la face.**  
 **Pour le pairing, je sais que je n'avais pas prévenu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas de scènes classées X. Je déteste ça et je ne vois pas en écrire.**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **"Nox"**

 **Eli'**


	15. Chapitre Bonus : Tranche de vie

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Je vous offre un petit chapitre bonus. Il n'entre pas dans ma fic, mais afin de ne pas spoiler, je ne le poste que maintenant.** **  
** **C'est une petite tranche de vie.**

 **Dans "L'Ange Gardien de Harry Potter", on commence par la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard.**  
 **J'ai voulu, par ce petit texte, vous parler un peu de la vie de Luna chez Severus Snape.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que Severus, avait adopté Luna.

5 ans de rire, de joie et bonheur pour Severus. 5 ans aussi de bêtises. Surtout dans son laboratoire de potion.

En effet, très tôt Luna avait montré un certain intérêt pour les potions.

Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, alors que Severus, Remus et Luna prenait leur petit déjeuner, Severus annonça qu'il devait passer la journée dans son labo pour préparer les potions pour Poppy.

Ils vivaient tous les 3 dans le château des Prince.  
Severus avait réinvesti la demeure familiale à la mort de sa grand'mère. Bien que sa mère avait épousé un moldu, et que la famille de cette dernière avait catégoriquement refusé d'avoir à faire à Severus et Tobias Snape, la grand'mère de Severus lui avait donner le titre et les terres à la mort de sa fille.

Severus Snape, résidant de la ruine de l'Impasse du Tisseur était devenu Lord Snape Prince, résidant de la Demeure Prince, et Lord Héritier.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il avait pris possession des lieux avec Remus, à la fin de la première année de leur amitié, puis et surtout lorsqu'il avait pris la petite tête blonde à sa charge.

La maison était tellement grande que Remus pouvait vivre à son aise, sans être dans les pieds des 2 autres. Il vivait dans l'aile ouest de la demeure et lors de ses transformations, il pouvait soit rester dans les sous-sol ou alors sortir dans la forêt, sans jamais risquer de croisé Lunny.  
La petite savait que « Oncle Remus » était un loup-garou et d'ailleurs elle aidait beaucoup Sev' dans sa recherche pour la potion Tue-Loup.

Remus était officiellement le précepteur de Luna Lovegood Snape Prince. Il s'occupait d'elle toute l'année lorsque Severus donnait cours à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, à Poudlard, il était difficile pour Remus de supporter les nuits de pleines lunes. Il avait redouté de devoir à nouveau les passées dans la cabane hurlante seul, comme il le faisait les nuits au manoir, mais il s'avéra que la première lune arriva et que Severus, le rejoignit dans le cercle de clairière sous sa forme animagus et ils avaient passé la nuit à attendre, calmement le levé du soleil.

Sortant de ses rêveries, Remus, revint dans la cuisine à la table du petit déjeuner, pour écouter les recommandations habituelles de Severus pour Luna.

« Ma puce, je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes aujourd'hui. Je vais finaliser la potion Tue-Loup pour Remus et si je suis distrait et que j'ai à faire attention à toi, je risque de pulvérisé la maison. En effet je dois aujourd'hui ajouter la fleur de lune et si je ne brasse pas dans le bon sens, ça risque d'exploser. Tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit il en regardant sa fille, qui débarrassait son bol, en lui lança un grand sourire innocent.

La dernière trouvaille de sa fille était de faire des mélanges qui explosaient. Cela la faisait mourir de rire, mais beaucoup moins son père. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la punir, elle ne faisait jamais aucune autre bêtise que ça.

Alors oui les potions actuelles de Luna étaient explosives, mais Minerva et Remus, lui avaient dit que c'était sa façon à elle de se rebeller. Autant dire que ce n'était rien de vraiment grave. Mais Severus préférait l'avertir que aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas la voir tourner dans le labo.  
Luna, lui offrit son plus grand sourire et parti s'installer dans le salon, avec un livre de botanique.

Remus, quand à lui, pris la direction de sa chambre, il devait aller à nouveau au ministère pour se faire recenser, et subir une énième visite médicale, prouvant qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour Luna et pour les élèves de Poudlard, la rentré étant pour dans 3 jours.

« Lunaaaaaa » le cri de Severus se fît entendre dans toute la demeure.

« ... »

« Lunaaa, descends s'il te plaît, c'est un ordre ! » hurla Severus.

S'entant que ça risquait de mal se finir, Remus fît un détour par le labo de Severus.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » s'enquit le loup

« Regardes ce qu'elle à fait de mes fioles de potions et autres becher. » montra Severus en lui désignant toutes les étagères du labo.

Remus jeta un œil sur les murs recouverts des étagères en question.

Toutes les fioles de verres et les béchers étaient remplis de fleurs. Des roses, des lys, des capucines, et des violettes. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et pas un seul récipient n'était épargné.

« Mais Severus, c'est joli, non » demanda malicieusement Remus, en prenant un bécher rempli de violettes et d'un lys blanc.  
« Tiens, c'est pour toi mon ami. » lui offrit Remus, amoureusement.  
Le loup-garou était tombé sous le charme du Maître de Potion depuis un moment déjà, mais le fantôme de Lily, planait toujours, et Remus savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour ravir le cœur de son ami.

« T'es con. Mais merci, ce sont mes fleurs préférer, tu le savais ? » dit Severus en prenant le bécher et le déposa sur son bureau

« Oui, je savais » murmura le loup, dont le teint vira à rose pivoine.

Voyant sa gêne, Severus en joua et colla un baiser tendre sur la joue de son ami.

C'est ce moment que Luna, choisi pour enfin arriver dans le labo.

« Oui papa, tu m'as appeler ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui ! Jeune fille, que font toutes ces fleurs dans MES fioles et béchers » demanda Severus, la voix entre la colère et le rire.

« Beh j'ai ramassé des fleurs dans le jardin hier, et j'allais en faire un énorme bouquet quand tu m'a appeler. Alors pour ne pas qu'elles meurent, et ne connaissant pas de sort pour les empêcher de faner, je les aient dispersés d'un coup de baguette dans tous les récipients avec un peu d'eau. » expliqua t-elle

« Un coup de baguette magique ? » s'étonna Severus.

« Euh, oui, fin bon je remonte. Contente que ces fleurs te plaises » et elle fila s'en demander son reste.

« Lu.. je euh... Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Eh bien Luna vient de remonter dans la bibliothèque. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas ? » questionna Remus

« Elle se sert de quelle baguette ? Tu lui a déjà montré ce sort ? » demanda Severus

« Sev' assis toi. Luna est très douée en magie. Elle la pratique presque sans baguette. Des sorts simples, toujours, mais quand même. Elle t'a dis l'avoir fait d'un coup de baguette, mais elle n'en a pas. Elle à lancer le sort en faisant le geste de baguette avec la main. Les fleurs se sont élevées et elle à ajouté un « aguamentis » et le tour était joué. » expliqua Remus, debout face au Maître de Potion assis sur son bureau à côté du bécher de lys et violettes.

« Je suppose que je dois te croire. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est qu'elle ne me l'a jamais montré » se plaignit presque Severus.

« Bon mon ami, je dois y aller, sinon le ministère ne voudra plus que j'aille à Poudlard à l'année. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et prit la poudre de cheminette.

Vraiment, cette journée était riche en émotion. Sa fille avait l'air d'une grande sorcière, pouvant pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Et Remus avait enfin l'audace de lui montrer son amour.

Vraiment, il l'aimait ce bouquet de fleur de violette et de lys.

* * *

 _ **" Lumos "**_

 **Voilà,**

 **J'espère que cela vous à plu.**

 **On se retrouve bien sûr lundi pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 ** _" Nox "_**


	16. Lecture et empoisonnement (15)

_**" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bonsoir les amis. Voici le Chapitre 15, qui continu la fic.**  
 **J'espère que le Chapitre Bonus, à plu et je pense en réécrire d'ici là ou bien des OS, qui feront partis de  
l'histoire en elle même**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée à vous.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, et les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, le soir même.  
Le trio, maintenant composé de Draco, Harry et Luna, était en train de faire leur derniers devoirs. Surtout les deux premiers.

« Euh Draco, on aimerai te parler de quelque chose avant que les autres élèves reviennent. » commença Luna.

« Oui, vas y, je vous écoutes » dit le blond en posant sa plume et levant la tête de son devoir de métamorphose.

« Alors voilà, Hermione Granger est notre amie, et on aimerai que tu l'accepte dans notre groupe d'ami, surtout qu'elle était là avant toi. »

« Euh... cette Née-Moldu est votre amie ? » demanda Draco

« Oui, elle est notre amie et de plus, elle est brillante. Severus et Remus l'apprécie beaucoup et si tu veux rester ami avec nous, tu vas devoir t'en accommodé. En plus elle est géniale. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle est de Serdaigle. Elle aussi ne connaît pas grand chose du monde sorcier. Alors il serai cool, que tu nous en apprenne plus, du moins du point de vu d'un Héritier de Sang-Pur » poursuivit Harry, en posant lui aussi sa plume à côté de son parchemin.

Draco, réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Son éducation et son père serai totalement contre cette union amicale contre nature. Mais lui, il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître la petite Granger, et il fini par accepter le deal de Harry. Après tout, il avait pris la décision lors de ces vacances d'être enfin celui qui voulait être, et non pas celui que l'on voulait qu'il soit. Comme Potter au final, à ce qu'il avait compris. En tout cas c'est ce que ça présence à Serdaigle, montrai aux yeux de toute l'école.  
Satisfait de la réponse, les enfants reprirent leur plume et finirent leur devoir.

Non loin de là, sur l'autre table du salon, que le château avait offert à la nouvelle grande famille, Remus et Severus, déchiffrait le contenu du livre, à la provenance tout autant mystérieuse que l'aide offerte par le château.

« De quoi parlent ils à ton avis ? » demanda Sev' à son ami.

« J'ai cru entendre Lulu et 'Ry, ce matin, discuter du fait qu'il allait falloir parler de Hermione à Draco. Elle est une née-moldu et le statut de Sang-pur de Draco peux créer discussion. » répondit Remus, une main sur le bras de son compagnon.

« Oh, en effet je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Tu crois que quelque fois ces enfants sont plus prévenant que nous, adulte ? Tu as vu la réaction de Luna et Harry, avant hier au petit déjeuner ? Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'ils réagiraient si bien. Tu penses que ... Non oublies » termina Severus.

« Pour répondre à tes questions, oui, ils sont plus prévenant parce qu'ils sont la nouvelle génération et on été élevé dans la peur de Voldemort. On sait l'un comme l'autre qu'il va revenir. Luna et Harry, sont bien placé pour le savoir. Alors oui, ils ont pris les devant par rapport à Draco et Hermione. Je pense qu'ils ne veulent les perdre ni l'un ni l'autre. Et pour leur réaction de l'autre matin, elle est normale. Nous sommes dans un pays et une société qui accepte des couples comme le notre, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter mon ami . Que voulais tu me demander que tu n'as osé faire? » demanda t-il

« Je.. euh... Si nous sommes ensemble, accepterais tu.. de... »

« De... vas y je vais te mordre ! Euh désolé j'aurai pas du dire ça » rigola Remus

« T'es con. Je voulais te demander de prendre en charge avec moi l'éducation de Luna de façon plus officielle. Tu es son précepteur et son « oncle » mais accepterais tu d'être son... « père » avec moi ? »

« Oh Severus, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je suis un Loup-garou et ça le ministère ne l'acceptera jamais. »

« Le ministère n'aura pas son mot à dire, tiens regardes » il lui tendit le lourd ouvrage de cuir.

 _« Toute personne douée de magie ou non, peux se voir attribuer la charge d'un enfant, douée de magie ou non. La magie va alors reconnaître en l'adulte, le lien de parentalité qui l'uni à l'enfant, lorsque l'enfant consciemment ou non, reconnaîtra en l'adulte son père ou sa mère. Un seul mot, « Papa, Maman,Père ou Mère » fera se lier à jamais l'adulte et l'enfant même et surtout s'ils ne sont pas du même sang. Cependant quelques exceptions existes. Par deux fois, déjà, un lien fort entre un enfant et son tuteur, on été reconnu par la magie. En effet un sang-pur à un jour quitter son foyer et à été accueilli par une autre famille. Proche de sa majorité, l'enfant à été lié magiquement à sa nouvelle famille sans qu'aucun des mots de liaisons ne soit prononcé. Ce lien n'a pour autant jamais retirer son héritage à cet enfant qui aujourd'hui pourra en jouir, le jour de sa libération. »_

 _«_ Merde, tu crois que le livre parle de Sirius et de son lien avec la famille de James ? Il est vrai qu'il est parti de chez lui, la veille de sa majorité, et libre, il sera à nouveau Lord Black... »

 _« En effet je parle de Lord Sirius Orion Black »_

Les deux adultes se demandèrent s'ils étaient seins d'esprit, parce qu'en effet le livre venait d'afficher une note dans la marge, comme quoi il parlait bien de Black.

 _« Mrs, je me présente, je suis la mémoire du château. Du moins sa matérialisation. J'existe grâce à un sortilège lancer par le sorcier qui m'a créer. Je suis la mémoire vivante du monde sorcier et de ce château. »_ leur apprit le livre.

« Donc si l'on veut savoir quelque chose, doit on te le demander à voix haute, le penser ou l'écrire ? » demanda Severus en regardant le livre

« ... »

« Ok, passes moi une plume Remus, s'il te plaît. » demanda Severus

« Tu ne vas pas écrire sur cet incunable quand même Sev' ? » s'alarma Remus.

« Donnes moi une plume, mon cœur » minauda Severus histoire de mettre mal à l'aise le lycan.

« Gnagna, tiens, ta plume, mon amour » ria Remus, touchant les lèvres du Maître de Potion, du bout des doigts

Grognant, Severus, pris la plume et la trempa dans l'encre noire.

 _« Tu dis être la mémoire du monde sorcier, et du château. Es tu aussi doué de connaissances autres ? »_ écrivit Severus de sa belle écriture penchée.

 _« Bonjour, Lord Prince. Oui j'ai d'autres capacités. Le sorcier, qui m'a créer à avant tout réunis toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet de la filiation magique. »_ leur « écrivit » le livre

 _« Vous savez qui je suis. Bien. Vous devez donc savoir que j'ai adopté la petite Luna Lovegood. Or un fait me trouble. Il semblerai qu'elle puisse lire dans mes pensées, alors que je suis un maître reconnu en occlumencie et legimencie. Comment cela se fait il ? »_ demanda Severus.

 _« En effet, c'est une chose étrange mais tout à fait explicable. L'événement qui à fait que vous ayez adopté votre fille est un meurtre, dont vous vous sentez coupable. La magie, lorsqu'elle a reconnue votre filiation en même temps que le monde magique, à décidée de renforcer votre lien, en liant vos esprits. L'amour que vous éprouver l'un pour l'autre, est renforcé par ce lien. Rien ne pourra le défaire, sauf peut être une chose... Lorsque vous trouver enfin la force de parler à votre fille et de lui révélé les causes de la mort de ses parents biologiques, le lien pourrai se briser, si elle n'accepte pas vos excuses et qu'elle ne vous pardonne pas. Or, je connais votre fille, elle ne fera jamais rien de tel, n'ayez crainte. »_

 _« … Bien . …. Et qu'en est t-il de cette histoire de protection de sang qui attache le jeune Harry James Potter à sa moldu de tante, Pétunia Dursley née Evans ? »_ demanda Severus.

 _« C'est de la magie ancienne, très ancienne. Lors de son sacrifice pour son dernier né, Lily Evans à offert sa vie. Et cette offrande, aux yeux de la magie, le protège de manière indéfectible, seulement et seulement si, une autre personne de son sang, l'aime. Or j'ai la conviction que Mme Dursley, née Evans n'est pas un exemple de bonté envers cet enfant. Cependant, il est quand même protégé par l'amour d'une autre personne. Vous Lord Prince. En aimant Lily Evans de manière indéfectible malgré vos erreurs, la magie à reconnue en vous la seule personne pouvant le protéger. Donc si la question, est : « Puis-je sortir Harry James Potter de chez ses moldus ? C'est possible en effet. Et Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore ne pourra rien dire. Et pour une fois, je dois dire que cela me réjouis. »_ termina le livre.

« Eh bien, voilà qui répond à toutes nos questions. Tu ne crois pas Severus ? »

« … mon amour pour Lily protège donc Harry... » dit il sans faire attention à Remus, tout en regardant Harry, en train de rire avec Luna et Draco.

« Oui, c'est que vient de dire le livre. Toi et toi seul protège par ton amour de Lily, Harry. Donc oui, tu peux aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire que tu souhaite récupérer la garde de Harry, si tu le veux et si lui aussi. Mais pour cela il va falloir lui en parler et voir avec le livre s'il est d'accord de nous aider à convaincre le directeur. Parce que Harry, cela devrait être aisé. Mais Dumbledore j'émets plus de doutes. Il doit savoir pour toi, il devait savoir, et il a fait fît de tout ça. » dit vindicativement Remus.

« Oui il doit savoir, je le déteste. » pesta Severus.  
Il allait se lever, quand le livre émit un étrange son.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et regardèrent ce dernier perplexe.

 _« Vous aidez est ma priorité et je n'aurai finie ma mission qu'une fois cette dernière chose accomplie »_ leur apprit le livre, avant de se refermer tout seul et se mettre à émettre une lueur jaune pâle.

Les deux hommes, prirent la décision de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires avant d'aller se présenter dans le bureau du directeur. Ils avaient jusqu'à Noël pour ça. Mais pour l'heure ils allèrent chercher les enfants pour aller manger, pour une fois dans la Grande Salle.

C'est donc escorter de Luna, Harry, et Draco, que Remus et Severus, prirent la direction de la table des professeurs, seule table utilisée pendant les vacances et que les effectifs étaient réduits.

« Remus, Severus, les enfants. Quelle surprise de vous voir à nouveau parmi nous. Avez passés de bonnes vacances. On vous à guère vu ces derniers temps. » minauda Minerva.

« Euh, oui, en effet, nous sommes rester entre nous. » tenta vainement Severus, mal à l'aise.

« Papa et Remus, se sont enfin déclarés. Et Harry et Draco ont fait la paix. Nous avons passé du temps à faire leur devoirs et lire. » expliqua les deux pieds dans le plat Luna, sous les rires des deux garçons et les regards gênés des deux adultes.

« Oh, je vois . En effet il était temps. » dit elle avec un clin d'œil vers les adultes de la petite troupe.

« Au fait, Sil'n est venu me voir l'autre soir. Il m'a fait entendre que vous aviez trouvez quelque chose contre... AWD et j'aimerai vous aider. » chuchota t-elle en se rapprochant du couple et en murmurant.

« J'en ai marre de le voir tourner autour de Harry, je suis persuadée qu'il cherche à prouver quelque chose, et je sais que vous y pensez aussi. » leur apprit-elle

« Oui, Mini, on en reparlera plus tard, veux tu ? » proposa Remus.

« Bien sûr, ce soir après le banquet de rentrée, chez vous vers 10h ? » dit elle.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et tous s'installèrent à table.

« Bon-bon-bonjour, les en-en-enfants » bégueya le professeur Quirell

« Bonjour professeur » répondirent les enfants en cœur.

À ce moment là, le professeur tomba et se rattrapa malencontreusement sur la table, près de Harry. Alors qu'il se relevait, il bouscula le verre de Harry, qui ne tomba pas rééquilibrer par le coup de baguette de Minerva, qui était en face. Cette dernière n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver avec du jus de citrouille sur ses belles robes écossaises vert émeraude.

Confus, le professeur alla s'asseoir à sa place et mangea sans lever le nez de son assiette.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » marmonna Harry, alors qu'il venait de vider son verre de jus.

« J'ai chaud, je vais prendre l'air. » dit il en se levant.

« Je t'accompagnes, attend moi » hurla derrière lui Draco.

Harry, sorti de la Grande Salle avec Draco sur ses talons. Il se précipita dehors et vomi le contenu de son estomac.

« Ouch, ne refais jamais ça, veux tu. » se plaignit Draco.

« Excuses moi, Dray, mais ça va pas du tout. Vas chercher Severus, s'il te plaît. » parvint il à dire avant de s'évanouir sur les marches du grand hall.

Draco, le laissa un instant là et couru dans la Grande Salle.

« Severus, Harry, vomis, évanoui. » hurla t-il en entrant dans la pièce, la plongeant dans le silence.

« Attends, articule, je comprend rien. » lui demanda Severus.

« Viens dehors, maintenant ! » hurla Draco en repartant dans l'autre sens

Severus se leva et couru à la suite de Draco. Quand il arriva dans le hall et tomba sur Draco avec Harry dans les bras, il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il s'approcha des deux enfants et pris des bras de Draco, Harry, inconscient.

« Il a été empoisonner. Il faut que tu le maintienne comme cela. Oui voilà, la tête en arrière. Maintenant je vais glisser un bézoard dans sa gorge. Fais tout ton possible pour qu'il ne le recrache pas surtout. Oui voilà c'est bien. Minerva ! Prévient Poppy que j'arrive avec Harry, et dit lui qu'il a été empoisonné. » déclara Severus, gardant son calme, bien qu'il avait envie de tuer le fautif qui se tenait là, se tortillant les mains feignant de la tristesse pour le petit sorcier.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre, mais vous en avez eu deux la semaine dernière ;)**  
 **Je voulais vous dire aussi qu'il n'en reste plus que 5 après. Je ferai une trêve à Noël et je reprendrais après.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	17. Nouvelles confessions et alliées (16)

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Salut les Loulous.**

 **Avez vous passez un bon week end ? Le froid s'installe t-il aussi chez vous ?**  
 **Voici le chapitre de la semaine.**  
 **Des bisous tout pleins.**

 _ **" Méfaits accomplis"** _

* * *

Harry passa 3 jours à l'infirmerie, oscillant entre un état de conscience et un état comateux, inquiétant selon Poppy.  
Severus avait donné son accord pour que Luna veille son ami. Après tout il était reconnu qu'ils étaient amis et surtout cela lui permettait à lui de venir voir le petit malade sans éveiller les soupçons. Il apportai ainsi chaque jour une nouvelle potion à Poppy, en déposant Luna au chevet de Harry.

Draco aussi était inquiet pour son nouvel ami, mais ne devait pas trop le monter. Il avait déjà eu des remontrances de la part de ces soit-disant amis de Serpentard qui avaient peu appréciés l'attitude du jeune Malfoy envers Potter le soir même de la rentrée et de l'admission de Harry à l'infirmerie. Il avait passé le dîner à regarder vers la table des Aigles, en cherchant du regard Luna, puis Severus à la table des professeurs, voyant que cette dernière n'était pas là.  
Excédés les Serpentards lui avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait, et quand il leur avait apprit ils avaient éclatés de rire, et il compris clairement, que son inquiétude devrait rester sous cape. De plus, il savait aussi, bien que personne ne le lui avouerai, que certains de ses "amis" envoyaient des hiboux à son père pour le tenir informé des activités de son fils.

Hermione non plus n'était pas sereine. Elle venait de rentrer de vacances de Samaïn et ni Harry, ni Luna n'avait été là pour l'accueillir.

Il lui était impossible de se rendre dans les cachots pour demander à Severus une explication et elle dû attendre que le Maître de Potion passe près de sa table pendant le dîner, pour lui glisser une note, qui l'a mit enfin au courant.

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla t-elle a voix basse

Elle chercha du regard son professeur et croisa celui de Malfoy, empli d'une tristesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il lui signe de la tête de sortir de la Grande Salle.  
Elle attrapa un bout de pain et une part de tarte et sortie de table, en jetant un œil vers Severus qui acquiesça.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? » demanda t-elle sèchement en retrouvant le serpentard un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Je... euh, je voulais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione » tenta Draco.  
L'utilisation de son prénom choqua la petite brune, qui ne répondit rien laissant le champ libre à son acolyte.

« J'étais avec Harry et Luna ce midi à table quand cela c'est produit. Il ne s'est pas senti bien, est sorti de table et je l'ai suivit dehors. J'ai juste eu le temps de le faire vomir et de courir chercher Parrain. C'est lui qui l'a sauvé avec un bézoard. Il a été empoisonner. On ne sait pas trop comment, mais on sait qui. » débita Draco à toute vitesse.

« Attends, tu quoi ? Étais avec Luna et Harry ? Empoisonner ? Oh plus jamais à non jamais je ne partirai en vacances en laissant ces deux là tous seuls » pesta t-elle.

« Hermione ? » demanda la voix de Severus dans son dos, la faisant sursauté comme pas possible

« Peux tu nous suivre s'il te plaît ? »

Elle se retourna et se rendit compte que Severus, Remus et Luna se tenaient à présent dans le même couloir qu'elle et Draco.

Sans plus attendre de réponse de sa part, ils prirent tous la direction des cachots et entrèrent dans les appartements des Snape.

« Sil'n assures toi que personne ne s'approche d'ici. Et dans le cas contraire, tu ne laisse personne entrer sans m'en avoir averti » demanda le maître des lieux en s'adressant à sa porte.

0o0o0o0

« Vous êtes donc amis? Mais je ne comprend pas Mal...Draco. Tu ne devrais pas chercher plutôt à nuire à Harry, pour aider Tu-sais-Qui ? Et … Je suis perdue » dit Hermione, une fois que les événements lui furent relatés.

« Oui, Harry et Draco sont amis. Draco et moi on se connaît depuis des années déjà. Mais jamais je n'ai été chez lui. Il ne faudrait pas que son père apprenne que j'ai survécu à l'attaque contre mes parents. Il l'a toujours su et n'a jamais rien dit. Papa est son parrain, donc il est souvent venu à la maison pendant les vacances ou quand Narcissa et Lucius ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper.  
Il sait que notre amitié à Harry et moi envers toi est sincère et il l'a respecte, donc il te respecte. N'est ce pas Draco ? » demanda Luna en se retournant vers le petit blond.

« Oui, je ne suis pas ce que les autres pensent. Tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un crétin de sang-pur, qui ne respecte que les siens et sûrement même un futur mangemort. Mais c'est pas vrai. Ça c'est ce que père veux que je soit, un Héritier, fier de ses origines et du passé de son père et adhérant à ses idées. Je ne veux pas être un partisan de Voldemort. C'est un menteur, un couard et ceux qui l'on rejoint sont tous des lâches. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi Parrain. Je parle des amis de Père. Trop peureux pour s'opposer et ont préférer le rejoindre plutôt que de dire non. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas. Je te respecte. Tu as fais de mauvais choix, mais la vie est un choix en elle même, et tu l'as choisi elle. » termina t-il en désignant Luna, dont visiblement il connaissait l'histoire.

« C'est la vérité Hermione. Tu sais combien Luna est sincère, quand elle dit cela. » intervint Remus, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, jusque là.

« De plus il sait que Severus et moi sommes ensemble et n'en a parler à personne. Il n'est pas ce que les gens veulent qu'il soit. C'est un masque qu'il a accepter de faire tomber pour nous, parce que nous lui faisons confiance. Accordes lui aussi le bénéfice du doute, veux tu ? Pour Harry. » termina le loup-garou.  
Intelligent, il avait toujours su toucher la petite brune, qui d'une main tendue, sella un accord avec Draco.

« KNOCK, KNOCK ! »

« C'est Maîtressssse MacGonagal » annonça Sil'n

« Oh, fait là entrer veux tu ? »

« ... »

« … Bonsoir Minerva » saluèrent Severus et Remus. »

« Bonsoir Mrs, les enfants » fît elle d'un signe de tête.

« Euh, on va aller dans ma chambre » lança Luna, en se levant.

« Non vous pouvez rester, cela vous concerne et puis vous savez déjà tout. De plus on voudrait votre avis. Surtout le tiens Hermione, si tu veux bien. » proposa Severus.

« Euh, oui d'accord » dit elle en se rasseyant avec les deux autres à même le tapis du salon, pour laisser la place à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je vais faire du thé, toujours avec un nuage de lait, Mini ? » demanda Luna qui se relevait pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Oui, merci ma chérie »

« Mini, faudra arrêter de l'appeler comme ça l'an prochain, tu le sais » demanda Remus

« Oui, mais tant que je le peux, je vais pas m'en priver. Elle est un rayon de soleil, que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir. Tu, vous avez de la chance les garçons » dit elle en collant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus, assis à ses côtés.

« Hmmff » répondit le battu

« Voilà le thé » dit elle en posant une lourde théière sur la table basse, du sucre et du lait.

« Euh et les tasses ? » demanda Hermione, un peu surprise par tant de simplicité entre tous ces adultes et Luna.

« Attends regardes » Elle agita sa baguette et conjura 6 tasses à thé dans un parfait ensemble de porcelaine anglaise.

« Yahou, Lunny t'es trop forte » s'exclama Draco, « regardes j'arrive à peine à la faire voler moi :

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ » dit il en tendant sa baguette vers sa tasse, qui se trémoussa à peine dans sa main.

«Hey, regardez ça : « _Avis_ » » et des petits oiseaux bleus sortirent de la baguette de Hermione, ravie de son coup

« Miss Granger, c'est un sort d'une grande précision, ou l'avez vous appris ? » s'enquit la professeur

« Euh, dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Sev' » répondit elle, baissant la tête penaude

« Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte, c'est un sort très avancé. Vous êtes douée et je ne suis pas étonné que vous sachiez le faire. Si je pouvais je vous donnerai bien 10 points. Mais en dehors des cours ce n'est pas possible. Mais dès demain, je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils vous soient donnés.

Quelque part, loin, dans les couloirs silencieux de la nuit, 10 saphirs tombèrent dans le sablier des Serdaigles. Une note apparue dans le cahier de comptes de points et punitions de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne le vit jamais.

« Alors les garçons, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ? » reprit Minerva

« Voilà, Remus et … moi... eh bien... euh...sommes ensemble. J'ai ouvert les yeux et il apparaît que j'ai enfin fait mon deuil de Lily, pour Remus. » confessa Severus dans un soupir de stress.

« Je suis contente pour vous. C'est bien, Severus, tu avances et maintenant tu ne seras plus jamais seul, entre Luna et Remus, tu vas avoir de quoi faire » dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Ce qui nous amène à notre conversation de ce soir. » enchaîna Remus.

« Nous avons en notre possession un livre, qui nous permettrai de mettre Albus dans une désagréable position. En effet n'a-t-il jamais revendiqué que la protection du sang, protégeait Harry, et que c'est pour cela qu'il était chez les Dursley ? »

« Si en effet, j'étais là quand, nous l'y avons déposé » raconta Minerva

« Eh bien c'est du pipeau »

Severus, tendit l'incunable à Minerva après avoir écrit au livre de faire réapparaître le passage expliquant que c'était lui qui, désormais protégeait Harry, même s'il avait fait son deuil de Lily.

« Oh ! » fût la seule chose que dit Minerva.

Attrapant le livre à son tour, Hermione le lu tout en le montrant aux 2 autres assis de part et d'autre à ses côtés.

« Mais papa... cela veut dire que Harry, peux venir à la maison alors ? Si tu en es le seul protecteur de part ton amour pour Lily, il n'a plus rien à faire à Privet Drive alors. » s'exclama la petite blonde

« En effet, mais pour le moment c'est pas notre premier soucis. Le problème est de savoir qui l'a empoisonné et avec quoi. Poppy, me dit qu'il a des phases de réveille et d'autres d'absences totales, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui lui a été administrer, ni comment, ni par qui.

« Quirell » murmura Draco

« Quoi ? Le professeur Quirell est trop gentil pour cela » s'indigna Minerva, plus pour l'accusation que pour le manque de titre.

« Puisque je vous dit que c'est lui » marmonna à nouveau le serpentard.

« Pourquoi l'accuses tu ? » demanda Severus à son filleul

« Il est venu à la maison cet été, je ne t'en ai pas parler ne sachant pas qu'il serai professeur à l'école encore cette année. Il est venu voir papa pour lui demander un poison efficace, intraçable et tuant à petit feu. Père lui à dit qu'il lui trouverai ça et qu'il demanderai au meilleur de tous. Et que ce dernier ne poserai pas de question, s'il ne savait pour qui c'était. » termina Draco éclatant en sanglot.

« C'était pour lui... » lâcha dans un murmure de stupeur Severus.

« Que lui as tu fournis ? » fini par demander Remus en prenant la main de son compagon

« Un filtre de la mort » souffla Severus.

« Sauf que la dose était pour un adulte et je doute que cet abruti n'est mis que la moitié de la fiole, j'ai tué Harry... mais quel père je fais si je tue l'enfant de ma meilleure amie … » éclata à son tour en sanglot Severus.  
Remus le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant, dans le but d'apaiser sa peine, comme il avait si souvent fait.

« Severus, » tenta, après un moment de silence respectueux, Minerva

« ... »

« N'as tu pas un antidote pour ce poison, te connaissant tu as sûrement ça en stock » dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix

« Si, en effet, mais il est trop tard maintenant, il doit être pris au pire dans les 24h... ça fait 3 jours qu'il est là haut dans cet état là et par ma faute » se maudit le Maître de Potion.

« Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon cœur, tu ne savais pas pour qui tu travaillais. Tu n'as pas demandé à Lucius. C'est à lui qu'il faut en vouloir. Il savait que si le gentil Quirell lui demandai ça, c'était pas anodin, sinon il serai venu te voir directement, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Remus, un regard tendre pour son compagnon.

« Fin maintenant, je sais ce que Harry à ingérer, je vais pouvoir chercher le contre poison, mais ça va pas être aisé, certains ingrédients, ne sont pas ici. Je vais devoir m'absenter, et cela ne passera pas inaperçu. Remus, tu vas prendre les cours de Potions à ma place, j'en ai pour 3 jours tout au plus. Ça te vas ? » demanda t-il un genoux sur le canapé en regardant son voisin

« Euh c'est que je n'ai jamais été doué là dedans, tu l'as souvent répété toi même. » grimaça le lycan

« Oui mais Oncle Remus, c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour Pe.. Harry » dit elle en se reprenant de justesse.

« Si tu veux Remus, je te donnerai un coup de main, je ne suis pas une experte, mais si on se réfère à tout ce que va nous dire Severus, on devrai s'en sortir tu ne crois pas ? » proposa Minerva.

« Ok, mais va quand même falloir le dire à Dumbledore, et ça, ça va être moins drôle. » annonça Remus.

« T'inquiète pas, je m'en charge, je vais lui dire que nous avons identifier le poison que Harry à ingérer et que pour cela Severus doit aller chercher les ingrédients dangereux qu'il garde chez lui, et faire le contre poison. Il ne pourra protester et on lui assurera que les cours seront quand même donnés. Si on lui offre toutes les informations et les solutions, il ne peux pas dire non. Je le sais que trop bien, j'en ai fait les frais, il fût un temps. » confessa le professeur MacGonagal

« Qu'entends tu par là ? Il t'a menacé ? » demanda Severus, désireux d'en savoir plus sur le personnage qu'il commençait à avoir en grippe.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si les enfants peuvent l'entendre, mais je pense qu'ils en savent déjà beaucoup pour reculer.

Quand je suis revenue à l'école pour faire mon stage auprès de lui en tant que professeur de métamorphose, nous nous sommes inévitablement rapproché. Je venais de perdre le dernier parent qu'il me restait et autant dire que je n'étais pas très assidue à mon apprentissage.

Il voulu en savoir plus et un soir de profonde tristesse, je lui confia que de la perte de ma mère, il me restais une fortune dont je ne savais que faire, n'ayant ni mari, ni enfant. Il laissa passé un moment, puis un soir lors de la correction de parchemins, ils me fît la cours. Pas que je ne voulais pas, mais c'était mon professeur et tuteur de stage et surtout, je le savais aux abois pour l'Ordre. Plus personne ne voulait donner, et surtout il n'avait plus personne à dépouiller. » Elle prit une gorgée de thé, que Hermione avait préalablement réchauffer d'un petit coup de baguette.

« Merci Hermione. Donc au début je l'ai laisser faire, mais j'ai vite compris mon erreur, et j'ai voulu le repousser. Grand mal m'en pris. On ne repousse pas un homme comme Albus Dumbledore. Il à alors menacer de me lier à lui de force et j'en passe. Tout ce qu'il voulais, c'est faire main basse sur ma fortune. Alors pour avoir la paix, j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Je lui ai offert un huitième de ma fortune, cette part s'élevant quand même à 5 millions de Gallions, j'estimai être plus que généreuse. Oui Mr Malfoy, je suis si riche que cela, puisque je vois à votre tête que vous avez fait le calcul, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi il voulais tant m'épouser. Cependant ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulais un héritier. Non mais cette blague. Comme si j'allais en plus m'abaisser à cela. Il a alors jurer que mon premier né, serait sien quoi qu'il arrive. Depuis ce jour je me suis jurée de n'avoir jamais d'enfant. Mais hélas la vie vous réserve toujours des surprises. Il ne sait pas que cet enfant existe et pourtant il l'a sous les yeux tous les jours... » la voix de Minerva s'éteignit dans cette dernière révélation.

« Mais qui est-ce ? » demanda Draco

« A ton avis ? Qui garde Harry en ce moment ? » questionna Minerva avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Poppy ? C'est ta fille ? Non d'une chouette ! Mais c'est Pomfresh son nom de famille. » s'exclama Severus

« Oui son nom de mariée. Mais elle est ma fille. » dévoilà Minerva, penaude

L'annonce jeta un blanc sur le petit salon.

C'est dans ce silence, que la tête de Poppy, justement apparut dans des flemmes vertes de la cheminée

« Severus, Harry est réveillé. Oh bonsoir Professeur Macgonagal. Je ne vous savais pas ici. Remus, les enfants. » salua t-elle. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rester éveillé, mais ils vous réclame tous. Passez donc par la cheminée. » Elle se recula et tous prirent la direction de l'infirmerie, passant par la cheminée.

0o0o0o0

« Petit Chat, comment tu vas ? » demanda Luna, sans ambages

« ça, ça va, j'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. » répondit péniblement Harry

« Je suis désolé, Harry » dit Severus, en retrait du groupe.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Pa... papa ? » répondit Harry dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Parce que c'est moi qui ai fournis par intermédiaire, la potion qui t'as empoisonné. Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé » dit Severus éclatant à nouveau en prenant la main de Harry, maintenant presque inerte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il ne bouge plus » paniqua Draco, assis de l'autre côté du lit.

« C'est normal Mr Malfoy, il est à nouveau en phase de sommeil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'aura plus période de coma. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

« Professeur Macgonagal, je peux vous parlez. » demanda Poppy

« Oui tu peux, ils savent et tu peux leur faire confiance. Je pense que ces Mrs nous l'on prouvez et ces enfants, je m'en porte garante. » lui répondit Minerva

« Je sais qui est le coupable, il est revenu ici une nuit, pensant que je dormais. Tu me connais, je dors d'une oreille, surtout ici, avec Dumbledore... » dit elle dans un murmure.

« Et l'autre nuit, donc, Quirell est venu ici, il a tenté de l'étouffé avec son oreiller. Je lui ai lancer un sort de désarmement et un stupefix, mais le temps que je t'appelles, il était reparti. Tu sais que je ne maîtrise pas aussi bien que toi le Patronus, et le temps que je me rapproche de la cheminée, il était parti. » raconta Poppy

« Nos soupçons étaient donc juste. Que va t-on faire Severus » demanda Minerva en regardant son collègue

« .. Il m'a appeler « papa », Remus … qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Et Luna ? » dit Severus regardant vers Remus, les yeux perdu dans le vide au dessus de Harry.

« Papa, c'est pas grave, moi ça ne me dérange pas te de partager avec Harry, au contraire, c'est cool » dit de son habituel ton candide sa fille

« Je... euh... Oui, tu as raison,... c'est ... t'es adorable ma puce. » répondit maladroitement Severus.

« Poppy, tu as dis avoir eu le temps de le stupefixer. Sans contre sort tu n'en sort pas en 5 minutes. Loin de là, j'en sais quelque chose. Donc soit il a été aider de l'extérieur, ce que je ne pense pas, soit Sil'n à raison, et là on est pas dans le pétrin » déclara Severus, en reprenant contenance

« Et que dit ce cher Gardien ? » demandèrent les 3 adultes.

« Que Voldemort à pris possession de Quirell... »

C'est un silence de stupeur, que Dumbledore, choisi de faire son entrée, dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Oui, bon d'accord je vous l'a fait à la Cliffhanger, mais pour une fois je voulais le faire comme ça. Et puis c'est le moment le plus adéquat pour faire une coupure. Désolé les Loulous. XD**

 **A la semaine prochaine. Des bisous dans vos faces, comme dirais ma Crevette.**

 **Eli'**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	18. Rémission, fête de retour et devoirs (17

**_" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_**

 **Bonjour les petits loups. Vous allez bien? Avez passé un bon week end?  
Voici la suite du chapitre de la semaine passée, où Dumbledore débarquait comme une fleur.  
Il m'a été demandé, il y de ça un petit moment, si il y aurai du bashing... et bien oui XD **

**Bonne lecture. Je vous nems**

 ** _"Méfaits accomplis "_**

* * *

« Eh bien il y en a du monde autour de cet enfant ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, parlant fort, ne faisant pas cas du dit enfant qui dormait

« Draco Malfoy au chevet de Potter.. une intention quelconque de finir le travail ? » demanda le directeur, un regard méchant vers le petit blond

« Professeur ! Je ne vous permet en aucun cas, de parler à mon filleul comme cela. Il est là pour son ami » s'énerva, Severus.

« De plus, qui êtes vous, pour pensez qu'un enfant veuille en tué, un autre, vous êtes tombé sur la tête, ou votre statut vous monte t-il à la tête. » s'indigna Minerva.

« Mr Dumbledore, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, comme vous venez de le faire avec toutes les personnes présentent, et ce à différents niveaux, je vous prierai de prendre la direction de la porte, s'il vous plaît. » demanda poliment Poppy, en se rapprochant de sa mère.

«Beh... » fût le seul son qui sorti de la bouche de l'incriminé

« S'il vous plaît, professeur » insista Minerva, auprès duquel les autres adultes s'étaient rapprocher dans le but de protéger les enfants derrière eux.

Dumbledore, ne pût que s'avoué vaincu et sorti sans un mot.

Une fois sûr que ce dernier était à nouveau dans son bureau, merci à la Grande Gargouille et aux portraits du bureau directorial, les adultes reprirent leur conversation.

« Es tu sûr de ce qu'avance ton gardien ? » reprit Poppy

« Oui, il l'a entendu. Quand il est venu m'annoncé qu'il partait dans les Montagnes Noires, pour Samaïn... Mais oui les Montagnes Noires » dit il en se levant frénétique. Il embrassa Luna sur la joue ainsi que Harry et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus, en un baiser amoureux, et fila dans une envolée de robe noire.

« Mais que, j'ai pas tout compris là » dit Poppy

«Sev'... » murmura Harry dans son sommeil

« Non, ne faites pas ça, pas Harry, tuer moi, mais pas Harry » se mit à hurler le petit brun

Remus, le pris dans ses bras et le berça, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec Severus.

« Chut, c'est un cauchemar, chut, je suis là calme toi, ça va aller » murmura le loup.

« Papa ! » et il se réveilla.

« Oh non, non, non, pas encore ce cauchemar, et à tout les coups Neville va encore râler » dit Harry, en cherchant ses lunettes.

« Oh tiens Remus, que fais tu là ? » demanda Harry sous le regard complètement ahuri de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Minerva

« Attends maman, je vais lui lancer un sort de diagnostique. » et elle lança un sort de médication

Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. Harry était en pleins délire, totalement inconscient du réel qui l'entourait.

« Il va falloir tenter de le réveiller pour de bon. Quelqu'un à une idée de ce qui pourrai le ramener à la réalité ? » demanda Minerva, de la panique dans la voix

« Moi, je suis là, j'ai ce qu'il faut. J'avais oublié que j'avais demandé à ce connard de me rapporter des plantes endémiques à la forêt des Montagnes Noires. Et par chance, il s'y trouve la fleurs contre poison de la Mort Liquide. A quel stade en est il ? » demanda pour finir Severus en rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Il délire, nous voit mais dans une autre réalité que la notre. » expliqua Remus.

« Oh, c'est la merde » annonça Severus, pour lui même, mais qui fût entendu par tous.

« Tiens Poppy, broie ça dans une potion de sommeil légère, s'il te plaît » dit Severus, en tendant une magnifique fleurs mauve à l'infirmière. Cette dernière étonnée de tant de gentillesse de la part de son collègue.

« Quoi ? Tu préfères que je soit froid avec toi ? Je rigole, Poppy, mais par contre fais vite s'il te plaît, on va le perdre sinon. »

A ces mots, Poppy ,se précipita dans son labo, pour préparer la mixture.

« Merci, Severus, » dit Minerva en lui prenant l'épaule

« Remus, comment est il ? » demanda t-il

« Bah euh... c'est compliqué, il à fait un cauchemar, celui de la mort de Lily mais en disant les mots de Lily face à Voldemort, et là il nous parle, mais sans réellement nous voir. Je ne sais pas comment font les enfants pour dormir, vu comme il à crié. » raconta Remus  
« Qu'a t-il crié » s'enquit Severus

« Papa » murmura Remus en regardant son compagnon dont les yeux s'embuèrent instantanément.

« Harry, » appela doucement Severus

« Papa ? Pourquoi j'ai mal partout. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là, alors que je te parles. Et maman, ou est elle ? » sur cette question, il éclata en sanglot.

« Severus, tiens voilà la potion. » dit Poppy , en lui tendant un gobelet en étain

« Tiens bonhomme, bois ça, ça ira mieux » dit tendrement Severus, en donnant le gobelet à Harry qui hocha la tête et avala d'un trait le breuvage.

« Maintenant tu vas te rallonger et ça ira mieux demain, d'accord ? »

Harry se rallongea et sombra enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve et surtout pour une nuit, enfin salvatrice.

0o0o0o0

« Severus, Remus, Maman, Harry est réveillé et vous demande tous. Je retourne près de lui en vous attendant. Prenez le chemin classique, pour... enfin vous voyez. » dit Poppy en repartant vers son petit patient.

« Ils arrivent, tu as mangé ? » demanda Poppy à Harry, assis sur son lit en pyjama

« Oh oui, depuis le temps que je suis ici j'avais faim. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ça » dit il en tripotant la perche de perfusion.

« C'est une perfusion moldue. Elle t'a alimentée en eau pendant tout ce temps. J'ai appris ça lors de mes études de médecine moldue. Et oui, je suis aussi docteur dans le monde moldu. » rigola Poppy en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

Ils parlèrent ainsi du monde moldu et de la vie de Poppy dans ce monde et son apprentissage de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que tous les autres arrivent.

« Harry, oh que je suis contente que tu ailles bien » dit Luna en se jetant dans ses bras, suivit de près de Hermione qui lui fit aussi un câlin.

« Moi aussi les filles, ces ténèbres ne sont pas fréquentables, croyez moi, je ne sais pas comment fait Voldemort... il est tellement perdu, et si en colère.. » dit Harry sans se rendre compte de la tête des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Que veux tu dire Harry ? » demanda Severus curieux

« Euh... Bonjour Sev'... je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire... Et quand à Voldemort, il n'est pas mort, il ère dans ce monde, cherchant désespérément un moyen de reprendre vie. Il cherche une pierre capable de rajeunir et de ne pas mourir. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parle, mais il à dit un mot, un mot qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans mon souvenir, car c'est un souvenir. Il à dit : « Flamel » »

« Oh mon dieu » lâcha Minerva, « la pierre philosophale... » murmura t-elle

« Oui c'est ça, la pierre philosophale, c'est ce qu'il à dit, vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en regardant Minerva et évitant le plus possible Severus.

« Oh, oui on le sait Harry, c'est ce que cache Dumbledore dans le couloir du 3ème étage » révéla Luna qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Ah.. oui alors dans ce cas là , ça confirme nos soupçons. Voldemort à pris possession de Quirell et ce dernier cherche un moyen de s'en emparer. Mais il est trop con pour passer nos défenses, non ? » demanda Minerva qui avait mit en place un jeu d'échec version sorcier, grandeur nature dans le couloir menant à la pierre.

« Oh ne sous estime pas ce couard. Il a déjà réussi faire entrer un troll dans le château, alors passer nos pièges, ne sera pas un problème pour ce crétin. » déclara Severus, sans prêter attention aux regards courroucés de Remus, à l'utilisation des vulgarités devant les enfants.

« Poppy, Harry, peut il sortir ? J'aimerai que l'on puisse parler sans avoir de problème du genre d'hier soir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » demanda Severus.

« Oh mais tout de suite, la fleurs à fait son office. Je n'ai jamais vu un rétablissement à la Mort Liquide si rapide. Tu peux sortir Harry, mais pas dans cette tenue, et attends que je t'enlève la perfusion. » dit Poppy en enlevant l'aiguille du bras de Harry, sous les regards apeurés de Remus et Severus, pas habitués à cela.

« Voilà, tiens enfile cette robe. Je vais tirer le rideau » lui dit Remus en lui tendant une robe de sorcier.

Harry s'empressa d'enfiler la robe, dans le seul but de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Poppy, elle était adorable et la fille de Minerva Macgonagal, une gentille femme.

« Voilà, je suis prêt, on y va ? Pas que je n'aime pas être là, mais bon ça me rappelle un peu trop Vous-Savez-Qui. » Harry prit la main de Luna et la suivit dans les couloirs du château, accompagné du reste de la troupe.

« Merci de l'avoir ramener, » glissa Draco à son parrain, alors qu'ils suivaient une tête blonde et une brune qui marchait main dans la main devant eux

« De rien, je ne lui ai que donné une potion tu sais. Un jour tu feras pareil, je te montrerai. Je vais mettre en place des cours de potions pour les autres. Tu peux te joindre à nous. » proposa Severus.

« Oh oui ça me ferai plaisirs, comme ça je ne me ferai plus jamais avoir. Si j'avais su ce que Harry avait, je n'aurai pas paniqué. Je suis nul » se lamenta Draco.

« Non tu n'y es pour rien, tu es en première année, tu as très bien réagit en le faisant vomir, crois moi. Aller réjouis toi, ton ami est vivant, on va faire une petite fête avant que Hermione ne le noie sous les devoirs » dit en rigolant son parrain en reprenant le chemin des cachots, direction que Luna avait prise.

0o0o0o0

Arrivés dans le couloir des cachots, ils furent accueilli par un bien étrange duo. En effet, Raven et Sil'n se tenaient là, devant la porte des appartements de Severus et Luna.

« Bonjour Harry Potter, content de vous voir à nouveau sur vos 2 pieds. Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez. » dit l'Aigle.

« Bonjour Raven, je suis désolé mais c'était involontaire de ma part. Les amis, Hermione et Draco, je vous présente Raven l'Aigle de Bronze et Sil'n le Serpent de Bois. Hermione tu auras reconnu notre cher portier de salle commune, n'est ce pas ? Et Draco, les yeux de la porte de ta salle sont ceux de Sil'n » leur appris Harry.

« Je les ai connu, un soir de cauchemar ou je suis descendu voir Severus, totalement perdu. »

« Oh, c'est donc vous Sil'n ! » s'etonna Draco qui en avait tant entendu parler.

« Oui jeune héritier Malfoy. J'ai connu votre père et votre mère. Cette dernière était d'une gentillesse. Savez vous qu'une fois, elle à défendu une serdaigle en mauvaise posture dans le parc ? « demanda le serpent

« Euh non » bafouilla incrédule Draco

« Sil'n, si tu nous ouvrai que l'on en parle à l'intérieur. Vous n'êtes pas censé être visible aux yeux de tous, je te rappelle. D'ailleurs Raven, si quelqu'un veux rentrer, comment vas tu faire ? » demanda Remus.

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'ai délégué ça à mon apprenti pour une fois. On ne fête pas la résurrection du Survivant tous les jours » répondit Raven espiègle.

« Oh je vois. Allez tout le monde entre. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Minerva qui n'avait pas suivit le petit groupe pour ne pas éveillée les soupçons de Dumbledore, arriva par la cheminée avec sa fille.  
Elles avaient toutes deux, les bras charger de victuailles en tout genre, et déposèrent leur précieux fardeau sur la grande table du salon. On pouvait y trouver, des gâteaux, dont le gâteau au chocolat de Marcus, du jus de citrouille, du thé et une montagne de bonbons.

« Mini, tu penses vraiment que tous ces bonbons sont une bonne idée ? » demanda Severus alors que lui même en prenait une poignée.

« Je crois que oui » lui dit elle en lui collant son coude dans les côtes.

« Va falloir que tu arrêtes ça, sinon Remus va finir par te mordre » dit il hilare en regardant la Maître de Métamorphose.

« Pourquoi devrais je mordre, mon ancien professeur et amie ? » demanda Remus en leur apportant une tasse de thé chacun.

« Pour rien je t'assure, je disais ça, parce qu'elle m'avait encore collé un coup de coude dans les côtes. » expliqua Severus.

« Ah oui, comme ça » répliqua Remus en lui en remettant un de plus. Mort de rire, il fini par déposé un tendre baiser sur le front de son compagnon, celui-ci renfrogné comme jamais.

« Oh aller Sev', je rigole, mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu boudes » le taquina t-il. Hilare, Minerva et Poppy qui n'avaient rien rater de l'échange, partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé en face des enfants.

« Alors les enfants, comment allez vous, tous ? » questionna le professeur

Prenant la parole la première, Hermione, exprima pour la première fois sa peur de perdre son ami. Elle avait garder pour elle ses peurs en se réfugiant dans les études, mais la sortie de Harry, l'avait fait « revenir » à la réalité, et elle réalisait qu'elle avait eu très peur.

A cette confession, Draco, s'excusa une nouvelle fois, de la méchanceté de son père et de la bêtise de Quirell, prenant sur lui les fautes des adultes. Severus avait eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, le blond n'en démordait pas.

Harry, le regarda un long moment, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre. De part ce geste, il lui pardonnait une faute qui n'était pas sienne, ce qui eu le mérite de calmer les tremblements du jeune garçon.

Luna quant à elle, dit qu'elle savait que son père sauverai Harry, et ne s'était donc pas tant inquiété plus que ça. Elle avait cependant eu peur quand Dumbledore avait fait éruption dans l'infirmerie et avait insinué que la présence de Draco signifiait qu'il voulait finir le travail. Elle n'avait pas compris l'attitude du directeur, qui avait pourtant toujours été gentil avec elle. Elle en avait peur maintenant, et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde, le croiser seule dans les couloirs. Elle promis donc de ne plus jamais sortir de l'appartement sans quelqu'un a ses côtés.

Poppy et Minerva échangèrent un regard, lourd de sens avec Severus et Remus qui étaient venu les rejoindre sur des fauteuils de cuire vert conjurés pour l'occasion.

En effet, l'attitude de Dumbledore les avaient tous choqués, mais les adultes ne pensaient pas que les enfants en seraient si touchés.  
Ils se promirent d'en discuter à la nuit tombé, lorsque les enfants dormiraient.

Pour le moment, il fallait en profiter et les conversations moins sérieuses reprirent.

Les enfants conversaient sur les cours que Harry avait rater, et ce dernier fit la moue quand Hermione lui appris qu'elle lui avait déjà recopié tous les cours en mettant des annotations dans les marges afin qu'il lui soit plus facile de rattraper son retard. Elle l'informa aussi qu'elle serai contente de l'aider dans ses devoirs, et que Draco s'était aussi proposer de lui apporter son aide.

Au départ peu amène de devoir reprendre les cours et rattraper son retard, l'aide de Draco et la prévenance de Hermione lui fît chaud au cœur, et il prit ses deux amis dans ses bras, dans une étreinte pleine d'amitié.

« Je suis contente de le voir comme ça, ça n'a pas été facile, et je t'avouerai qu'a un moment je ne donnai pas cher de sa vie » confessa Poppy à sa mère.

« Je sais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore à laisser le professeur Quirell revenir de son périple chez les Vampires des Montagnes Noires, alors qu'il trimballe Tu-sais-Qui derrière sa tête.

T'imagines qu'il va falloir laisser les enfants reprendre les cours avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais on ne peux pas non plus empêcher les élèves d'avoir cours. » reprit Minerva

« Non, on ne peux pas en effet, cependant, on peux y mettre un espion. Remus se propose d'assisté aux cours, dans le cadre de sa nouvelle formation. On va prétexter que pour ses études il doit assister le professeur. Il gardera ainsi un œil sur Quirell. » informa Severus.

« Et moi alors, je vais faire quoi de mes journées ? Je veux pas rester seule. Dis Poppy, je pourrais venir avec toi à l'infirmerie ? Je t'aiderai dans ce que tu veux » implora Luna de ses grands yeux bleus, auxquels personnes ne résiste.

« Si ton père donne son accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. De plus lorsqu'il n'y aura pas de travail, je peux t'enseigner les sorts de soins autres. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais doué pour ton âge » proposa Poppy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Papa ? Vous êtes d'accord ? » demanda Luna en regardant Severus et Remus assis côte à côte.

« Pourquoi ms vouvois tu ? » demanda perplexe Severus

« Beh, non, je vous demande à tous les deux, vous êtes mes papas non, alors je demande aux deux. » expliqua avec évidence Luna

« Euh... oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, excuses moi, je ne m'y fait pas encore » répondit Severus

« C'est d'accord pour moi, en tout cas, Luna, et je pense que Sev' l'es aussi, n'est ce pas » dit Remus en le regardant.

Celui ci hocha la tête en le dévisageant comme s'il venait de le voir pour la première fois.

« Merci Papa, et Papa » dit Luna. A ce moment là, un fin fil d'or parti de cette dernière pour aller s'enrouler autour du poignet de Remus. La magie venait de le reconnaître lui aussi comme le père de Luna.

Un peu perdu, Remus s'assit sur l'accoudoir de Severus et celui-ci vint le prendre dans ses bras, heureux pour son compagnon et sa fille.

« Que vient il de se passer ? » demanda Minerva en s'asseyant en face du couple.

« La magie vient de reconnaître Remus comme le père de Luna. Je ne serai pas étonné que le Grand Livre est déjà changer le nom de Luna. Ça va devenir le plus long de l'histoire » dit Severus en rigolant.

« Luna Lovegood Snape Lupin...en effet ça fait long » constata Poppy.

« Oui, ça fait long, et tu oublie Prince, mais bon c'est son identité, si elle veut en changer, elle le dira » affirma Severus.

Les quatre adultes regardèrent les enfants en train de manger une part de gâteau assis à table. Ils étaient calme et riaient de tout et de rien, inconscients des tracas des adultes et de la vie qui allait être la leur, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous liés les uns aux autres.

« Harry, tu as hurlé pendant ton séjour à l'infirmerie, et tu as parler à Severus en l'appelant « Papa », tu te souviens » demanda Draco.

« Oui, je me souviens de tout. Je sais que j'ai pris Severus pour mon père, dans mon cauchemar, celui que je revis presque toutes les nuits. C'est la nuit de la mort de mes parents. Papa, avait ouvert à Peter Pettigrow, le traître, et Voldemort est entré derrière lui. Il a tué mon père, pendant que ma mère courrait à l'étage pour me protéger. Mais Voldemort l'a rattrapé et elle s'est sacrifié pour moi. Sa mort et l'amour qu'elle me portait à permis à la magie de me protéger et de retourner son sort contre lui. » raconta Harry, dans un silence que seul le feu de cheminée brisait.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je suis le pire ami. Je n'aurai pas dût te demander ça, je suis désolé » sanglota Draco.

« Mais non Draco, ce n'est pas grave, ça fait du bien d'en parler. Je suis content que vous soyez au courant. Les amis doivent se dire ces choses là. Et non Draco tu n'es pas le pire ami de la planète. Si tu veux un ami pire que tout, je te présenterai mon crétin du cousin, tu vas voir, lui il est horrible comme ami. Il frappe ses amis s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Tu vois le genre ? » rigola Harry.

« Euh oui, en effet je vois le genre. Si un jour ton cousin, te frappes à nouveau, fais le moi savoir, je viendrai lui offrir un florilège de sorts bien sentis » rigola à son tour Draco

Tous les 4 pliés de rire, les adultes virent s'asseoir avec eux et ils finirent de déjeuner en riant et en parlant de tout et de rien avec légèreté.

0o0o0o0

Après le déjeuner, Minerva et Poppy repartirent chacune de leur côté. Hermione parti chercher son sac avec les cours de Harry et Draco prit la direction de sa salle commune dans le but d'aller chercher lui aussi ses devoirs.

Une fois tout le monde revenu, les trois étudiants s'installèrent à la table de travail. Hermione s'appliqua à aider Harry dans ses rattrapages, pendant que Draco commençait ses propres devoirs en aidant de temps en temps Hermione dans ses explications. Harry repris vite le goût des cours et l'après midi fila. Un peu avant le dîner, les trois élèves avaient bouclés tous leurs devoir et Harry avait rattrapé le niveau des deux autres.

« Bien les enfants. Et si vous alliez prendre une douche et que l'on se retrouve tous pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que pas mal de gens s'inquiètent encore pour toi Harry. » proposa Severus, qui venait de s'approcher et regardait les essais de ses élèves.

« Oui d'accord. Tu viens Harry. Draco on se retrouve en bas ? » dit Hermione en se levant et en prenant Harry par la main l'entraînant dans son sillage.

« Raven tu nous raccompagne ? » demanda Harry en prenant l'aigle sur l'épaule, celui-ci étonnamment léger pour du bronze.

« Bien sûr Mr Potter, avec joie. Je pense que l'apprentie sera content que je le libère. » ricana Raven

Sil'n les laissa donc tous sortir et chacun de leur côté partirent pour leur salle commune.

* * *

 _ **"Lunos"**_

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu.**  
 **Je suis en train de réfléchir sur mon dernier chapitre. Il ne serai pas étonnant qu'il y ai plus d'une semaine entre le chapitre 19 et le 20.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	19. Une histoire de maison (18)

**_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_**

 **Bonjour les loulous. Voici votre nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier mille fois pour les 100 reviews atteintes il y a 15 jours.. j'ai fauté et oublié de vous dire toute ma gratitude quand à l'engouement que vous offrez face à mon imaginaire ;) Je vous nems, bande de rouleaux de printemps.**

 **Je vous informe aussi que la fic ne contiendra pas 20 mais 22 chapitres. Et oui, le dernier sera en fait en 3 parties.  
Voilà, bonne lecture. **

**_" Méfaits accomplis"_ **

* * *

Le mois de cours avant Noël était déjà bien avancé lorsque Severus et Remus, décidèrent de faire part de leur idée à Harry concernant Dumbledore. Il fallait en effet que ce dernier prenne conscience qu'il avait fait une connerie avec le placement de Harry chez les Dursley et ils devaient lui faire entendre que quoi qu'il en pense, Harry irai chez eux pour Noël.

« Sev', tu penses que si on demandais à Mini et au Livre, on aurai plus de poids auprès du directeur ? » demanda Remus, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés l'un contre l'autre, Severus, les bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.  
« Je pense en effet, mais ce n'est pas tant leur demander, c'est surtout faire entendre raison à l'autre vieux fou. » répondit Severus en embrassant le front de son loup.

« Et il faut aussi que Harry soit d'accord, mais ça, je pense que nous n'aurons pas de problème pour le convaincre. » continua Remus, le rose aux joues.

« Mmhh, tu as raison... Tu sais j'ai peur... de sa réaction.. qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, de nous » poursuivit Severus, les yeux dans le vague dirigés vers le plafond.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, qu'une tornade blonde se jeta sur le lit entre les deux hommes.

« Papas ! On fait un câlin ? Promit je garde mes mains pour moi » dit elle avec espièglerie.

Ne pouvant refuser un moment de tendresse à 3, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour laisser Luna se glisser sous les couvertures entre eux.  
« De quoi parliez vous ? Allez vous demander à Dumbledore de laisser Petit Chat venir à la maison à Noël ? Et toi tu viens hein Oncle... Papa Remus ? Demanda la fillette sans s'arrêter.

« Eulà, eulà, respires Luna. Oui on se demandais comment nous allions convaincre Dumbledore pour que Harry vienne à Noël, et oui je viens à la maison pour les vacances. Tu vas pas de débarrasser de moi si facilement petite chipie » répondit Remus en lui chatouillant le nez affectueusement.

« Papa ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Severus. « Est ce que Dumbledore peut empêcher Harry de venir à la maison pour les fêtes ? Je veux dire avec cette histoire de protection du sang ou je ne sais quoi ? Le Livre ne dit il pas que c'est toi qui le protège avec ton amour pour Lily ? »

« Si c'est le cas, mais encore faut il que le vieux fou le crois. Il ne va pas être aisé de le convaincre. Mais avec Minerva et Le Livre nous devrions avoir du poids. Enfin j'espère. » répondit Severus.

« Tu oublies le Choixpeau, papa... » dit rêveusement Luna alors qu'elle jouai avec les cheveux de son père.

Alors que Severus allait répondre, Sil's entra sur la porte de la chambre.

« Maître, vous avez de la vissssite à la porte. Il s'agit de Mr Potter et de son amie Miss Granger. Ils ont l'air un peu paniqué si je puis me permettre » annonça t-il.

« Fais les entrer et patienter j'arrive. Toi tu restes là, Crevette. Remus tu la surveille ? »

D'un signe de tête affirmatif, il se leva, non sans avoir embrasser ses deux amours et passa rapidement une robe, brune ? « Ah tiens c'est pas une des miennes » songea t-il en entrant dans le salon, où se trouvait les deux jeunes, debout près du sofa, Hermione ayant l'air de soutenir Harry du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Qu'est ce que... » commença t-il

« Harry a... euh... » essaya Hermione

« Je me suis interposé entre Dray et des Serpentards. Ces derniers voulaient l'exclure de son dortoir et en faire un sans-maison. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais on passait là avec Mione et on à pas réfléchit. Fin surtout moi » dit il en grimaçant.

« Où est Draco ? Hermione poses le sur le sofa que je regarde comment il va. »

« Dray est dans le bureau de Minerva. Elle à mis fin à la dispute. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va le gronder, j'espère pas »

« Maître Severus ? » intervint à nouveau Sil'n qui avait repris sa place dans la porte principale

« Oui Maître Serpent ? »

« Minerva et le jeune Draco à la porte, je les laissent entrer cela va de soit »

La porte s'ouvrit, sur le Maître de Métamorphose et sur un Serpentard quelque peu amoché.

« Que s'est il passé Draco ? » demanda Severus tout en continuant son inspection de l'état général de Harry.

« ... »

« Allons mon garçon, on ne va pas vous punir. Je n'ai rien pu en tirer Severus, c'est pour ça que l'on est venu vous voir. » commença Minerva.

« Papa ? Oh vous allez bien tous ? »

« Luna qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais demander de rester avec Remus. »

« Oui, je sais mais j'ai entendu ce que disais Mione et je pouvais pas rester sans savoir, désolé papa. » s'excusa la petite blonde.

« Ce n'est rien, cependant Mr Malefoy, nous attendons toujours votre version des faits » repris calmement Severus

« … »

« Vas y Dray, ils ne vont pas t'engueuler, tu n'y es pour rien » intima Harry, grimaçant sous les doigts de Severus, toujours en train de le panser.

Remus arrivant sur ces entre faits vêtu d'une robe, trop noire pour être la sienne. Sous le regard interrogatif de Minerva, il lui montra du menton, Severus dans une robe marron. D'un clin d'oeil celle-ci compris qu'ils avaient été tirés du lit.

« Je... euh... excuses moi Severus, mais je sais que c'est de ma faute... » commença enfin Draco.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ami avec Harry ? » demanda Severus

« Non, parce que je refuse d'être ce que Père veux que je sois... » murmura Draco.

« Oh je vois et de ce fait les autres Serpentards on décidé qu'il serai bon de t'exclure de la maison en faisant le rite d'exclusion. C'est bien ça ? » demanda Severus, de plus en plus en colère contre ses serpents.

« Mmhh » fût la seule réponse de Draco, qui regardait à présent ses pieds.

« Severus, j'ai peur d'avoir un doute, mais tu peux m'éclairer sur ce rite d'exclusion ? » demanda Minerva, l'inquiétude marquant son visage.

« Je vais te répondre mais avant ça, je pense que l'on à tous besoin d'un bon petit déjeuné. Marcus? »

«PLOP »

« Oui Maître Severus ? Oh bonjour Maîtresse Luna, Maître Remus, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger et Maître MacGonagal » salua Marcus d'un signe de tête chacun d'eux

« Que puis je pour vous ? » demanda t-il

« Un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et copieux s'il te plaît » demanda Severus

« Bien. Voici. » Et d'un claquement de doigt, la table du salon se couvrit d'un énorme petit déjeuner.

« Merci Marcus ! » s'exclama Luna en prenant place autour de la table du salon. « Venez, manger, rester pas là. » s'énerva presque Luna, alors qu'elle était seule à table

Une fois tout le monde assis, Marcus, s'éclipsa d'un nouveau claquement de doigts.

Tout le monde prit le temps de se servir et une fois les assiettes et les tasses remplies, Severus commença son explication.

Le rite d'exclusion consistait à mettre le sorcier ou la sorcière au centre de ses condisciples et ces derniers psalmodiaient un ancien rite en latin, afin de l'exclure de manière magique de leur maison. De ce fait, ce dernier n'était plus reconnu par le gardien et surtout plus aucuns des élèves de sa maison ne pouvait lui parler. De plus il lui été impossible de s'asseoir à sa table de la Grande Salle, sans quoi le banc l'éjectait sans ménagement. Ce rituel, n'avait plus cours depuis des années, de son appartenance à la magie noire et surtout lié à l'exclusion qu'elle engendrai.

« Mais c'est affreux, jamais à Gryffondor ce rituel à eu lieu. » s'alarma Minerva.

« Et pourtant si, tu ne le sais pas mais j'en été victime de ce rituel, seulement, James et Sirius ont réussi à inversé le process avec un rituel de ré intronisation, mais j'ai du vivre dans la Cabane Hurlante pendant 2 mois. » confessa Remus.

« C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me le dire ? J'aurai fait quelque chose » dit penaude Minerva.

« Hélas non, Maître de Métamorphose » intervint Sil'n depuis sa porte.  
Décidément ce serpent ne perdait jamais une miette des conversations et son érudition de serpent sans âge était parfois utile. Il se rapprocha de la table et se coula sur la chaise de Severus.

« Je m'explique, quand on est « victime » d'un rituel d'exclusion je ne reconnaît plus l'élève, il est comme effacer de l'école et même si je le voit, je ne peux pas lui ouvrir. « expliqua Sil'n qui était maintenant enroulé sur le dossier de la chaise de Severus, la tête sur son épaule.

« D'accord, mais tu m'as dis t'être interposé Harry, que s'est il passé, Draco est il exclu de la maison ? » s'interrogea Severus.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Les autres étaient déjà en place et commençaient à lui arraché sa robe, mais je me suis interposé et je les aient attaqués à coup d' « _expeliarmus_ » promit pas plus » s'excusa très vite Harry, de peur de se faire gronder.

« J'étais là et je confirme. On descendait manger et en passant devant la dernière salle du couloir en haut de l'escalier on les a entendu. On ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. » expliqua Hermione.

« Bon tout ce qui compte c'est que Draco n'est pas été exclu de sa maison. Cependant il va me falloir des noms que je punisse les coupables. On ne fait pas ce genre de chose en tout impunité. Alors qui était là ? »

« ... »

« Draco, s'il te plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de choisir son camp, mais tu l'as fais et c'est une bonne chose de choisir de réfléchir par soit même. Tu n'es pas obligé de subir les conneries de tes collègues de classe. S'ils veulent rester obtus dans leur façon de penser et suivre leur Mangemorts de pères, grand bien leur fassent, mais ils s'en mordront les doigts le moment venus, quand Voldemort reviendra. » annonça Severus sombrement. Il était connu du groupe présent à table, l'avis de Severus quand au retour possible et même probable de Voldemort, et tous étaient d'accord avec lui.

« Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ... » lâcha Draco, soutenu par l'acquiescement de Harry et Hermione.

« Bien, ils recevront un hiboux et seront punis à la hauteur de leurs actes. » nota Severus.

Le petit déjeuné se termina alors dans les rires et la décontraction, surtout apporter par la potion calmante, que Marcus avait mise dans le thé, à la demande discrète de Severus.

0o0o0o0o0

« Et si on allait voir les Sombrals ? » proposa Luna un peu plus tard

« Euh... Lulu, on a des devoirs à faire avant et surtout une dissert' de 30 cm en Potion... si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Harry avec une fausse grimace de dégoût en regardant le Maître de Potion, qui se donna un air faussement outré, qui fit rire toute la table.

« Ahahaha, ton père était pas mal dans son genre, mais tu arrives à te moquer gentiment de l'homme que j'aime sans qu'il te punisse, c'est très fort » déclama Remus, mort de rire

« D'ailleurs, l'homme qu'il aime soit disant aimerai bien récupérer sa robe...parce que bon le marron c'est pas mon genre... et le noir ne te vas pas cher ami » dit sournoisement Severus en se levant pour aller se changer.

Pendant que les deux adultes partirent se changer et prendre une douche, Marcus fit disparaître le petit déjeuné et les enfants sous la supervision de Minerva, s'attelèrent à leur devoirs.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement, les enfants étudiants, Severus, cherchant un moyen de punir les 5 fautifs et Luna et Remus faisant des parties d'échec endiablés.

Plus tard dans la journée, Severus, Remus et Minerva s'installèrent non loin du troupeau de Sombrals, que les enfants étaient occupés à nourrir.

« Mini, on pense demanda à Harry, de passer Noël avec nous. Comme tu le sais Le Livre, à dit que cette histoire de sang était du pipeau et j'entends bien aller voir le directeur avant la fin de la semaine prochaine pour régler cette affaire au plus vite. Bien sûr, ton aide serai la bienvenue si cela te déranges pas bien sur. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en porte à faux avec lui. » présenta Severus.

« Tu as tout mon soutiens Sev' et tu sais très bien que j'ai quelques compte à régler avec le mangeur de bonbons au citron. De plus je lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de le mettre chez ces moldus, pour les avoir espionner toute la journée. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté, et le résultat est que Harry est aussi petit et aussi mince qu'un enfant de 8 ans. De plus il ne sait rien du monde magique. Il est le Lord Héritier d'une grande maison et ne sait même pas ce que cela engendre pour lui. Quelle honte. Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. » affirma Minerva.

« Merci, tu es une vraie amie, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour à mon ancienne professeur de métamorphose, et Merlin sait que j'avais du mal en classe, merci Lily pour toutes les heures de patiences à m'aider à me mettre à niveau » confessa nostalgiquement Severus.

« Luna, les enfants, rentrons il fait froid » appelle Remus.

Les 4 enfants rappliquèrent en prenant le temps de se chamailler gentiment. Et ils prirent tous la direction des cachots

« Asseyez vous, on aimerai vous parlez. Vous savez que l'on à trouvez dans Le Livre, un passage expliquant que l'histoire de protection du sang qui lie Harry à sa tante moldue est fausse.

Et donc voilà, on aimerai avec Remus et Minerva et ton accord Harry, allez voir Dumbledore et lui en parler, afin que tu puisses venir avec nous à Noël, et pourquoi si tu en a envie, vivre avec nous... » présenta Severus

« Je euh... » balbutia Harry

« C'est vrai ? Il pourrai venir vivre avec vous ? » s'enquit Hermione les yeux brillant de joie pour son ami.

« Oui, s'il le désire. » affirma Severus

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui » s'exclama Luna en se jetant sur Harry de joie

« Je, oui bien sur, ça ne vous dérangerai pas ? Je veux dire, vous venez à peine de vous mettre ensemble et je veux pas être une charge pour vous » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Harry. » commença Remus, « tu n'es pas sans savoir que tes parents ne t-on pas laissé sans le sous. Si on arrive à obtenir ta garde, fin Severus, parce qu'avec mon problème de poil j'ai pas le droit, il aura accès à ton compte. Et il pourra se servir, dans le but de te fournir nourriture, fournitures scolaires etc. Mais la première question, est, veux tu êtres des notre pour Noël ? Pour le moment ne nous intéressons qu'a cela, veux tu ? » demanda posément Remus d'une voix douce

« Euh, oui pour Noël, je veux bien. Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on fait à Noël. Je sais ce que l'on y mange, pour avoir fait le dîner aux Dursley tous les ans, mais après j'allais chez Miss Figg et je ne pouvais revenir que le lendemain. » confessa Harry

« Tu n'as jamais fêter Noël ? » s'indignèrent Draco et Hermione d'une même voix

« Jamais de cadeaux et de confiseries, de pudding de Noël et chaussettes sur la cheminée » demanda Hermione

« De lecture de conte au coin du feu et de bal de Noël ? » poursuivit Draco

« Non, rien jamais. Une fois j'ai eu un cadeau de Noël... une dinde vivante. Je devais la tuer et la préparer pour le repas du lendemain. Bien sûr j'ai pas pu la tuer et je l'ai laisser partir en disant qu'elle s'était échappée. Mon oncle ne l'a pas cru et il m'a battu tellement fort que je n'ai pas pu bouger de mon placard pendant 1 semaine. » confessa Harry en jouant avec la couverture qu'il avait sur le dos. C'est qu'en ce début de décembre il faisait froid, malgré le feu de cheminée.

La confession jeta un blanc dans le salon. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'avait vécu Harry, tant que celui-ci ne disais rien.

Perdu dans leur pensées, ils ne virent pas Marcus apporter le dîner et ne le remarquèrent que quand Poppy passa la porte de l'appartement, que Sil'n lui avait ouvert.

« Eh bien, vous en fait des têtes. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle en faisant sursauté tout le groupe.

« Poppy, ma fille, que fait tu ici ? » demanda Minerva en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de passé voir si tout allait bien. On ne vous à pas vu de la journée et il à eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin pour le jeune Draco. » expliqua la Guérisseuse, en s'approchant du garçon pour l'examiner.

« Oh, je vois. Oui nous sommes un peu retourné, parce que vient de nous confessa Harry, mais t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien. Mangerais tu avec nous, je vois que quelqu'un à pensé à nos estomac » dit elle en riant se dirigeant vers la table.

Elle fût vite rejoint par toute la maisonnée et la confusion et la tristesse précédente furent vite remplacé, par les rires et les blagues.

La soirée se poursuivit par la mise au point du plan d'attaque des adultes pour convaincre Dumbledore et Poppy se montra d'une aide précieuse, proposant d'ajouter à leur exposé, des preuves de maltraitance envers Harry qui permettrai sans conteste d'appuyer le fait que le jeune Serdaigle n'avait plus rien à faire dans une famille de moldu mauvaise, sinon cela devenait une affaire de non assistance en personne en danger. Et Dumbledore risquait cher pour cela, son nom étant rattacher à la lettre qu'il avait laissé à Pétunia Dursley néé Evans.

Ce n'est que lorsque plus aucun bruit d'enfant ne se fît entendre que les adultes réalisèrent qu'il était déjà très tard. Les petits s'étaient en effet endormis sur le tapis derrière le canapé, là ou ils avaient passé la soirée, à lire pour Hermione, jouer pour les garçons et dessiner pour Luna.

Severus, couvrit d'une épaisse couverture polaire, chacun des enfants, en un amas informe de corps, ces derniers dormant un peu les sur les autres.

« Ils sont adorables. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur de son état, serai là à dormir contre Miss Granger, né moldu ? » regarda attendri Minerva.

« Tu sais maman, je pense qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et le jeune Malfoy en est l'exemple le plus pur . Allez laissons les dormir. Rentrons. Remus, Severus, l'on se voit demain en bas de la Grande Gargouille. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que les comptes soient rendu. »

Sur ceux, elle pris sa mère par le bras, demanda à Sil'n le droit de passage et rentrèrent dormir dans leur appartements respectifs.

« Ils ne risquent rien à dormir en dehors de leur dortoir ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

« Non, Draco est de ma maison et vu la matinée et comme les coupables ne sont pas punis, je pense qu'il est très bien là et Harry et Hermione, ne risque rien non plus, Filius s'est très bien qu'ils sont entre bonnes mains. » répondit Severus en embrassant son compagnon

« Filius ? Vraiment ? Il est au courant ? » s'interrogea Remus en prenant le chemin de la chambre.

« Mmhh oui. Tu le connais lui et son dévouement au rapprochement des maisons. »

Avec un denier regard aux enfants et un coup de baguette pour maintenir le feu actif, les deux hommes allèrent se coucher, non sans laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte, au cas où.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu. Je vous retrouve pour les reviews.**

 **Il m'est venue une idée. Pour les chapitres 20/21 et 22, je vous conseillerai de les lire en écoutant "Harry in Winter".**  
 **Bien sûr je vous le redirais. Qu'en pesez vous?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Eli'**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	20. Règlement de compte (19)

**_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_**

 **Salut les petits loups.**

 **Voici le dernier le chapitre avant Noël et surtout le dernier avant ceux de Noël.**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plairas**

**Je fais des bisous, on se retrouve en bas.**

 ** _"Méfaits accomplis"_**

* * *

En ce dimanche matin, Albus Dumbledore était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil de bureau à savourer son thé du matin avec bien sûr une touche de citron.  
Ah le citron, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Plus particulièrement les bonbons au citron. Il avait toujours eu une affection pour les sucreries, mais un jour il avait goûter ces bonbons moldus et depuis il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Son addiction étant connu de tous, il devait donc régulièrement vérifier que ses chers bonbons n'étaient pas empoisonnés. Il serai si facile de le tuer. Le tuer ? Non, il était trop fort pour cela, mais l'affaiblir oui...  
Bref, il était là adossé à son fauteuil, sirotant son thé, les yeux fermés.

« Je vous trouve bien serein, cher directeur » énonça, Phinéas Black, Ancien Directeur et tableau de son état.

« Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? On est dimanche, je n'ai pas de copies à corriger, dans une semaine c'est les vacances de Noël et j'adore Noël, alors tout va bien » répondit le directeur les yeux toujours fermés.

« Mmm, personnellement, je pense que ce dimanche ne va pas être si reposant que cela, mais bon je ne suis qu'un tableau après tout. » continua Phinéas.

« Que voulez vous dire ? Avez vous entendu quelque chose depuis un autre tableau ? » questionna Dumbledore maintenant redressé et attentif aux paroles du tableau.

« ... »

« KNOCK, KNOCK »

« Voilà les ennuis, bonne journée Dumbledore » et sur ces paroles, Phinéas s'en alla. Enfin du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donna. Il avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'allaient dire les différents adultes qui étaient derrière la porte.

A présent tous les tableaux étaient réveillés et attentifs à ce qui allait se passer.

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit seule, sur 4 adultes, dont un portant un livre que Dumbledore aurai juré avoir précieusement mis dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

« Bonjour à vous. Que me vaut une visite si matinale, de la part de mes professeurs de Potion et Métamorphose, d'un ancien élève et de la guérisseuse de l'école ? » s'interrogea Albus.

Il conjura deux fauteuils de plus, afin de que tous puissent prendre place.

« Un thé ? » proposa t-il

Tous déclinèrent de la tête, sachant trop bien qu'il contenait une potion calmante. A croire que le Grand Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas gérer les conflits. Car oui, c'est ce qui allait se passer en ce matin de décembre.

Une fois les 4 adultes assis, il sembla que d'un accord tacite, la parole serai donnée à Minerva en premier.

« Albus, nous nous excusons de faire intrusion dans votre bureau en ce dimanche matin. Mais voilà, nous sommes là pour une raison particulière.  
En effet, plusieurs fait nous font penser que le jeune Harry Potter, est maltraité dans sa famille moldue. Poppy a décelé d'anciennes fractures mal réparées, malgré la magie instinctive, et un cas flagrant de malnutrition chez l'enfant. » commença en douceur Minerva.

« Je confirme les dire de Minerva, le jeune Harry, souffre de malnutrition sévère et j'avais déjà observé qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup aux repas. De plus lors de son empoisonnement, si Severus, n'avait pas réagit au plus vite avec le bézoard, il serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Son manque de force aurait eu la part belle à l'action du poison. » poursuivit Poppy.

« J'entends bien, mais je ne peux rien faire. Il est et restera chez son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Vous êtes venu à 4 pour ça ? Franchement, Severus j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec toi. » répondit Albus, regardant son Maître de Potion comme s'il était le seul adulte de la pièce. Il était de plus en plus lasse de cette histoire avec le jeune Potter et sa famille moldue. Déjà qu'il n'était pas à Gryffondor et que de ce fait n'était pas ami avec le cadet Weasley, alors qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Albus, j'ai été patiente avec vous, mais je pense que maintenant il serai temps que vous ouvriez les yeux. Tout ne peux pas abonder dans votre sens. Il y a 10 ans que nous avons laisser le jeune Harry chez son oncle et sa tante je vous avais fait part de mon désaccord quand à cette famille. Je les avaient observés toute la journée, et je présentait ce qu'il adviendrait. Vous n'avez pas voulu écouter et maintenant, vous laisseriez un enfant, mineur, chez des gens qui ne le nourrissent pas et le frappe ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? » s'énerva un tant soit peu la professeur.

« Je euh... Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il est protégé de Voldemort par les liens du sang qui le lient à sa tante » répondit laconiquement le directeur.

« Ah tiens, seriez vous en train d'insinuer que Voldemort, va revenir ? » demanda alors Remus Lupin, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit

L'utilisation du nom du Mage Noir, ne surpris personne du petit groupe, mais Dumbledore, tiqua, sans rien ne laisser paraître.

« Oui, en effet, j'ai la conviction qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est faible et se cache quelque part, mais il n'est pas défait et nous ne sommes qu'en période de trêve et il va revenir, plus fort et plus puissant. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est ce pas. Si vous êtes là, c'est pas juste pour me dire que Harry est maltraité et sous nutri, je me trompe ? »

« Non en effet. Nous avons en notre possession un livre, qui nous permet de mettre en porte à faux cette histoire de lien du sang. » commença Severus.

Tous les tableaux, et le Choixpeau étaient à présent plus qu'a l'écoute. Il était temps que Le Livre entre en jeu. Le petit devait être sauvé et seul Le Livre ouvrirai les yeux à Dumbledore. Après tout, n'avaient ils pas agit de concert avec les Gardiens pour que Le Livre tombe entre les mains des deux hommes ?  
Fallait avoué que cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il avait fallu convaincre Fumseck, de sortir le Livre de la Bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Puis il fallait trouvé un moyen de l'envoyer dans les appartements du Maître de Potion. Le Château avait proposer son aide, mais le Livre était protégé de sorts empêchant de le conjurer n'importe où. Ils n'avaient qu'une nuit pour agir et c'est finalement la Grosse Dame qui avait proposer le nom de Raven. En effet l'Aigle de Bronze pouvait aisément porter le Livre entre ses serres pour le déposer dans la pièce. Raven, ravi d'aider son élève, avait de suite accepté la mission et avait mit un point d'honneur à s'en occuper. Avec l'aide de Sil'n ils avaient attendu que les appartements soient vides et avaient remplis la mission.

C'est donc tous les tableaux, le Choixpeau, Fumseck, Sil'n, Raven, La Grosse Dame, Tunny et la Gargouille, chacun des Gardiens cachés dans le décor d'un tableau, qui à présent écoutaient attentivement la suite de la conversation.

« Très bien, je vous écoutes, mais sachez que je ne pense pas que un simple livre vous aidera » répondit Albus, de plus en plus énervé malgré tout.

« _Je ne suis pas un simple livre, Albus, vous le savez, je suis Le Livre_ » s'énerva une voix sortant du Livre.

Un double silence se posa dans les murs du bureau directorial. En effet, les partisans de Harry, riaient sous cape et Dumbledore fulminait.

Comment Le Livre avait il osé s'allié à eux ? Heureusement que ce dernier se trouvait dans les mains de son Maître de Potion sinon il lui aurai bien balancer un petit « _incendio_ » informulé sur le champ.

« _J'ai montré à ces Messieurs Dames ce que dont mes pages regorgent. Et l'on sait tous les deux que la seule chose qui protège le jeune Harry Potter, est l'amour que Lord Prince éprouve pour Lily Potter née Evans. En aucun cas, depuis bien longtemps, les liens du sang qui unissent l'Héritier Potter et sa tante Pétunia Dursley née Evans, ne le protège plus._

 _Ce lien s'est rompu lorsqu'elle à commencé à le traiter comme un esclave et non comme un membre à part entière de sa famille._

 _La magie a préféré le Lord Prince pour protéger le jeune Héritier et ce, depuis bien longtemps maintenant._

 _Après tout n'est il pas le seul à savoir où se trouve la maison des Dursley et à pouvoir y pénétrer ? S'il n'avait pas éprouvé amour, et remords quand à la disparition de sa bien aimée, jamais la Magie ne l'aurai autorisé à s'approcher du jeune Harry.  
Donc quoi que vous direz, Albus, Perceval, Wilfric, Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, le jeune Héritier Harry James Potter, peut et ira vivre aux côtés de Lord Prince et de son compagnon Remus John Lupin ici présent. » _conclu Le Livre pas peu fière de son discours.

« Lord Prince, vraiment Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore espérant changer de sujet et y voyant là un investisseur à sa guerre, tout frais donné.

« Ne cherchez pas à changer de sujet » claqua la voix du Choixpeau, qui n'y tenant plus, pris la parole, faisant sursauté toutes les personnes présentes.

« Le jeune Harry, ira chez les Prince. » poursuivit le Choixpeau « La question est clause. Il est assez que vous vous mêliez de choses qui vous dépassent. Vous pestez tous les jours que Merlin fasse parce que le Survivant ne soit pas à Gryffondor et qu'il n'est pas ami avec le cadet Weasley. Par les chaussettes de Godric ! Vous l'obligez à vivre parmi les moldus, qui le maltraite, sans rien connaître de son monde et surtout de son statut de Lord Héritier.

Que se passera t-il lorsqu'il découvrira que sa voûte est régulièrement ponctionnée d'argent envoyé à ses moldus et dont il ne voit pas la couleur ? Et son héritage ? Comment peut il y prétendre s'il ne sait pas se tenir en société ? Il est le plus riche d'entre vous. Il est aussi Lord Héritier des Black. Lorsque que le Maraudeur sera libre, il donnera sûrement son titre et son héritage à son filleul. Et que se passera t-il alors ? Toutes les jeunes filles le voudront comme mari, et lui ne sachant pas défendre ses intérêts se fera avoir et verra sa fortune partir en fumée.

Il est donc décidé, par la Magie, que le jeune Harry James Potter, Lord Héritier, vivra désormais chez Lord Prince et que ce dernier s'engage à lui offrir, gîte, couvert et éducation qui sied à son statut. » termina le Choixpeau

Un fin lien d'or, parti alors de Severus, tourbillonna un moment devant lui et bientôt au centre, se tenait Harry, envelopper d'une cape de magie dorée.

Visiblement un peu décontenancé de se tenir là, il sourit à Severus et s'inclina devant lui, reconnaissant ainsi aux yeux de tous, son allégeance à son nouveau tuteur.

Un long silence s'installa alors.

Tous réfléchissaient aux paroles et événements qui venaient de se passer.

Dumbledore repris la parole le premier.

« Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de la Magie. Le Livre et le Choixpeau sont tous deux représentant de cette dernière. Il va de soit que cette nouvelle allégeance à été consignée au ministère dans la seconde où elle à été acceptée par Harry... »

« _Lord Héritier Potter_ » coupa Le Livre, bien décidé à faire entendre à Dumbledore que l'utilisation du titre officiel était une marque de respect et surtout une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur le jeune élève.

« Oui, par le Lord Héritier Potter. » termina Dumbledore en marmonnant. « Cependant j'ai quelques questions auxquelles j'espère quand même obtenir des réponses. Est ce possible Lord Prince ? » demanda Albus, appuyant sciemment sur le nom de son professeur de potion.

« Oui, si j'estime que les questions méritent éclaircissement. » répondit Severus.

Harry, pris place sur les genoux de Remus. Il aurait été inconvenant de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un de ses professeurs ou même de Poppy, et après tout c'était son père maintenant.

Albus s'installa au fond de son fauteuil et pris un air de réflexion intense.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous Lord Prince. Je pensais le titre aux mains du ministère »

« Eh bien depuis maintenant près de 10 ans. J'ai récupéré mon titre au moment de l'adoption de Luna. Si vous aviez pris la peine d'ouvrir Le Livre, vous y liriez son nom complet : « Luna Lovegood-Snape-Prince et bientôt Lupin s'ajoutera à la fin. » répondit Severus en souriant à son compagnon.

« Je vois... Vous êtes vraiment ensemble tous les deux ? Et la Magie qu'en dit elle, après tout Remus... vous avez euh... » ne fini pas Albus, ne sachant pas si Harry savait

« J'ai un problème de poil, oui en effet, mais la Magie à déjà reconnue mon statut de père auprès de Luna. Après tout je fais son éducation au même titre que Severus depuis toujours déjà. Et la potion Tue-Loup, empêche le loup de prendre le dessus et reconnaît Luna et maintenant Harry comme faisant tout deux partie de ma meute, alors aucun problème la dessus » offrit Remus

« Fascinant, vraiment... » murmura pour lui même le directeur.

« Et oui, nous sommes vraiment ensemble pour répondre à votre première question. Tous ici en sont témoins. » poursuivit Remus

« Est ce vrai Mini »

« Minerva pour vous directeur, vous avez perdu depuis bien longtemps le droit de m'appeler comme cela. Oui c'est vrai. J'étais là quand la Magie a reconnue le lien. »

« Allons Minerva, nous avons passez l'âge de ces enfantillages, non ? Et puis nos amis ici présent non pas besoins de savoir ça » continua Albus, en regardant dans les yeux son ancienne compagne.

« Il se trouvent que ces messieurs sont au courant Albus. Quant à Poppy, elle ne connaît que trop bien l'histoire... » termina Minerva en prenant la main de sa fille assise à côté d'elle.

« Ah ?! ... » dit avec éloquence le vieil homme. « Comment ça, elle ne connaît QUE TROP bien l'histoire » dit il en appuyant sur le « que trop »

« Tu te doutes bien qu'avant qu'elle accepte ton offre, elle est venue me voir. Elle avait peur que tu découvre la vérité, mais je lui est assuré que jamais tu trouverai les papiers utiles à tes questions et surtout comme elle est mariée, elle ne risquai rien. » répondit de plus en plus énigmatique la Maîtresse de Métamorphose.

« Mais de quoi parles tu Minerva ? » s'énerva presque le directeur, ce qui était rare

De concerts les 5 autres occupants de son bureau, se regardèrent. N'avait elle pas été trop loin dans sa rancœur envers le directeur ? Poppy décida alors d'un accord tacite avec les autres que ce serai elle qui dirai la vérité.

« Je m'appelle Poppy Pomfresh, née Macgonagal » déclara Poppy.

Cette déclaration déclencha diverses réactions. Premièrement, les tableaux et leurs occupants, murmurèrent et acquiescèrent leur contentement quand à la vérité enfin rétablie.

Harry se trémoussa mal à l'aise sur les genoux de Remus, présentant la colère prochaine de son directeur.

Severus et Remus se regardèrent et se prirent la main dans le dos de Harry, ressentant la même chose que leur fils. Leur fils ? Oui après tout, il l'était.

Minerva et Poppy, se regardèrent, prirent leur baguette, prêtes à se battre s'il le fallait.

« Eh bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour me l'avouer, non ? » ironisa Dumbledore

« Crois tu vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme cela ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que ton premier né serai mien. Je suis étonné de ne pas en avoir entendu parler »

« Eh bien en parti parce que j'ai grandi et fait mes études à l'étranger. En effet pour être à l'abri de vous Directeur, ma mère m'a confié à notre famille canadienne et j'ai fais mes études magique et moldu là bas. En effet j'ai suivit des études de médicomage, puis de médecine moldue. Je suis donc diplômée des deux mondes. » répondit Poppy, sans se dégonfler.

« Et sachez Mr, que je n'appartient à personne, pas même mon mari. Alors ne vous avisez même pas d'oser poser la main sur moi. Je sais soigner, mais je sais aussi tuer, et ce, de manière que vous ne pouvez même pas soupçonner. Vous avez un temps essayer d'avoir ma mère, elle vous à repousser et cela ne vous à pas plu. Tout ça pour quoi ? De l'argent. Qu'avez vous donc fait des 5 millions de Gallions qu'elle vous à « gracieusement offert » » cracha t-elle sur les derniers mots.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas plus. En quoi puis-je vous servir ? Vous ne m'aurez pas dans vos rangs, et je ne serai pas non plus dans ceux de Voldemort. Oui je le prononce, on le fait tous ici. Un jour une jeune sorcière à dit : « La peur d'un nom, renforce la peur elle même. » En effet, il ne me fait plus peur et vous non plus. Alors merde, oubliez votre idée de faire main basse sur toutes les fortunes de Grande Bretagne. Et si lors de la Grande Bataille, je dois affronter Voldemort et ses sbires, puis vous, je ne m'en priverai pas. Ai-je été assez clair ? Et ne vous avisez pas de toucher à l'un d'entre eux ! « fini t-elle en désignant ses amis et sa mère assis près d'elle.

Un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité se dessinait sur le visage du vieil homme. Comment Minerva MacGonagal, son apprenti, puis son professeur avait pus lui faire un coup pareil. Avoir un enfant dans son dos et pas de lui.

Il fulminait de tellement de colère, qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit, ses invités prendre congés.

Remus se leva et ne remarqua qu'a ce moment là, l'aura de magie qui brillait autour de Harry et Poppy. Tout deux offrait un spectacle haut en couleur. Rouge de colère pour Poppy et doré crépusculaire pour Harry. Remus jeta un coude dans les côtes de Severus. Celui-ci regarda avec étonnement le jeune homme, puis remarqua que l'aura de Poppy, vira doucement du rouge à la même couleur que celle de Harry. Il comprit alors que le petit bonhomme, était en train de calmer et apaiser la guérisseuse. En effet, personne n'avait remarquer que tous les deux se tenait côte à côte et se tenait la main.

Severus, prit donc la direction de la porte, après avoir remercié le Choixpeau et les tableaux et leurs occupants, peu discret, d'un clin d'œil. Remus, pris la main de Harry, et un sentiment de bien être s'échappant encore de son aura le parcourus.

Minerva et Poppy, suivirent le mouvement, entraînant Harry et Remus ferma la marche.

Au moment où Remus, ferma la porte, Le Livre s'évapora de la chaise où Severus l'avait laisser. Il atterri dans une étagère de la bibliothèque de ce dernier. Jamais plus il n'appartiendrai au Directeur tant que celui-ci serai aussi fermé et borné.

0o0o0o0

Bien plus tard, alors que le groupe composé de Severus, Remus, Minerva, Poppy et Harry, était attablé dans la Grande Salle, Harry à la table des Serdaigles, entouré de Luna, Hermione et Draco. Ce dernier ayant été chassé de sa table, mais pas de sa maison. Albus finissait enfin de dévaster son bureau à grand renforts de sorts en tout genre.

Comment avait il peut être aussi bête ? Se faire manipuler par cette femme, il y avait des années, puis par Severus, soit disant son fidèle espion, qui venait de se retourner contre lui, pour un gosse. Un gamin dont il se préoccupait le moins possible, juste de le laisser en vie pour mourir quand le moment serai venu...

Très bien ! Qu'il aille vivre chez Severus, mais que ce dernier ne vienne pas pleurer quand Voldemort reviendra et qu'il sera dans l'obligation de jouer double jeu...  
D'un coup de baguette, il répara tout son bureau, bu, une nouvelle tasse de thé et alla enfin se coucher. Vous parlez d'un dimanche vous.

0o0o0o0

Une fois sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, Severus avait été s'occuper des Serpentards fautifs. Il les avaient contraint de s'excuser, et les avaient coller au frottage de chaudrons pour la journée. Ce n'était pas suffisant de son point de vu, mais il fallait que Draco est accès à son dortoir. Pour le reste il verrait plus tard. Il envoya ensuite un courrier aux parents des contrevenants, et passa enfin le reste de sa journée, avec sa fille, son fils, son compagnon et leurs amis.

Il se dit aussi que, pendant les vacances, ils devraient aller au ministère pour adopter Harry et le faire signifier de façon officielle.

Enfin il repassa les événements de la matinée, dans sa tête.  
Le Choixpeau n'avait il pas dit que le parrain de Harry, le Maraudeur, Sirius Black, allait être libre, et lui donnerai son titre et sa fortune ?  
Le Livre serait il quelque chose sur cette histoire ? Et Harry, il lui semblait qu'il avait dit aux autres que Pettigrow était le traite... Cela voudrait il dire que Black était en prison pour un crime qui n'était pas le sien? Mais et les moldus morts et Pettigrow... Il allait falloir en parler avec Remus, et rendre visite à Black à Azkaban.

Mais pour le moment, le plus important était que Harry était libre des Dursley et l'avait accepté devant la Magie comme tuteur, et que Dumbledore avait perdu...

Quel merveilleux dimanche de décembre.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu. Un peu de bashing, désolé pour ceux qui aime Dumby ;)**

 **Joyeux Noël, Hannouka, Yule, et toutes les autres fêtes païennes et chrétiennes que vous fêtez avec vos proches, en cette fin d'année.**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	21. Noël : Partie 1 (20)

_**"Je solennellement que les intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Chapitre de Noël, qui sera en trois parties. Voici la première.  
J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes et que vous été gâtés. Pour ma part, j'ai reçue ma Lettre pour Poudlard. Je suis trop contente.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **" Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Alors qu'il était en train de tergiverser avec son apprentis, quatre têtes, deux brunes, deux blondes, apparurent dans son large champ de vision.

« Ah, les enfants, que puis-je pour vous ? » s'enquit Raven l'Aigle de Bronze de Serdaigle.

« Eh bien, on aimerai avec Hermione, montrer la Salle Commune à Draco et Luna » répondit Harry

« Bien, passez donc jeunes amis. Maître Harry, bonne journée »

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit.  
Les 4 enfants restèrent cependant devant le passage.

« Pas d'énigmes Monsieur ? » demanda penaude Hermione, toujours friande de faire marger ses méninges.

« Eh bien non, pas aujourd'hui pour vous, Jeune Dame. Allez oust entrez la dedans, on ne chauffe pas les couloirs non plus » rit Raven, en les poussant dans le passage, à l'aide d'une de ses larges ailes.

Une fois le quatuor entré et la porte refermée, le petit groupe commença visite.

A cette heure-ci, la salle était pleine, mais personne ne prit la peine de détailler le groupe de première année, qui venait d'entrer.  
Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour, de la salle, Draco s'émerveilla des activités des bleus et bronze. En effet, un groupe de filles, essayaient d'enchantés un petit pot de vernis pour que ce dernier s'étale seul pendant qu'elles faisait autre chose. A voir le résultat, ce n'était pas très efficace, car l'une d'entre elles en avait sur le front.

Un peu plus loin, deux étudiants de 7ème année, étaient penché sur un chaudron, posé dans la cheminé, qui émettait des bruits, plus que suspect. Hermione lui appris que ces deux là étaient des dangers public, qu'ils avaient déjà fait exploser plus de 20 fois la cheminée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une immense bibliothèque. Elle était plus grande que celle que la salle commune de Serpentard abritait.

« Wahoo, tous ces livres ! Ceux ne sont pas les même que ceux de la Grande Bibliothèque, n'est ce pas Hermione ? » demanda Draco

« Non en effet. En fait la plus part sont des livres d'étudiants, laissés là pour les années suivantes. Ils regorgent d'annotations en marge, et c'est très utile, tiens regardes. »

Elle pris un manuel de botanique, le premier à sa porter. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, un élève lui fonça dessus.

« Non, Hermione, ne l'ouvre pas » dit il en lui enlevant des mains. « Il contient des fleurs et des feuilles que je fais sécher pour le cours de Potions. Il y a de plus un sort dessus, pour ne pas altérer les écrits malgré les feuille humides » expliqua alors Neville.

Il reposa alors le livre dans l'étagère et remarqua alors le groupe qui accompagnait Hermione et Harry.

« Oh euh bonjour... » dit il en regardant avec inquiétude, Draco

« Draco, Enaël, Mafloy, Lord Hériter » dit il en tendant la main et en s'inclinant légèrement vers Neville.

« Neville Algi Londubat, Lord Hériter » dit il en serrant la main du Serpentard, sans toute fois s'incliner.

Les deux autres Serdaigles se regardèrent, une myriade des questions leur venant à l'esprit.

Après ces présentations et la fin de la visite, le groupe, comprenant maintenant Neville, s'installa dans un coin de la salle commune. Luna lança une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Seule Hermione paru étonnée du geste de la petite blonde.

« Neville, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi lorsque tu as salué Draco, tu ne t'es pas incliné comme lui » demanda alors Harry.

« Eh bien parce que sa famille, bien que riche et puissante, est inférieur à la mienne. »

« Je ne comprend pas, excuses moi » répondit le petit brun

« Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne la société sorcière ? » demanda Draco

« Bah j'ai été élevé dans une famille moldue qui exècre la magie. Je ne me savais pas sorcier avant que le professeur Snape vienne me voir cet été. Alors non, je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez » s'excusa Harry.

« Alors, tu as quatre types de sorciers. Les sangs-purs, Luna, Draco et moi, les sangs-mélés, toi, les nés-moldus, Hermione et les Cracmols. Ces derniers sont d'ascendance sorcière, mais n'ont pas de magie. » commença Neville

« Chez les Sangs-purs, tu as, deux catégories. Ceux, faisant partie de la Liste des 28 et les autres. Draco et moi, enfin nos familles entrent dans cette liste des 28. Les Malfoy, bien que riches et sangs-purs sur un nombre incalculable de générations, sont inférieurs à la mienne. C'est pour cela que Draco, se doit de me saluer en s'inclinant. Par contre, Luna, dont les noms de famille, sont multiples, à d'autres obligations. De Lovegood, elle hérite une voûte, et un siège au Magenmagot. De Snape, rien, le père du professeur est un moldu. De Prince, elle hérite, un siège, une voûte, un titre de Lady et des terres. Donc même si c'est une Lady, dont le rang de la Famille Prince est élevée, on se doit de la saluer mais c'est à elle de s'incliner étant une femme. » termina Neville.

« Et les Potter dans tout ça ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Tu.. tu ne sais pas ? » s'indigna presque Draco

« Bah euh non » répondit incrédule Harry.

D'un signe de tête, Luna leva le sort, et Draco attrapa la main de Harry l'entraînant dans son sillage, suivit des 3 autres.

Ils passèrent la porte de Raven et prirent la direction des cachots.

Luna ouvrit la marche et entra dans les appartements de son père, sans frapper.

Ils trouvèrent le Maître de Potions en pleine lecture sur le sofa et Remus, la tête sur les genoux, en rémission de lendemain de pleine lune.

« Eh bien les enfants, que ce passe t-il ? » demanda Severus, non sans relevé son sourcil.

« Sev', nous étions en train de faire le tour de la Salle Commune des Aigles, quand nous sommes tombé sur Neville. Comme il se doit, nous, nous sommes salués selon les usages, liés à nos rangs et familles. Cependant Harry, à l'air de ne rien y connaître et de ne pas savoir... » débita Draco, un peu confus sur la fin.

Remus, réveillé par les enfants, se redressa et regarda Severus.

« Eh bien, j'espérai que cette conversation n'aurai lieu qu'a Noël, mais apparemment non. » commença Severus. « Vois tu Harry, Remus, Draco, Neville et Luna, sont tous les 4 des Sangs-purs. »

« Oui, Draco m'a déjà expliqué ça. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est quel est mon statut. Je me sais Sang-mêlé, comme toi Sev', et que mes parents avaient un nombre conséquent de Gallions. Mais ai-je une voûte, ou un titre ou un truc comme ça. Et mes parents m'ont ils laissés une maison ? » demanda Harry.

« Écoutes bonhomme. Tu sais que ton père, James, est un Sang-pur et ta maman Lily, une née-moldu comme Hermione. Là où il faut regarder c'est du côté de James. Et la famille Potter est une grande famille de nobles sorciers. Donc oui tu as un titre de Lord Hériter, comme ces messieurs, plusieurs demeures en Angleterre et une en France, une voûte à Gringotts, ainsi qu'un siège au Magenmagot.  
Tu ne fais pas partie des 28 Sacrés comme ils se plaisent à s'appeler. Mais comme Luna, tu as un titre et une fortune conséquente, mais plus élevée que certaines de ces familles. De ce fait, de ta fortune, tu as un rang plus élevé que Draco. Mais ne faisant pas partie des 28 Sacrées, tu n'es pas au dessus de Neville. Bref, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant Draco, mais devant Neville, oui. Je sais que c'est compliqué. On pensait commencer les cours avec toi, pendant les vacances de Noël. » termina Remus.

« Oh, Harry, peux venir à la maison ? Trop bien ! » dit Luna commençant à faire une danse de la joie dans le salon, sous les rires des autres enfants et des deux adultes.

0o0o0o0

Les vacances avaient commencées depuis 4 jours déjà.  
Les Snape-Prince-Lupin avaient repris possession du manoir Prince pour les vacances. Harry avait bien sûr suivit le mouvement.

Le premier jour avait été réservé à l'installation. La chambre de Remus n'avait plus lieu d'être, comme ce dernier était enfin en couple avec Severus. Ils en avaient profité pour se servir des meubles du lycan, pour les mettre dans la chambre de Harry.

Harry, était émerveillé d'avoir une chambre à lui. Rien qu'a lui. D'accord, il récupérait encore les meubles de quelqu'un, mais c'était des meubles d'adulte, en très bon état, et Remus les lui avait offert et non céder de mauvaise grâce.

Alors que les deux enfants étaient dans la chambre de Harry, en train de peindre les meubles aux couleurs de Serdaigle, avec des aigles, des vifs, des chouettes etc... un hibou grand duc s'engouffra dans la pièce par la fenêtre entre ouverte. Luna lâcha ses pinceaux et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Harry

« Oui, c'est Prométhé, le hiboux de Dray » répondit la petite blonde

« Je me demande pourquoi il est là tiens. Noël ce n'est qu' après demain » continua t-elle

Elle pris alors la missive que le rapace lui tendait.

« Dray va venir là pour Noël... Papa ! » hurla Luna à la fin de sa phrase.

« Luna, je t'ai déjà demander de ne pas hurler dans toute la maison, je ne suis pas sourd. Qu'est ce qu'il y a » répondit Remus, qui passait par là.

« Euh, bah en fait Dray m'envoi un message pour nous dire qu'il sera avec nous pour Noël, tu savais ? » demanda Luna, visiblement embêter que ce soit Remus qui avait répondu.

« Non... Sev' ! « hurla t-il à son tour, faisant rire les enfants. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire de ne pas faire à Luna.

« Ah non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces braillements ? On s'entend plus penser dans cette maison. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe de si important ? » demanda l'intéressé

« Luna à reçu une lettre de Draco. Il annonce qu'il sera là pour Noël » annonça Harry, bien désireux de ne pas se faire oublier

« Montres Lunny ? » dit le Maître de Potion en tendant une main vers sa fille.

« Les enfants allez vous occuper de Prométhé, descendez le à la cuisine aux côtés de Hedwige et de Erin, donnez lui de l'eau de bacon. » intima Remus, alors que son compagnon, fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils à sa lecture.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

**A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Dites moi si vous souhaitez un jour voir la suite de l'histoire publiée. Je ne l'ai pas commencée encore. J'en ai deux autres en cours d'écriture, dont une avec #Skin : La Délivrance des Coeurs.**

 **Je vous nems et vous dit à l'année prochaine pour les deux derniers chapitres.**  
 **Des bisous**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	22. Noël : Partie 2 (21)

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises "**_

 **Bonne année les loulous. Je vous souhaite prospérité, amour, humour, réalisation de vos rêves les plus fous etc...**

 **Désolé pour le retard, j'étais malade comme un pas permis hier soir.  
Bonne lecture, on se dit à la semaine prochaine.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Une fois les enfants partis avec le grand duc sur l'épaule de Harry, les deux adules s'assirent sur le lit. Remus remarqua que Severus était toujours aussi soucieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Il n'y avait pas que ce cours message n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit Remus

« Non en effet. J'ai appris très tôt à Draco, à utiliser de l'encre sympathique. Et ce que je lis, ne me plaît pas du tout. Lucius est au courant pour tout. Il l'a frapper, et l'a laisser pour mort après une séance de Doloris... C'est Dobby, l'elfe qui l'a soigné en douce. Et là il est largué chez moi pour les vacances de Noël, parce que ses parents ne veulent pas d'un traite à leur côté pour les fêtes de fin d'année. De plus ils partent apparemment. Ils vont en Albanie... oh non …. »

« Quoi, Severus, qu'est ce qu'il y a en Albanie ? » Remus était de plus en plus inquiet.

« L'Albanie, c'est là que Le Lord à ses terres. A tous les coups, ils vont faire une réunion de Mangemorts. Je ne serai pas étonné que Quirell, soit là bas aussi. C'est là que ce couard à été chassé soit disant les vampires. Mais comme on sait qu'il est possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui... il faut que l'on prévienne Dumbledore.. non les Aurores... mais non non plus, ils ne vont jamais me croire... chier ! » s'énerva Severus.

« Eh, mon cœur, calme toi, tu as été blanchi à ton procès. Je sais que Dumbledore n'a pas été réglo avec nous ces derniers temps, mais on peu lui faire confiance au moins sur cela, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut prévenir quelqu'un, on ne va pas laisser cette information se perdre. Viens, descendons on va réfléchir avec une tasse de thé. »

Remus lui prit la main et ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Harry et Luna étaient toujours là. L'une près des rapaces postaux et l'autre, devant la cuisinière.

« Harry ? Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Severus, pire que surpris

« Euh, je fais le déjeuné. C'est bien à moi de le faire non. Tu n'as pas d'elfe, alors c'est mon rôle, ça à toujours été mon rôle... » répondit le petit brun, penaud, pensant mal faire.

« Harry, mon grand.. » commença Remus, sortant de sa torpeur le premier.

« Tu n'as pas à faire le repas, ce n'est pas un travail d'enfant. Qui t'as mis dans la tête que c'était à toi de le faire, hein dis moi » demanda le loup, en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant

« C'est Tante Pétunia, je devais faire toutes les tâches ménagères. Le repas, la lessive, le repassage, le ménage, les vitres, le jardin, ranger les chambres etc... » Répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« Oh, je vais me la faire celle là » vociféra Severus

« Harry, bonhomme, c'est pas un travail d'enfant. Les enfants, ça joue, ça crie, pas trop, ça court partout, ça dessine et j'en passe. Mais aucunement ça ne fait à manger, quand deux adultes sont dans la maison. Tu peux si tu le veux faire un gâteau avec Luna, ou avec l'un d'entre nous. Mais en aucun cas, jamais, faire le repas tout seul. Tu m'entends Petit Faon ? »

Le petit brun opina du chef. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, que le loup s'empressa de faire disparaître avec son pouce.

« Bon alors que nous faisais tu à manger, que l'on finisse de le préparer. » demanda Remus, alors que déjà, Severus, d'un coup de baguette sortait les assiettes et les verres, pendant que Luna mettait l'eau et les serviettes sur la table

« J'ai fait des fish and chips. Vous connaissez ? C'est moldu. » annonça le jeune sorcier

« Euh, non, mais on avait du poisson ? Et la croûte beige dessus, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? » demanda le loup-garou.

« Oui, le poisson on l'a pêcher hier avec Luna, dans l'étang. Je les aient vider et préparer. Et la croûte comme tu dis, c'est de la pâte à beignet. Et j'ai fait les frites aussi. Luna m'a aider à éplucher les pommes de terre. » répondit fièrement Harry.

« Bon et bien si c'est prêt on passe à table les enfants »

Le repas fût partager dans la bonne humeur. Les sorciers n'avaient jamais manger ce plat moldu, et durent reconnaître que c'était bien dommage. Ils demandèrent à Harry, s'il pourrait leur faire plus souvent des plats, comme ça, mais accompagner d'un adulte bien sûr. Le jeune sorcier acquiesça, plus qu'heureux de leur faire plaisir.

« Remus, pourquoi tout à l'heure tu m'as appeler « Petit Faon » au fait. Ça me dit quelque chose mais je suis incapable de me souvenir quoi. » demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient passé au salon, pour boire un thé devant la cheminée.

« Eh bien parce que les patronus de tes parents étaient une biche pour Lily et un cerf pour James. D'ailleurs pour James c'était aussi son animagus. » lui offrit il.

« C'est quoi un patronus, et c'est quoi un animagus » demandèrent les deux jeunes en cœurs.

Severus leva alors sa baguette et d'un mouvement de spiral, fît apparaître une biche. Elle brilla un instant avant de devenir un loup magnifique.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, un étonnement dans les yeux.

« Euh c'est normal qu'il change de forme papa » s'enquit Luna, alors qu'elle et Harry, s'était rapprocher de l'enchantement et tentaient de le caresser.

« Oui et non. Avant mon patronus était une biche, comme Lily, parce que... »

« Parce que tu l'aimais. Mais maintenant tu aimes plus Papa Loup, alors ton patronus est un loup. Ça a du sens au final » conclu Luna, toujours la main au dessus du loup de son père.

Remus fit alors apparaître le sien aussi. Un autre loup, que Luna connaissait déjà. Les deux entités de lumière se mirent à se jauger avant de finalement se mettre des coups de tête affectueux. Après un temps, ils s'évanouirent relâcher par leur propriétaire.

« C'est beau, j'aimerai aussi savoir en faire apparaître un » dit rêveusement Harry

« C'est difficile de faire apparaître un patronus corporel, tu sais. Et puis tu es jeune. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te sois accessible avant au moins tes seize ans. » répondit Severus.

« J'aimerai tant essayer quand même. Mais bon on à le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école de toute façon. Et un animagus alors c'est quoi ? » questionna t-il.

« Une forme animale qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière peut prendre. En général il est en adéquation avec son caractère. Ton père était un cerf. Remus n'en a pas mais ce serai un loup, sans nul doute. Le mien est un Sombral argenté. C'est sa forme magique. Ma forme animale, est beaucoup moins... comment dire... belle. Elle est pratique, en bien des cas, mais je ne m'en sert que rarement. » répondit Severus.

« Montres, papa, montres » cria Luna en sautant sur place.

Severus, se leva, et l'instant d'après un magnifique sombral argenté, se tenait au milieu du salon. Luna, fascinée, vint lui caresser l'encolure.

« T'es doux et beau papa, comme ça » murmura la jeune fille émerveillé par son père.

Severus reprit alors sa forme humaine, le temps d'un clignement de cil et était maintenant une chauve-souris, perché sur le bras de sa fille.

Remus et Harry, ne purent retenir un éclat de rire monstrueux. Alors ainsi la Chauve-souris des Cachots en était vraiment une. Remus était plié en deux, se tenant les côtés à force de rire.

Severus, reprit alors sa forme humaine, et vexé, envoya un oreiller qu'il venait de conjuré, à la tête de son compagnon. S'ensuivit alors une bataille de coussin, qui éparpilla des plumes dans tout le salon.  
Le jeu s'arrêta alors qu'un raclement de gorge, se fît entendre. Stoppant les hostilités, les quatre batailleurs, relevèrent la tête. Ils étaient tous les quatre à terre, en pleine bataille de chatouilles.

Dobby, se tenait là, une valise à la main d'un côté et Draco de l'autre.

« Dobby, Draco, que faites vous là ? » demanda précipitamment Severus en se relevant.

« Père et Mère, ont demander à Dobby de me déposer chez toi Sev'. Ils, selon leur dire, n'en pouvaient plus de m'avoir dans leur pattes alors qu'ils préparaient leur départ. Je suis désolé d'arrivé de manière impromptu et de déranger cette bataille de coussin. » s'excusa le jeune blond, en baissant les yeux.

« Draco, tu ne déranges rien. Dobby, peux tu aller mettre les affaires de Maître Draco dans sa chambre s'il de plaît. Sais tu si tu dois rester ici ou repartir. » demanda Severus en regardant le petit être vêtu de sa taie d'oreiller souillée.

« Maître Severus est trop bon de s'adresser à Dobby comme cela, Maître. Maître Malfoy n'a pas donnée d'indication à Dobby, Maître, Dobby, ne sais pas. » dit il en s'inclinant, ses oreilles touchant le sol, ainsi que son nez.

« Bien, restes là pour le moment, j'enverrai Erin avec un mot à ton Maître pour lui dire que tu restes auprès de Draco. De toute façon, il y a d'autres elfes au manoir, et comme il n'y aura personne, ce n'est pas gênant que tu ne sois pas. » conclu Severus.

« Maître Severus, est trop bon, Dobby, sera un elfe dévoué à la Maison Prince, Maître Severus, le temps du séjour de Maître Draco. » Il s'inclina a nouveau faisant battre ses longues oreilles, et d'un plop significatif, il disparu dans les étages.

Les deux adultes et les trois enfants, s'installèrent dans le salon, propre de toutes plumes. Remus avait été chercher une nouvelle tasse et remplir la théière.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de savourer le thé, Draco rompit le silence.

« Sev', que penses tu de ce que t'ai communiqué ? Je ne sais pas comment, mais il faut les dénoncer. Je sais de source sûr qu'ils vont passer les fêtes sur les terres de Voldemort. Quirell sera là bas, j'ai entendu père le dire à mère. Ils parlaient de la pierre qui est à Poudlard, et espère secrètement que tu aideras l'autre con à s'en emparer. Je sais aussi que le Manoir en Albanie n'est accessible qu'aux marqués. De plus il est incartable, on ne peut donc pas y envoyer des Aurors. Après si on les dénoncent avant qu'ils partent, ils vont savoir que c'est moi. Et en plus d'être renier et déshériter, je serai mort à peine un pied posé à Poudlard à la rentrée. Pourquoi ne pas prévenir Dumbledore, même si je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur. On le prévient et on place un aurors en garde dans la pièce du tricéphale. Quand Quirell voudra passé, on le chope et le tour est joué. Même si Voldemort en à pris procession, je sais qu'il y a un moyen de les séparer sans tuer le porteur. Ça sert d'écouter aux portes. » débita Draco.

Les quatre autres personnes présentent dans la pièce le regardait comme s'il avait une corne au milieu du front.

Severus, se reprit néanmoins rapidement.

« Draco, écouter aux portes est vilain, et en temps normal, je t'aurai puni, mais là, je suis tout ouïe. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. Il ne sait où nous sommes, le Manoir est aussi incartable. J'irai le chercher quand Erin m'aura rapporter sa réponse.

Sur ce, il se leva, alla à la cuisine, conjura un parchemin et une plume, gribouilla un mot à l'adresse du directeur de Poudlard, la donna à sa chouette et la regarda partir.

A vrai dire, le Manoir n'était pas loin du château, puisque seul le Lac Noir les séparaient. Mais ça le vieux citronné ne le savait pas.

Erin revint une trentaines de minutes après. Dumbledore attendrait Severus aux Trois Balais pour quinze heure.

Le Maître de Potion, prévint Remus et les enfants qu'il partait chercher le Directeur.

Ils revinrent à peine dix minutes plus tard.

« Eh bien Severus, pourquoi autant de précaution. De quoi as tu peur, mon enfant ? » demanda le Mage à la longue barbe blanche.

« De rien mais le Manoir à toujours été incartable, et il le restera. Venez, passons au salon. Avez vous pris votre pensine ? »

Un signe de tête du plus vieux en guise d'affirmation lui répondit et tous deux passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de cuirs aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons. Ce fait étonna le Mage, mais ne dit rien.

« Remus, les enfants. » murmura Lord Prince

Aussitôt, une cavalcade dans l'escalier lui répondit et bientôt les quatre autres habitants de la maisonnée furent dans le salon. En effet en tant que Lord, les murs de la maison pouvaient amplifier un simple murmure. Magie des Prince.

Les trois plus jeunes saluèrent le directeur d'une révérence, tandis que Remus, lui serrai la main.

Dobby, apporta alors des verres propres, du jus de citrouille pour les enfants et du thé pour les adultes.

« Bien. Draco, pourrais tu rassembler tous les souvenirs liés à ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Le moyen de les séparer, le fait ne pas pouvoir aller au Manoir etc. Tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Severus, alors que Draco était devant lui.

« Oui, Oncle Sev'. Tu vas les prendre et les regarder c'est ça ? » demanda le plus jeune, un peu impressionner malgré tout.

« Oui c'est exacte. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne fait pas mal. Tu auras juste l'impression qu'un liquide froid coule le long de ta tempe. Mais ceux sont tes souvenirs qui ne feront que sortir. D'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça et se concentra alors à regrouper tous les souvenirs impliquant les conversations de ses parents sur Quirell, leur voyage, et les Mangemorts. Une fois fait, il serra la main de Severus, et celui-ci posa alors sa baguette sur la tempe de son filleul. Les souvenirs en sortir aussitôt et un frisson parcourus le plus jeune.

Dumbledore sorti alors sa pensine de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille originale et regarda Severus déverser les souvenirs de l'enfant dedans. Une fois la dernière goutte tombée dedans, il se pencha dessus et plongea dans les souvenirs de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il n'en sorti que 20 minutes plus tard. Soucieux il regarda tour à tour les deux adultes, puis les enfants.

« Puis-je prendre ces souvenirs et les montrer au Ministère. Je pense que cela va intéresser Mme Bones. Elle seule sera qui en est le propriétaire. En attendant, je souhaite que tu restes avec ton parrain Draco. Pour l'école pas d'inquiétude, je vais m'arranger.

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et vous dit à l'année prochaine, voir avant. Je vous enverrai Fumseck en cas de besoin. » conclu le Mage.

Il sorti alors, du salon, accompagné de Remus et une fois les barrières de protection, il transplana directement dans son bureau.

* * *

 ** _"Lumos"_**

 **A vos review. A la semaine prochaine.**

 ** _"Nox"_**


	23. Noël : Partie 3 Le Testament (22)

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bonsoir les loulous.**

 **Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre 1 mois pour avoir la suite de l'Ange Gardien de Harry, mais syndrome de la page blanche, plus la crève = rien, néant, pas d'idée etc... Bref, vous voyez le topo.**

 **Du coup voici un nouveau chapitre sur les vacances de Noël. Je pense qu'il va y avoir encore un ou deux chapitres dessus, je ne sais pas trop, on verra.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

La maison ne revit pas Dumbledore de toutes les vacances au plus grand plaisir, du plus grand nombre.

Un matin alors que Severus s'absenta pour aller au Ministère de la Magie, Remus amena la tribu sur Diagon Alley pour faire les cadeaux de Noël.

« Dis Papa Rem' est ce que l'on peux aller chercher de l'argent dans nos coffres ? Et Dray, il va faire comment ? » questionna Luna.

« Eh bien, allons y, on va s'arranger t'inquiète pas Souris » répondit le Lycan toujours aussi ému de l'appellation à laquelle il avait le droit.

Tous les quatre prirent la direction de la banque sorcière, Gringott. Harry qui y avait été début août était toujours aussi impressionné, tant par le bâtiment de travers que par les petites créatures qui géraient les comptes.

Ils s'avancèrent à un guichet et attendirent que le gobelin lève la tête.

« Que votre or prospère, Maître de Forges » salua Draco.

« Que la richesse s'installe dans vos voûtes, Lord Héritier Malefoy» répondit le gobelin, surprit

« Est ce que le Directeur est disponible Maître de Forges ? » s'enquit alors Draco.

« Je vais le chercher, ne bougez pas »

Et le gobelin disparût.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissait les salutations gobelines Draco » commença Remus.

« Eh bien, en fait, cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai des doutes sur Lucius et Narcissa. J'ai donc prit le temps de me faire un réseau utile. Je commence à peine le gobelbabil alors je ne voudrais pas l'offenser en disant une ineptie. »

« Je vois » reprit Remus, les trois enfants toujours près de lui.

« Le directeur peut vous recevoir Lord Héritier Malefoy. Vos amis vous accompagnent ils ? »

« Bien entendu, Maître de Forges »

La petite troupe, suivirent un gobelin, marmonnant en gobelbabil, on ne sait trop quoi, arrivèrent devant une immense porte de chêne, sculptée avec finesse .

Le gobelin, les introduisit dans une anti-chambre en leur demandant de patienter, puis disparu.

Une voix se fît alors entendre.

« Entrez »

Remus et les trois enfants, pénétrèrent dans un immense bureau, sans faste, mais dégageant une certaine splendeur d'antan. Face à eux, se tenaient un gobelin, plus âgé que le guichetier, mais dont les yeux noirs reflétaient une intelligence et une vivacité à toute épreuve.

« Que votre or prospère Lord Héritier Malefoy »

« Que la richesse s'installe dans vos voûtes Directeur Gnarlock» répondit Draco

« Laissez moi vous présenter mes amis.. » commença Draco

« Oh mais je sais qu'ils sont, d'ailleurs Lord Potter, j'aurais des choses à vous transmettre, maintenant que la Magie vous à reconnu des tuteurs magique. Mais revenons en à ce qui vous amène jeune Malefoy »

« Eh bien j'aimerai savoir, si je peux avoir accès aux Voûtes de la Famille sans que mes parents le sachent. » demanda le jeune blond.

« Bien sûr, nous nous faisons un devoir de discrétion envers nos clients. D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des réserves envers eux. Me fourvoierais-je ? »

« Non du tout, en effet. »

« Très bien alors vous allez pouvoir descendre chercher ce que vous désirez dans votre Voûte. Lord Lupin, souhaitez vous l'accompagner ou resterez vous avec Lord Potter ? »

« Je euh... Lord Lupin, vous dites ? Mais je ne suis pas Lord » bafouilla Remus, jetant des regards étonnés aux trois enfants.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte et Lord Severus Prince, Professeur et Maître de Potion, conjoint du lycan et père de deux des enfants, aux yeux de la Magie, passa la porte.

« Que votre or prospère Maître de Forge. Désolé du retard, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Dray peut accéder à la Voûte familiale, Harry est Lord Potter, et le directeur à des choses à lui donner et Papa Remus beug, parce qu'il vient d'être appeler Lord Lupin, mais sinon tu n'as rien perdu » répondit Luna alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux en regardant la rue commerçante en bas.

« Ah, je vois... Bien, commençons par Lord Lupin. On vous écoute Maître Gnarlok. » déclara le Lord, en conjurant un fauteuil et s'installant.

« Merci Lord Prince. Alors Lord Lupin, vous avez bien un titre de noblesse, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas anglais, mais français. Vous êtes en réalité un comte, mais vivant en Angleterre et ayant la nationalité de naissance, votre titre à été transférer et accepter par la Reine, elle même. Vous êtes donc au même titre que Lord Prince, un Lord, et vous avez un siège à la Chambre de Lord moldue et un siège au Magenmagot. Vous possédez une Voûte en France, mais un mot de votre part et tout reviens ici. De même que vous avez plusieurs titres de propriété. Deux en France, de petits châteaux, un près de Paris et l'autre perdu en Brocéliande. Ici, vous avez une maison, léguée par les Potter, sur testament, mais je vais y revenir. Tenez, voici les papiers qui attestent mes dirent ainsi que votre titre et les titres de propriétés.

Lord Potter. J'ai bien dit Lord Potter et non Lord Héritier pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'avez plus de parents et que le titre vous reviens de droit. Vous ne pouvez cependant pas en jouir avant vos 15 ans et je conseille donc que l'un ou l'autre de vos deux tuteurs prenne la charge de votre siège à la Chambre des Lords et au Magenmagot pour vous. De plus vous avez comme vous vous en doutez, une Voûte et des biens. Vous trouverez tout ici. Et maintenant le Testament de vos parents, Lord James Potter, et Lily Potter née Evans.  
Le gobelin, pris alors un rouleau de parchemin scellé et le tendit à Harry. Se dernier le décacheta et la voix de son père s'éleva dans la pièce.

 _« Nous James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans,_

 _Sains de corps et d'esprit déclarons par le présent Testament rédigé en la présence de Gnarlok, Maître de Forge et Seigneur Gobelin D'Angleterre._

 _Harry, si tu as connaissance de ce testament c'est que nous sommes morts. Ne soit pas triste, nous avons été heureux mais nous nous savions en danger. Voldemort était à nos trousses depuis trop longtemps maintenant._

 _Moi, James, ton père, je te lègue, mon titre, mon siège au Magenmagot et tout ce que cela implique. Tu as aussi bien entendu accès à nos voûtes et à toutes les propriétés. Pour y accédées, tu devras être le premier à te présenté, sinon elles disparaîtront. Dumbledore à sûrement essayé, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'en connaît pas l'exacte localisation._

 _Harry, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais._

 _A Monny, mon vieil ami. Je te lègue la Maison de L'Eau, inutile de te dire où elle se trouve n'est ce pas. J'espère que tu y passeras de merveilleux moments._

 _A Padfoot, vieux frère. Je te lègue la Maison de Londres. Je sais que tu as le Square Grimmaurd mais tu le déteste et comme tu adores cette ville, cette maison est tienne._

 _A Severus, et oui, espèce de Chauve Souris, je ne t'ai oublié. A toi je te lègue... et bien... Je te demandes de t'occuper de la chose qui m'est, qui nous est la plus précieuse. Harry.  
Je sais que Monny, aurai aimer s'en occuper, mais son problème de poils l'en empêche aux yeux de la loi. Et Padfoot, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va faire une bêtise et ne pourras pas assurer son rôle de parrain auprès de Harry, de sitôt._

 _Harry, c'est maman, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et j'espère que tu n'embêtes pas trop Oncle Sev'._

 _James pousses toi !_

 _Severus, si on t'a désigné comme tuteur pour Harry c'est que l'on sait que tu la personne la mieux placé pour t'en occuper. Tu n'es peut être pas un exemple de sociabilité mais je sais qu'avec toi, Harry apprendra toutes les traditions et coutumes sorcières et surtout la magie dès son plus jeune âge. J'ose espérer aussi que tu as mis de côté ton aversion pour James, pour élever Harry.  
Je vous aimes tous les quatre, Harry, Sev' Monny et Padfoot._

 _A Jamais dans nos Coeurs. »_

A la fin de la lecture du testament, personne ne parla.

Harry était en larme. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la voix de ses parents et cette lettre, venait de lui offrir ce beau cadeau. Il découvrait aussi, qu'il avait un parrain, un certain Padfoot. Sûrement un surnom, puisque Remus avait été évoqué comme "Monny". Il se doutait que c'était lui, à cause de la référence au problème de poil.  
Et surtout, il apprenait qu'il aurai dû, pendant ces dix longues années, être élevé par Severus. Il était triste, mais surtout en colère contre Dumbledore. Sa magie, frémit sous sa colère et Remus, dût le calmer de caresses dans le dos.  
Remus, en colère contre Dumbledore, d'avoir laisser Harry chez les Dusrley, ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que James et Lily, lui avait offert la Maison de L'eau. Il n'était pas non plus étonné que Prong est anticipé la bêtise de Padfoot.  
Severus, fulminait. Dumbledore allait payé. Et vraisemblablement Harry et Remus pensait la même chose. Il lui avait soutenu mordicus qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la charge de Harry, et là James et Lily, le lui demandai, à lui... Non vraiment, il allait payer.  
Draco et Luna, c'étaient eux, rapprochés. Luna avait grimpé sur les genoux de son père faisait danser de petites étoiles bleues brillantes dans le creux de ses mains. Draco, quant à lui, était venu s'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus avec Harry et prenait maladroitement le petit brun dans ses bras.

« Voilà, vous savez tout. Par contre ce qui m'étonnes c'est que nous ne soyez pas venu plus tôt Lord Potter » reprit Gnarlok après un long moment de silence, où il étudia les différentes réactions des sorciers devant lui.

« Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit au courant. Il à été placé dans sa famille moldue, des gens exécrant la Magie et le traitant comme un elfe de maison. Il n'a eu connaissance de sa nature que la veille de ses 11 ans quand je suis venu le chercher pour aller faire ses courses pour la rentrée. » cracha presque Severus.

Remus, mit alors une main sur le bras de son compagnon pour le calmer. Luna posa alors une main sur sa joue et lui offrit un sourire qui le calma dans la seconde. Harry releva alors le nez alors qu'il relisait encore et encore le testament et que les dernières larmes marquaient ses joues. Draco, lui tendit alors un mouchoir monogrammé dans un geste de soutien.

« Harry ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ? » demanda Gnarlok apostrophant le jeune homme.

Harry opina et le regarda à travers ses larmes.

« Lord Prince, vient de dire que votre famille moldue, vous maltraitait. Est ce vrai ? » s'enquit la créature.

« Oui Maître de Forge » murmura Harry, les yeux pleins de larmes à nouveaux.

« Me permettez vous de regarder ? »

Harry regarda alors Severus prit de panique et celui-ci lui expliqua alors que Maître Gnarlok voulais voir dans son esprit les souvenirs liés à son enfance.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait passer pour un geignard. Les Dursley étaient méchants avec lui, mais, il savait aussi que sans eux, il aurai été dans un orphelinat ou pire, il serai mort de froid. Mais cependant, il savait aussi que ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal. Il voyait bien les regards tristes de ses professeurs à l'école moldu. Il savait que ce n'était pas le rôle d'un petit garçon de faire toutes les tâches ménagères, ou encore de servir de sac de frappe à son cousin.  
Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda Remus et Severus qui l'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête, Luna lui sourit et Draco lui tapota l'épaule.

"Oui Maître de Forge, allez y" lui dit il.

Gnarlok tenta alors de pénétrer dans son esprit, mais en fût vivement éjecté. Interloqué, il regarda tour à tour, le petit sorcier et les deux adultes.

«Harry, as tu fais quelque chose ? » demanda Severus, Maître en Legimencie et en Occlumencie.

« Non, j'arrive déjà pas, à ne pas avoir de cauchemar... » bredouilla t-il penaud, n'osant pas regarder le Seigneur d'Angleterre, qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

« Tu me laisses essayer ? Legimens ! » prononça à son tour Severus. Il se heurta alors à une lourde porte de bois. Il était à l'entrée de l'esprit de Harry, mais ne pouvais y entrer. Comment un enfant pouvait dresser une telle porte et se laisser envahir par des cauchemars. Se demanda Severus avant de demander la permission à Harry de rentrer.

 _§ Harry, c'est moi, c'est Oncle Sev', laisses moi entrer, s'il te plaît§_ Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Et il se retrouva face à une multitude de boîtes. Toutes avaient une étiquette et portaient un nom différent. Il y avait des étiquettes grises, sûrement les cauchemars. Les bleus avec Raven dessus. Les cours et Poudlard, devina t-il. Des vertes émeraudes, qui regroupaient sous toute vraisemblance tous les souvenirs de famille. Il vit que certaines, plus grandes que les autres, portait les noms de Luna, Papa Severus, Papa Remus et Amis. Sur celles de Amis, on voyait une photo sorcière de Draco, Hermione, Neville, Minerva et Poppy. Cela fît sourire aux larmes le sorcier.  
Enfin tout en haut de la bibliothèque de boîtes, se trouvaient une boîte, noire. Dessus on pouvait lire Dursley. Severus la fît descendre à lui d'un coup de baguette et l'ouvrit.  
Il revit en accélérer dix années de brimades, de maltraitances et d'insultes des Dursley envers son fils adoptif. Comment pouvait on faire vivre ça à un enfant, son propre neveux qui plus est ?

De son côté, Harry se tenait debout, droit, les yeux dans ceux de son père adoptif, d'une expressivité totale, la main gauche dans celle de sa sœur et l'autre dans celle de Draco. Remus quand à lui veillait à ce que Harry, ne s'écroule pas et le tenait par la taille.

Lorsque Severus reprit pied, il retira le souvenirs de Harry et les déposa dans une fiole qu'il tendit au gobelin. Ce dernier scella la fiole de son sceau pour en attester l'authenticité avant de l'envoyer, ainsi qu'un courrier au Département des Mineurs du Ministère afin d'entamer des poursuites pour maltraitance et négligence. Les Dursley et Albus Dumbledore n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme cela.

Une fois les dernières formalités réglées, les deux Lords et les trois enfants, prirent congé. Le directeur, leur promis qu'il suivrait de près leur affaire et se proposa de devenir le notaire attitré de la famille qu'ils étaient. Lord Prince le remercia de l'honneur qu'il leur faisait, mais le gobelin balaya les paroles d'un signe de main. On ne maltraitai pas le Sauveur et surtout pas un enfant, un Lord qui plus est.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, leur bourses pleines de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises, ils partirent enfin faire, ce pourquoi ils étaient là, les emplettes de Noël.

Remus et Severus décidèrent d'offrir une garde robe complète à Harry. Un Lord n'avait pas à porter les vieilles frusques de son cousin. Ainsi, ils repartirent avec trois nouvelles capes, dont une avec ses armoiries, des pantalons, des chemises et des pulls. Luna recevrai la dernière édition du livre de Newt Scamander avec une dédicace personnalisée, ainsi qu'un nouveau cahier. Le dernier étant plein, Remus lui avait subtilisé et avait demandé à un libraire de tout transférer dans un livre enchanté auquel s'ajouterai des pages vierges au fur et a mesure et une cape neuve. Draco quand à lui recevrai un nouveau matériel de potion, un livre rare sur des potions oubliées et une cape neuve lui aussi, ses affaires étant restées au Manoir Malefoy.

Une fois les sacs réduits et placés dans les poches des deux adultes, la Famille prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur pour un bon repas chaud.  
Tom, le gérant, leur apporta à chacun, une belle assiette de potée. Les enfants mangèrent de bon appétit, oubliant la longue journée trop riche en émotion.  
Une fois la dernière cuillère de tarte à la myrtille engloutie, ils empruntèrent la cheminée de la taverne et rentrèrent.

A peine arrivés, les enfants ne tardèrent pas. Ils prirent une douche et filèrent se coucher sans demander leur reste.

Remus rangea les paquets et et attendit son compagnon qui faisait la tournée des bonnes nuits.

« J'ai fais du thé, en veux tu ou préfères tu un truc plus fort ? » proposa le Loup quand Severus revint.

« Un thé c'est bien, mais avant je vais prendre un truc plus fort. Quelle journée. Pourquoi étiez vous avec Gnarlok au fait ?»

« Draco, voulait savoir s'il pouvait avoir accès à la voûte familiale sans alarmer ses parents. Ils les à appeler par leurs prénoms. Je crois que le divorce est consommé entre eux et leur fils. Ça me fait de la peine, mais c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Tu savais qu'il commençait à apprendre le Gobelbabil et qu'il se faisait un réseau de connaissances ? »

« Ça ne m'étonnes pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas trop en souffrir, mais en même temps, on l'a souvent eu à la maison. On l'a plus élevé que ses parents, et j'ai dans l'espoir que de nous côtoyez l'a influencé dans le bon sens. Mais si je m'attendais à ça, en tout cas. Potter qui me confie, de son plein gré son fils... merde alors... »

« Langage » reprit Remus par automatisme.

« Oui désolé. Mais reconnait que c'est fou, surtout venant de sa part. Crois tu que Lily lui à demandé? Et pourquoi avait il l'impression que Black ferai un truc stupide ? »

« Non ce n'est pas fou, comme tu dis. Lily t'aimait, comme un frère. Et James avait fini par admettre ses erreurs. Padfoot aussi d'ailleurs. Ils t'avais écris une lettre. L'as tu lu? Et pour Sirius, il connaissait son frère mieux que personne. Et preuve en est qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs ton tour au Ministère ça à donné quoi ? »

« Elle m'aimait comme un frère et moi je l'ai insulté, quel con je suis. Oui je l'ai lu. Je n'y avais pas cru jusque là.  
Sinon, Black n'a jamais eu de procès. J'ai demandé à le voir, usant de mon nom. Je déteste ça, mais que veux tu, quelque fois ça sert. J'ai un entretien demain avec lui au ministère. J'ai obtenu de le voir là bas et non à Azkaban sous prétexte que je risquait un baiser si je me présentait à la prison.  
J'irai donc le voir demain à 10h. Je compte lui obtenir un procès et proposer le questionnement sous Véritaserum. Ça devrai marcher. On va le libérer et le Cabot pourra alors venir vivre ici et reprendre son rôle de parrain auprès de Harry. Tu crois... qu'il va le vouloir pour lui tout seul ? » paniqua alors l'homme brun.

Remus, se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il regarda l'homme qui partageai sa vie depuis de longues années maintenant, sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Il suivit le contour du visage de son vis à vis avec ses doigts. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serai amoureux de cet homme, il aurai rit. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il l'aimai, plus que tout.

« Non. Non, nous allons tous vivre ici, et Harry grandira entouré de Oncle Sev', Monny et Paddy, ou tout autre surnom qu'il voudra nous attribué. Et puis tu sais, après 12 ans en prison, même innocent ça laisse des traces. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de nous pour reprendre une vie normale, avant de s'occuper de quelqu'un. Aller viens on va dormir, on verra plus clair demain. » proposa Remus.

« Tu as raison. Tu te doutais que les Potter t'avais légué quelque chose ? » demanda Severus, prenant la main de son compagnon. Que ferait il sans lui se dit il alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de leur chambre dans les étages.

« La Maison de L'Eau est un lieu magique. James en était le Gardien. Reste à savoir si la Magie me reconnaîtra comme le nouveau Gardien. Mais pour le moment l'important c'est Sirius et sa libération, le procès contre les Dursley et Dumbledore, même si cela ne va pas être évident et réfléchir à la situation de Draco. Mais pour l'instant, une bonne nuit sommeil, nous fera du bien." termina Remus en embrassant son compagnon.

Les deux hommes se couchèrent mais n'eurent pas la nuit reposante qu'ils escomptaient. En effet, vers deux heures du matin, Luna vint se glisser dans leur lit, suivit de peu par Harry, en larme. Draco ne tarda pas à rejoindre la tribu et Remus, dut agrandir le lit. Leur nuit fût courte et au matin, Severus, repris le chemin du Ministère, dans l'espoir d'obtenir le procès de Lord Black, et Remus aidé des enfants, décora toute la maison, intérieur et extérieur. Des guirlandes ornèrent les fenêtres, le sapin se para d'une multitudes de bougies magiques et les cadeaux trouvèrent leur place sous l'énorme arbre de Noël. Ce soir, la Famille fêterai Noël.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Merci à Magouille pour son prêt des salutations gobelines qui sont de son crue.**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	24. Noël : Partie 4 Ensemble (23)

_" **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Salut les Lapins (C'est bientôt Pâques ? )**

 **Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ou pas : La dernière partie des vacances de Noël.**  
 **Il est court, très narratif et clos la longue fic : L'Ange Gardien de Harry Potter.**  
 **Mais pas de panique. Vous aurez des OS BONUS qui viendrons au fur et à mesure s'ajouter.**

 **OS BONUS : OS qui feront des sauts dans le temps, parfois énorme, et qui se centrerons sur un personnage, un événement ou un lieu. **

**Vous avez déjà eu celui de l'anniversaire des Jumeaux Prewett, anciennement Weasley, et deux autres sont déjà écrit et attendent patiemment.**  
 **Un autre est déjà prévu, et selon vos envies, d'autres pourrons voir le jour.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, dans ma façon de faire, mais je ne me voit pas faire une fic sur l'année entière en suivant le canon.**

 **Je vous nem et vous remercie encore d'avoir été fidèle jusque là.**  
 **Aller, je vous embête plus et vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre de cette aventure.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

En ce matin du vendredi 3 janvier 1992, un groupe de sorciers et sorcières, attira l'attention dès son apparition sur le quai 9 ¾.  
En effet, il n'était pas commun que les professeurs soient présent à la gare pour le départ du train, surtout pour la rentrée des vacances de Noël.  
Pourtant tous, purent voir Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwich, Pomona Sprout et Severus Snape, se tenir là aux côtés de trois enfants et de Lord Lupin.

La dernière semaine de vacances n'avait pas été de tout repos pour la Famille et le monde sorcier.

Le matin du 24 décembre 1991, le monde sorcier vit Lord Prince, ayant obtenu grâce à son titre, rencontrer le criminel, Sirius Black, détenu à la prison d'Azkaban, pour le meurtre d'une douzaine de moldus et de Peter Pettigrew, la nuit de la disparition de Voldemort.

Hors, Lord Prince tout comme Lord Lupin, savait que ce n'était absolument pas la vérité. Présent tous deux lors de cette tragique nuit, les souvenirs de Prince à l'appui, il était possible d'arrivé à obtenir un procès et de libérer un innocent. Innocent, enfermé injustement et sans procès dans la plus terrible des prisons sorcières.

Après l'entrevue entre Severus et Sirius Black, en la présence de la responsable du département des Aurores, Amelia Bones, cette dernière avait obtenu un procès qui c'était tenu en urgence le lendemain de noël, le 26 décembre, faisant revenir tous les membres du Magenmagot pour une session extraordinaire.

Dumbledore avait brillé pour son ignorance feinte, martelant ne pas avoir su que les Potter avaient changer de Gardien du Secret, alors que le lanceur, le savait pertinemment étant donné qu'il devait prononcer le nom du gardien lors de l'incantation. Il avait ensuite mit ça, sur le compte de la peine qu'il avait eu pour la perte des Potter et l'urgence de s'occuper du Survivant.

Dégoûtés, Severus et Remus, ne lui avaient même pas accordé un regard, attendant sa réaction quand il recevrait son injonction à comparaître pour maltraitance envers Harry.  
Un autre membre du tribunal avait brillé, lui par son absence. En effet Lord Malfoy, s'était fait porter pâle. Il avait affirmé avoir contracté la maladie de son fils pendant les vacances. Fils qui se portait à merveille comme toute la Cours pouvait l'attester, brillant de par sa présence auprès de son parrain. Amelia Bones, lui avait demandé, pourquoi il n'était pas avec ses parents et avait répondu avec l'aplomb de Malfoy et nonchalance : « Mes parents préfèrent passés leur vacances de noël, aux pieds d'un psychopathe possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai passé mon tour. De plus je suis ami avec Harry Potter et une née de moldu, je suis donc « souillé » selon leur dire. » Il avait alors repris sa place, laissant le silence s'installer face à ces révélations.

Le Ministre avait alors fait rentrer l'objet de cette session extraordinaire.  
Sirius Black était apparu propre dans une robe neuve, fière et droit. Il prit place dans la chaise des accusés. Celle-ci sentant son innocence n'avait pas déployer ses chaînes, à la stupeur de tous. La cours ne savait plus vraiment sur quel chaudron danser. Le prisonnier apparaissait propre et dans des robes neuves, et la Chaise, ne le reconnaissait pas coupable. Qu'en déduire de cela ?

L'avocat des Black, un Haut Elfe Noir, Maître Talamir, connu pour être un charognard lors de ses plaidoiries, s'était avancé.  
Il n'avait pas été vu depuis de nombreuses années, et sa venue en avait surpris plus d'un. En effet depuis longtemps maintenant, les Hauts Elfes Noirs, s'étaient retirés du monde des humains, estimant que ces derniers flouaient Mère Magie et ses créatures.

Maître Talamir, avait demandé le Veritaserum, afin que son client raconte sa version des faits. Et la vérité avait éclatée dans le silence de mort de l'auditoire. La stupeur, la colère et l'énervement s'était emparés du public. Comment avait on pu laisser un Sang-pur, pourrir derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, sans lui offrir un procès et la possibilité de s'expliquer sous véritaserum ?

Dumbledore avait essayé de faire revenir le calme, seulement les sorciers et les sorcières avaient conscience qu'il était le principal fautif et l'avaient hué à tout va. Le verdict avait été donner dans la cohue et Sirius fût acquitté, ses titres et ses bien restitués, au grand désespoir de Dumbledore.

Heureux, Sirius s'était jeter dans les bras de Remus et Severus, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au fait d'être en train de faire un câlin à sa Nemesis du passé, sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée. La presse en fit sa photo de Une le lendemain : " Lord Black acquitté, grâce à deux de ses paires !"

Les trois hommes avaient alors transplaner au Manoir Prince avec Draco, ou les attendaient Harry, Luna et Minerva.  
La Maître de Métamorphose était venue passer le reste des vacances avec la Famille et avait proposer de garder Harry et Luna pendant le procès. En effet la présence de Draco n'avait pas été demandé, mais les deux lords espéraient que cela mette en lumière les agissement de Lord Malfoy, et ils avaient réussi leur pari.

A peine de retour au Manoir, Harry avait sauté dans les bras de ses parents, heureux de voir son parrain libre. Il avait eu toute l'histoire la veille pour noël, et avait eu hâte de rencontrer le fameux Padfoot, l'ami de Remus et papa James.

Le reste des vacances n'avaient été que rire, farces, facéties, souvenirs, pleurs et mise en place du procès de Dumbledore et de l'avenir de Draco.

Le jour du nouvel an, Poppy, Pomona et Filius se joignirent à la Famille nouvellement agrandi d'un membre. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit, pour plus d'une raison. L'annonce de mariage de Remus et Severus que Sirius béni de son accord, la libération de Sirius et sa place retrouvée auprès de Harry, l'arrestation des parents de Draco à leur retour de vacances et leur interrogatoire sous potion de vérité révélant tous de leur liens avec Voldemort, mais aussi la proposition de Pomona de joindre leur groupe de résistants face au directeur. La fête fût belle, la bière coula à flot et c'était aujourd'hui une équipe fatiguée mais heureuse qui mettait les enfants dans le train pour le retour à Poudlard.  
Ils auraient pu tous y aller par cheminée, mais Draco, Harry et Luna voulaient voir Hermione et Neville et c'était l'occasion pour Luna de prendre le Poudlard Express pour la première fois.

Une fois les trois élèves installés dans un compartiment, les adultes, transplanèrent directement au château. Remus fît cependant un crochet au Manoir pour voir comment allait Sirius et l'accompagné à Ste Mungo pour un court séjour de remise en forme de deux semaines afin de pouvoir pleinement reprendre sa vie en main ainsi que la noble et ancienne famille Black.

Harry venait de se laisser tombé sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, dans le parfait opposé de sa sœur dans la même position, que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Hermine et Neville.

-Alors les gars, on est déjà fatigué ? Lança Neville en s'asseyant en face de Draco.

-Mmmf, répondit Harry, les yeux fermés sous les caresses de Draco.

-Neville, laisses les un peu, tu as lu le Daily Prophet comme moi, tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas eu des vacances de tout repos. Plaida Hermione en collant une bise sur les joues des trois autres.

Elle prit alors un livre dans son sac, et sorti les cadeaux de ses amis.

-Tenez, voilà vos cadeaux de noël. J'ai pensé que se les échanger ici, ça serait plus cool. Comme ça on aura pas l'impression d'être de nouveaux dans les cours.

Harry se redressa et sorti de ses poches aussi les cadeaux de Neville et Hermione. Luna, Draco et Neville firent de même et bientôt le compartiment ne fût plus qu'un amas de papiers colorés au sol et de rires.

Hermione leur avait offert à chacun un petit paquet de bonbons moldu, mais aussi une carte de cinéma. Intrigués, ils ne comprirent pas au début le principe, mais quand elle leur expliqua que c'était pour voir des films sur un grand écran, comme les images des cartes de chocogrenouilles mais racontant des histoires, leur yeux s'illuminèrent d'envie.

Harry avait offert à Hermione et Neville, le même cadeaux qu'a Draco et Luna, à savoir un album photo à remplir de leur années scolaires.

Sur le même principe, Luna avait offert un cahier neuf à chacun. Perplexe ils avaient regarder leur cadeau avec un haussement de sourcil piqué à Severus. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils en fasse leur cahier de recherche personnel. Elle avait les créatures de la Forêt Interdite, et voulais donc que ses amis fasse de même avec le domaine qu'ils voulaient : recherches en potion, runes, astronomie, sortilèges etc... Les garçons avaient été circonspects, mais Hermione fut ravie, cherchant déjà quel domaine de recherches elle allait privilégier.  
Neville leur offrit à tous un cape de voyage au couleur de leur maison mais aussi de leur famille respective. Pour les blasons de famille, la cape s'ajustait seule avec les envies du porteur. Naturellement la cape de Draco, ne prit pas les couleurs de la famille Malfoy et resta neutre. Celle de Hermione prit les couleurs de Serdaigle et le blason de sa famille apparue. Étonnée, elle le regarda de plus près et fût surpris de voir que son blason était un écu de pourpre orné de trois pommes grenades filigranées d'or entouré d'épis de blés*. Elle regarda ses ami.e.s tout autant étonné.e.s qu'elle. Elle décida d'en faire un dessin et de l'envoyer dans une lettre à ses parents dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. Les capes de Harry et Luna prirent toutes deux les couleurs de la Famille à savoir un savant mélange des blasons Prince, Potter et Lupin pour Harry et Prince, Lovegood et Lupin pour Luna.

Draco enfin, tendit aux deux Serdaigles un tout petit paquet chacun.

-Je veux que vous l'ouvriez seulement si vous en avez envie. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais tous les enfants de Sang-purs en ont. Neville tu dois en avoir un, mais je me suis dit qu'un qui représenterai notre Famille, serait une bonne idée. Il faudra demander à Severus de les relier aux nôtres. La première fois ils le feront seuls mais après le sortilège sera nécessaire. Remus, Severus, Sirius, et les trois autres têtes de maison en ont un aussi tous liés au nôtre. Expliqua alors Draco.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione fît tombé le pendentif et la chaîne du petit paquet.

Elle se retrouva face à une pierre de labradorite ornée d'un arbre de vie en fil d'argent** la maintenant en place afin de la porter autour du cou.

Elle regarda alors les quatre autres et vit qu'ils avaient tous la même. Elle passa alors la sienne et la regarda longuement comme envoûté par les reflets de la pierre.

-C'est un talisman. En général on met ça aux bébés pour les surveillés. Que ce soit la santé, ou la magie. Comme cela, les adultes, seront si nous sommes attaqués, malade, ou encore en proie à des cauchemars. L'arbre de Vie symbolise Mère Magia. Expliqua Draco.

Hermione, se jeta alors dans ses bras et le remercia. La fin du trajet vers Poudlard, passa calmement, même après que les Jumeaux Weasley les aient rejoint. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles du parrain de Harry et celui ci leur fit, avec Draco et Luna le récit de la fin de leur vacances.

0o0o0o0

La vie repris lentement son cours aux seins des mûrs ancestraux.

Remus passait son temps entre ses cours avec Luna et ses heures de temps libre avec Sirius. Ce dernier, bien qu'il eu passé onze ans en prison, se portait aussi bien que l'on aurai pu l'être après une longue maladie.

Un jour au détour d'une de leur longue conversation à la veille d'une pleine lune, Sirius s'étonna de la bonne humeur relative du lycan.

-Dis moi Moony, je te trouve plus humain que loup à cette veille de lune d'argent.

-Tue-loup, répondit laconiquement Remus.

-Vraiment ? Ser.. Severus l'a enfin développée ?

-Tu sais que tu parles de mon conjoint et futur mari ? Tu as toi même donné ta bénédiction.

-J'ai fais quoi ? S'écria Sirius faussement outré.

-Sirius Orion Black, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir sorti de là ou vous croupissiez, claqua la voix de Remus dans une imitation flippante du Maître de Potion.

-Merde Moony, j'ai cru qu'il était derrière moi, glapit l'animagus.

-Vivre avec lui depuis onze ans déjà laisse des traces tu sais. A propos de pleine lune, tu peux sortir ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le psychomage, pense que je vais bien. J'aurai encore des sautes d'humeurs en cas d'agressions, surtout envers les gens que j'aime, mais qui n'en n'aurai pas hein ? D'ailleurs comment fais tu depuis tout ce temps ?

-Severus. Il était de garde le soir de Samaïn 1981...

Remus raconta alors toute l'histoire qui liait Severus et lui, mais aussi leur vie, l'adoption de Luna et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se raconter pendant les vacances.  
Sirius fût étonnée, puis ravis de savoir que Severus était lui aussi un animagus et qu'il avait mis de côté son animosité pour le loup, cette tragique nuit de Samaïn.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de l'avenir de Draco, le médicomage et le psychomage entrèrent dans la chambre de Lord Black.

-Lord Black, Lord Lupin, désolé de vous déranger Mrs, mais je venais vous dire que vous pouviez sortir dès cet après midi Lord Black. J'ai entendu dire que c'était la pleine lune et qu'il serait judicieux de ma part de vous laisser libre. Annonça le médecin en adressant un clin d'oeil au lycan.

-Vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? Je peux sortir ? S'exclama Sirius

-Tu sais tu n'es pas en prison. Si on te dis oui, alors c'est que vrai. Tu es libres. Tu vas bien et tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta place de parrain auprès d'un brun à lunette et peut être de père auprès d'un blond aux yeux gris. Non qu'en penses tu ? Dit alors Remus.

-Je... euh... merci. Merci docteur. Vous rendez la liberté encore plus douce. Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir un jour foulé la terre en homme libre. Libre d'esprit et libre de droit. Merci.

Sirius, qui s'était levé, serra alors la main du médecin et du psychomage, et embrassa son ami et frère.  
Serrant son ami dans les bras, Remus remercia d'un sourire les deux professionnels de santé, et fit venir à lui les valises du lord aux cheveux brun, les réduisit, les fourra dans sa poche et entraîna le chien, vers la zone de transplanage.

Ils atterrir, encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant les grilles de Poudlard. Remus conjura son Patronus et l'envoya à Severus qui déjeunai dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de l'école.

L'apparition de l'immense loup de lumière fît taire toutes les conversations lorsque que celui-ci demanda de la voix de Lord Lupin, s'il était possible que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir les grilles.

Avant même que le message eu terminé d'être délivré, Luna était parti en courant et arrivait déjà aux grilles pour les ouvrir.

Poudlard ne refusant jamais rien à sa petite fée, ouvrit ses portes aux Lords qui s'étaient repris et attendaient patiemment que l'on donne l'accès au parc.

-Papa ! Oncle Paddy ! Contente de vous voir. Surtout toi Paddy. C'est Harry qui va être heureux. Débita la petite blonde en se plaçant entre les deux hommes pour leur prendre la main et commencer à remonter l'allée menant au château.

Sur le chemin, Severus les rejoignirent et après un chaste baiser à son compagnon, regarda l'animagus dans les yeux un instant.

-Lord Severus Tobias Prince, content de vous revoir parmi nous. Se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main.

Sirius lui prit alors la main et la serra en se présentant de manière officielle. Severus répondit à sa salutation avec un sourire. Remus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna et Neville, sourirent à leur tour.

Ils savaient tous que cette poignée de main enterrait définitivement la hache de guerre et que le présent et le futur, quoi que face Dumbledore ou Voldemort, serait ensemble. Tous ensembles contre le reste du monde. 

* * *

* Blason d'une Famille Granger, trouvé sur Internet  
** Pendentifs crées par Ingwaz Création.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Voilà, c'était les dernières lignes de ce chapitre clôturant ma version des premiers mois de la première année de Harry dans le monde sorcier et au sein de Poudlard.**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas fini, mais je n'écrirai pas la fin de l'année comme dans le canon.**

 **Si on résume :**

 **Lord Harry James Potter est le fils adoptif de Lord Remus John Lupin et Lord Severus Tobias Prince.**  
 **Il est le frère adoptif de Lady Héritière Luna Mira Lovegood-Prince-Lupin.**  
 **Il devient donc : Harry Potter-Prince-Lupin.**  
 **J'ai choisi de garder les noms de famille de naissance des enfants et d'y ajouter les noms de leurs pères. Le but étant à mon sens de ne pas perdre le nom et surtout les droits que le nom octrois (voûtes, siège au Magenmagot et à la Chambre des Lords d'Angleterre et propriétés)**

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black est libre**

 **Draco Enaël Malfoy : Ses parents on été arrêtés après leur retour des vacances de Noël. Il est pour le moment seul mais à l'école donc il est protégé, et l'arrestation de ses parents n'a pas filtré dans la presse, grâce aux 3 Lords.**

 **Dumbledore : Il va avoir un procès pour maltraitance et abandon en la personne de Harry James Potter. Il va le perdre et perdre tous ses titres et sa place de directeurs à la fin de la deuxième année de Harry.**

 **Minerva McGonagal : Reprendra la place de directrice de Poudlard avec le soutien évident de l'école.**  
 **Pomona Sprout et Filius Flitwich, resterons tous les deux fidèles à la Famille et aideront Minerva à remettre l'école sur le droit chemin et lui rendre sa splendeur.**

 **Hermione Jane Granger, Lord Héritier Neville Franck Longbottom et les Jumeaux Weasley, formeront avec les trois autres enfants, les Huit. Ginevra Molly Weasley, les rejoindra en deuxième année.**

 **Voilà, ça fait beaucoup, mais j'espère qu'avec tout cela vous vous y retrouverez dans les OS BONUS.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un bon week end et de bonnes vacances pour les plus chanceux.**

 **#Eli'**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	25. OS BONUS 1 : Premier avril 1993

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Salut les Loulous.**

 **Et non ce n'est pas le tant attendu chapitre de noël, mais un chapitre bonus sur le 1er avril, à savoir l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley..**  
 **Il y a certaines choses révélées dedans, qui trouverons explications dans le bonus suivant.**

 **Bonne lecture les ami.e.s, on se retrouve après.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Les jumeaux Weasley attendaient ce jour avec une impatience certaine.  
Fred Gideon Weasley et George Fabian Weasley étaient nés le premier avril.  
Une belle farce de Mère Magie, vous aurai dit Molly Weasley.  
Et donc en ce premier avril, les frères Weasley, attendaient. Qu'attendaient ils ? Et bien de voir ce que le Château leur avaient prévus pour leur anniversaire.

En effet, depuis que les deux troublions avaient intégrés le noble édifice, ils avaient hardiment pris la relève des Maraudeurs, en œuvrant dans l'ombre pour donner rire, joie et frissons à leur condisciples.  
Le Château avait toujours été de leur côté, leur procurant, salles de classes désaffectées, pour leurs travaux, refuges, pour échapper à Rusard et tout autres matériels utiles à leurs expériences.

C'est pourquoi en ce premier avril 1993, année où les jumeaux devenaient officiellement les Lords Prewett (longue histoire), Poudlard avait vu les choses en grand.

Tout commença au petit matin.  
Les deux Gryffondors partageaient leur dortoir avec Lee Jordan et deux autres cinquième année.

D'habitude les premiers levés, ils durent batailler ferme avec les rideaux de leur lit, pour s'en extirper. Après ce sport matinal, qui se résultat par un sort de découpe sur les pauvres malheureux rideaux de velours rouge, ils prirent une douche, froide, sous les rires des miroirs de la salle de bain.

Ne s'en offusquant absolument pas, Gred et Forge, descendirent à la salle commune, récupèrent leurs sacs abandonné près de leur table de travail et se joignirent à la foule allant déjeuner.  
Seulement là encore le Château n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
A peine eurent ils franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'ils furent remercier par un sifflement à faire à glacer le sang.  
D'un seul homme, les Rouges et Or se retournèrent pour voir que La Grosse Dame, n'était plus là, mais remplacer par un grand serpent en bois d'acajou, couvrant de tout son corps l'entrée ovale de la Salle Commune.

-Sil'n ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Harry Potter

A bien des égards les plus étonnés ne furent pas les élèves, mais le Gardien en lui même.

-Que fais tu là, jeune SSSnape ? Ta Salle Commune est, il me semble dans une autre tour non ? Répondit le Gardien.

-En effet, mais en ce jour, je venais attendre mes amis dont c'est l'anniversaire. Répondit le Serdaigle en se tournant vers les jumeaux.  
-Bon anniversaire les gars, au fait.

-Merci vieux. Tu es le premier, fin si on omet le Château. Tu connais ce Gardien ?

-Oui, c'est Sil'n, le Gardien des Verts et Argent. Je vous prierai d'être courtois avec lui, les Gryffondors, s'il vous plaît, asséna alors Harry, regardant la foule l'entourant désormais.

Puis il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir salué une dernière fois le Gardien de Serpentard.

-Harry, Harry ! Pourquoi le Serpent est à la place de la Grosse Dame ? Demanda Dean Thomas, un rouge et or de la même promotion que lui.

-Sais tu quel jour sommes nous ?

-Eh bien euh... le jour de l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley, mais en quoi cela est une réponse ?

-On est le premier avril... jour des farces et des blagues, chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. Et je pense que le Château et les Gardiens fêtent dignement les quinze ans des nouveaux Lords Prewett...

-Ah...

Sur cette réponse éloquente de la part de son condisciple, Harry, rejoignit vite la table des Aigles où Luna, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient déjà assis.

Draco apostropha alors son ami.

-'Ry, tu sais où est Sil'n ? C'est Raven qui gardait la porte de notre Salle.

-Sil'n garde la Salle Commune des Lions et la Gargouille garde la notre. Tu dis que Raven est chez vous ? Oh c'est pas drôle...

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les sept autres.

-Eh bien je pense que si les Lions veulent entrés chez eux, ils vont devoir donner le mot de passe de Sil'n et pas celui de la Grosse Dame, de même que...

-Que si les Serpentards veulent entrés chez eux, ils devront résoudre une énigme. Le coupa Hermione ayant suivit son chemin de pensée.

-Et en quoi ce n'est pas drôle ? S'informa Neville

-Les Serpentards sont à même de répondre à Raven. Les Lions, certains auraient eu plus de mal, et cela auraient été plus drôle, offra Luna.

-Nous prenez vous pour des trolls ? Soufflèrent les rouges et or, d'une seule voix

-Jamais de la vie un troll ferai parti de la Famille voyons..s'exclama Harry. Non je pensais plutôt à votre jeune frère, murmura sur le ton de la confidence Harry.

-Oh...

Le petit déjeuner apparu alors. Il n'était pas relativement tard, mais en ce samedi, les elfes s'étaient surpassés. En effet, c'est un dîner qui apparut. Pas de thé, pas de café, pas de céréales, pas de jus de citrouille.  
Mais des rosbifs, des tartes salées, des purées et des légumes.

Haussant les épaules, les Huit s'entre regardèrent et se servir à manger sous les yeux suspects de leur camarades.

-Vous allez mangez ça ? Demanda un septième année.

-Marcus? Appela alors Luna.

-Oui Maîtresse ? Demanda l'elfe apparaissant à ses côtés après un pop caractéristique.

-Le petit déjeuné sera t-il servit à 19h30 ?

-Oui Luna Maîtresse, comme tous les soirs Maîtresse.

-Merci Marcus, tu peux y aller.

Marcus reparti après une courbette, vers Luna et les autres.

Tous ayant suivit l'échange, comprirent que rien ne ferait changer d'avis les elfes, même si rien n'avait été dit.

Le petit déjeuné/dîner, se passa dans un calme apparent. C'était sans compter sur le dessert qui s'accompagna d'un gigantesque gâteau qui apparu sur la table des Aigles à destination des nouveaux lords.

Toute la Salle, entonna un chant de bon anniversaire pour les jumeaux. Ces derniers, ravis, se levèrent et firent des courbettes de remerciement à destination de tous.

-Faites un vœux les garçons ! Intima Hermione.

-Nous avons déjà tout, mais je pense que..

-Oui Fred tu penses bien...

-En effet mon cher...

-A trois ?

-A trois !

Ils se lévitèrent alors eux même l'un l'autre, et une fois à bonne hauteur, soufflèrent leur deux fois quinze bougies.  
S'ensuivit un brouhaha monumental. Les bougies, étaient enchantées pour qu'une fois soufflées, elles se mettent à chanter toutes une chanson différente.  
Toujours dans les airs, les garçons, hilares, relâchèrent leur concentration et s'écrasèrent tous deux, sur la table la tête dans le glaçage.  
Draco et Harry, chacun proche des jumeaux, étaient morts de rire à leur tour à la vue des deux faces pleines de crème.  
Hermione lança alors un silencio sur le gâteau et le silence, ou au moins les chansons se turent enfin.

-Non, mais regardez dans quel état, vous êtes. Pas très digne les nouveaux Lords, si vous voulez mon avis, lança Draco entre deux gloussement, pas beaucoup plus digne, pour un Lord Héritier.

-Mmff... s'en fiche, au moins c'est bon. Sourit Fred en léchant le glaçage qu'il avait autour de la bouche, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et d'un coup de baguette, rendit leur dignité aux deux lords.  
Elle lança alors un sort de découpe sur le gâteau, puis avec l'aide de Luna et Neville fit lévité des parts à travers toute la salle pour que tous ai un bout de l'énorme pâtisserie.  
Une fois tout le monde servit, et sans oublier les adultes, les Huit, reprirent leur conversations et planifièrent leur journée. Finir les devoirs, aller voir les Sombrals, faire un tour du lac en balais, embêter Severus, et observer combien de temps les autres élèves allaient mettre avant de venir les voir pour pouvoir entrer dans leur salles communes respectives.

Leur programme établit, ils prirent la direction de leur salle privée.  
Severus, Minerva et Filius, leurs avaient fait la surprise l'année de la rentrée de Luna, l'an passé, de leur mettre une salle de classe désaffectée, à disposition rien que pour eux. Située dans la Tour des Aigles, elle n'était accessible qu'après avoir prononcée l'ancienne maxime des Maraudeurs, face à un graffiti de ces derniers.

Lors de leur dernière année, Moony, Prong, Paddy et Wortmail avaient décidés de laisser trace de leur passage et avaient marqué plusieurs murs de leur noms. Ainsi seuls ceux qui savaient les déverrouiller pourraient accédés à des salles secrètes aménagées par les quatre griffons.

Remus, qui se souvenait où toutes les salles et cachettes se trouvaient, avait donner l'idée à Severus et avec l'accord des deux autres têtes de maison avait alloué aux Huit cette spacieuse salle, incartable, même par la Carte du Maraudeur.

-Ah la maison, soupira Draco, en se laissant tombé non sans grâce dans un fauteuil vert qu'il avait piqué dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Depuis la tentative de ses condisciples en première année d'en faire un sans-maison, Draco avait mit les choses aux clairs. Oui il était un Malfoy, oui il était ami avec Harry Potter, et oui il avait vendu ses propres parents, des Mangemorts notoires, au Ministère. Il avait été depuis renier de cette famille de dégénérés et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il avait été adopté devant Mère Magia par Lord Sirius Black, qui, après avoir obtenu et gagné un procès, grâce à Lord Prince, était était un Serpentard et s'était depuis donner le devoir de remettre dans le droit chemin, ses colocataires de maison, du moins les plus jeunes. Il était en passe de réussir à avoir les cinq premières années contre Voldemort et ses idées à la noix.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il prenait du temps avec sa famille, à savoir les amis qui Poudlard avait mis sur son chemin.

-Alors à votre avis combien de temps, les autres élèves vont mettre avant de venir pleurer que l'on leur offre notre aide ? Demanda Draco aux autres, maintenant tous occupés sur leur devoirs respectifs.

-Je ne sais pas, je dirai le déjeuner, pour les Aigles, jamais pour les Serpents, Dumbledore, ne s'abaissera pas à nous demander de l'aide, les Lions, s'en ficheront et prieront pour que leur Gardienne revienne demain et les Blaireux, sont suffisamment amicaux avec les autres pour avoir déjà le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame.

-Pourquoi penses tu qu'ils viendront nous demander de l'aide, au fait ?

-Oh... pour rien, répondit Draco avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres qui n'augurai rien de bon.

-Draco ? Qu'as tu fais ? Minauda Hermione en se rapprochant de son ami, dans une veine tentative de séduction.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, et tu sais très bien que cela ne marche pas sur moi, répondit le blond en lui tapotant le nez de son doigt.

Vexée, la brune, repris place entre Neville et Harry et se pencha sur son devoir de métamorphose.  
Soudain la porte les avertis qu'un intrus se trouvait devant.  
Fred se leva et jeta un sort pour rentre la porte transparente pour lui mais pas pour celui de l'autre côté.

-Oh c'est Severus, je lui ouvre ? Demanda t-il, sa baguette toujours pointée vers la porte.

Seul un geste de la main de Harry lui répondit. Levant un sourcil, très snapien, Fred, rendit à la porte sa constitution initial en bois et ouvrit, tout en reprenant sa place.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, de me laisser entrer, sans rester près de la porte, lança le Maître de Potion avant de se retrouvé pétrifié d'un informulé jeter par son cher fils.

-Tu disais ? Ah bah non tu peux pas. Rigola Harry en le libérant d'un geste non chalant.

-Tu m'as bien eu. Bon anniversaire, Mrs. Je tenait à venir présenter mes hommages en personne aux nouveaux Lords Prewett. Dit alors Severus d'un ton solennel, en serrant la main des deux roux.

-Merci Lord Prince. Lord Lupin n'est pas avec vous ?

-Vous le verrez sûrement ce soir. D'ailleurs, je venait pour vous informer qu'à 17h, nous prendrons tous le chemin du Manoir, afin de fêter dignement votre anniversaire, jeunes gens.

-Bien, merci d'avoir été le messager Lord Prince. Répondit George d'un signe de tête.

-Bien. Et sinon que faites vous les enfants ? Demanda alors Severus, reprenant son rôle de père et faisant retomber l'ambiance guindée qui s'était installée.

-Nos devoirs, après on ira voir les Sombrals, voler avec eux autour du lac en accompagnant ceux en balais, puis visiblement nous préparer pour la soirée. Enonça Hermione sans lever le nez de ses parchemins.

-Voilà une journée qui m'a l'air déjà bien programmé. Je vous retrouve à midi alors. Au fait, si vous voulez voir quelque chose de drôle, Dumbledore n'arrive pas à accéder à son bureau. Tonny fait des siennes et refuse de bouger. Le directeur s'est déjà pris dix litres de vinaigre au visage. Conte Severus en passant la porte et la fermant.

Dans le silence de la pièce, Luna éclata de rire. Les autres qui connaissaient la bonne combinaison du tonneau des sables et or, la regardèrent.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas la combinaison habituelle qui ouvre le passage que Tonny protège ? Parla alors Neville.

-Parce que c'est le cas. Rigola Luna. Tout à l'heure quand Dray disait que les autres auront besoin de notre aide c'est parce que les Gardiens sont venus nous voir. Raven à changer son mode de fonctionnement. Ce ne seront plus des énigmes mais des questions de cours, sur les potions, l'Histoire de la Magie et la Botanique. Et Sil'n ne répondra jamais si un Rouge et Or l'insulte et si la question n'est pas en vieux français ou en fourchelangue. Autant dire que cela risque d'être très drôle. C'est pour cela que Tonny ne s'ouvre pas et que la Grosse Dame ne s'ouvrira jamais, n'est ce pas Ginny ? Termina Luna en se tournant vers son amie.

-Yep. La Grosse Dame, n'offrira jamais le passage, sauf si on l'écoute chanter pendant toute la longue, très longue chanson en gaëlique que je lui ai apprise. Offrit Ginny en souriant sournoisement.

-Quand tu dis longue, très longue …. demanda Draco, horrifié de ne pas pouvoir accédé à sa chambre à temps pour la soirée.

-Et bien disons que si tu n'étais pas toi, et que tu avais une soirée importante ce soir, tu devrais déjà être devant pour avoir le temps de l'entendre dans son entier.

-Quoi ?! Couina Draco. Mais.. mais... merde... débita t-il en se levant, près à sortir de la salle et courir aux cachots.

-Du calme Dray. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre toi, tu peux passer devant sans rien demander, seulement une révérence et le titre de la chanson. T'inquiètes pas. Le rassura Ginny sous les rires des six autres.

Draco retomba alors dans son fauteuil, soulagé. Il n'avait rien contre la Grosse Dame, mais elle n'était pas réputée pour avoir une voix supportable plus de dix minutes.

Les jumeaux se demandèrent alors pourquoi leurs amis leur révélaient les moyens de passer devant les Gardiens, alors qu'eux même faisaient partis des piégées.

-Dites les gars, pourquoi nous révéler les moyens de passer devant les Gardiens ? Demanda Forge.

-Simple ! Ça marche pas avec vous, c'est tout ! S'exclama Harry, hilare vite suivit par les autres.

-D'accord, et on fait comment pour être prêt pour la soirée, si le vieux français ne marche pas avec nous pour Sil'n ?

-Il faudra demander à un Serpentard le mot de passe, c'est tout.

-Donnes le nous alors, demanda Fred, en se tournant vers Draco.

-Attends voir …. non ! S'exclama Draco.

Fred et George se levèrent alors, firent leur plus belle révérence et parlèrent en ces termes :

-Nous Lords Fred Gideon Prewett et George Fabian Prewett, demandons au Lord Hériter de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Black, le mot de passe qui nous offrira l'accès à nos humbles appartements.

Les regardant d'un air hautain, le nez en l'air et le menton levé, Draco, leur accorda une réponse positive à leur requête.

-Lord Fred, Lord George, vous m'avez convaincu. « Imperium et sapiens »

-Comme c'est cocasse... marmonna Harry.

-Un problème avec le mot de passe de la Maison de ton père, Lord Héritier Potter-Prince-Lupin ?

-«Imperium » … comment dire, à part que c'est osé...

-C'est une idée de Severus, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Faire comprendre à tous ces crétins adorateur de psychopathe, que « Imperium » veut avant tout dire « Pouvoir », donc Pouvoir et Connaissance.. après tu l'interprètes comme tu veux 'Ry.

-On va voir les Sombrals ? Demanda alors Luna, coupant court à la joute verbale qui allait avoir lieu entre son frère et son cousin.

-Oh oui bonne idée. Les gars vous prenez nos balais? S'agita alors Ginny en sautant autour de ses frères.

-Oui, allez allons y.

Ils se mirent alors tous en mouvement, oubliant vite la conversation précédente.

D'un accio, les chevaucheurs de balais, récupérèrent leur bien. Les trois Nimbus 2000 des trois Prewett et les deux Nimbus 2001 de Harry et Draco arrivèrent alors.

Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la Forêt Interdite et de l'enclos de Shadow et de ses amis, après un détour par les cuisines, pour avoir de la viande crue, pour les équidés de l'ombre.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée auprès des Chevaucheurs des Ombres. Ce n'est que vers 15h que le patronus de Remus, vint les sortir de leurs activités pour qu'ils aillent se préparer pour la soirée.

Luna, Hermione, Neville et Harry, prirent la direction de leur tour et de leur nouveaux Gardien. Passer ne leur posa pas de problème. L'affection du directeur pour le citron et les bonbons en tout genre, permettait de rarement se tromper. D'ailleurs leur salle commune était pleine d'élèves, révélant la facilité à passer la Gargouille.

De leur côté, les trois Gryffondors, se retrouvèrent rapidement devant Sil'n, non sans avoir jouer des coudes pour l'atteindre. Toute la Tour des Rouges et Or était là, à tenter tant bien que mal d'obtenir le droit de passage.  
Fred, George et Ginny, s'inclinèrent devant le Gardien Serpent, et lui délivrèrent le mot de passe dans un murmure.  
S'il'n déroula alors sa queue, et laissa libre le passage. Ginny s'y engouffra alors alors que Fred et George donnèrent la solution de Draco pour tenter d'espérer passer. Ils pénétrèrent alors à leur tour dans la tour et eurent le temps d'apercevoir le regard désespérer de Finnegan, rieur de Lee Jordan et de colère de Ron, leur frère cadet. George, se dit qu'un jour, il faudrait faire attention à Ron, mais pour le moment, il avait plus important à s'occuper, à savoir, son frère, sa sœur et lui. Il ne fallait pas que les nouveaux Lord Prewett apparaissent en société, présentant une faute de goût ou une atteinte eux bonnes mœurs.

Draco, arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors que George, finissait de donner les instructions aux autres Rouges et Or.  
Il s'inclina alors profondément, bien plus qu'un Sang-pur, ne le ferai jamais avec un de ses paires, excepté la Reine d'Angleterre, obtenant ainsi l'attention du portrait. Elle s'arrêta alors de chanter et Draco pu lui offrir le nom de sa chanson. Bien que son gaëlique était précaire, il obtint néanmoins le droit de passage.

A 17h, les Huit étaient fin prêt. Severus, Minerva, Filius et Pomona les attendaient dans le bureau du premier. Ils avaient créer un portoloin illégal, mais s'en moquaient bien.  
Severus partait avec eux. Les trois autres têtes de maison étaient charger de les couvrir pour la soirée auprès de Dumbledore. Bien que ce dernier avait d'autres chats à fouetter, ou rat dans le cas précis, il pouvait cependant avoir envie de mettre son nez dans les affaires de la Famille.

Les Huit et Severus, empoignèrent la vielle théière et disparurent pour une soirée, qui resterai dans les mémoires.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plus.  
A vos review.**

 **Des bisous**

 _ **"Nox"**_


	26. OS BONUS 2 : La Maison de L'Eau

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."**_

 **Voici un petit/long OS BONUS à ma fic.**

 **Pour rappel, elle se termine sur le premier Noël de Harry avec Papa Sev',Papa Rem', Lunny et Dray.**  
 **Sirius est libre.**

 **Vous ne trouverez pas toutes les réponses, explicitement narrées dans ce texte, mais des indices, vous donnerons des réponses.**  
 **Il se passe l'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année de Harry et Dray.**

 **Bon j'arrête de parler, et vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Eléanora, se servit un thé glacé et alla s'asseoir dans le jardin.  
Ce jardin qu'elle aimait tant .  
Cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaines d'années, seize pour être précis, qu'elle vivait seule ici avec la Maison.

Enfant unique, la solitude ne lui pesait pas. Au contraire elle y voyait une compagnie silencieuse, sans jugement, reposante.

Sortant de ses songes, elle reporta son regard sur la contemplation du jardin.

Elle avait passé des semaines à lui rendre son aspect sauvage et naturel, qui l'avait charmé, il y a avait de ça tant d'années.

L'ancien Gardien, un français, affectionnait particulièrement les Jardins à la Française et avait contraint les végétaux à se plier à sa volonté.

Aujourd'hui, les plantes sauvages, magique ou non, côtoyaient les plus belles roses et autres lys.

Les Lys.  
Ces fleurs lui rappelait son amie, Lily.

Lily Evans. Sa première amie.

Eléanora avait été répartie à Poufsouffle lors de sa première année. Elle l'avait demandé au Choixpeau, de la mettre chez les Jaunes et Noirs. Sang-pur, elle aurai pu aller à Serpentard, mais elle voulais surtout passer ses sept années études tranquillement sans avoir à répondre à des questions trop embarrassantes.

Lors d'une balade dans le parc, un après midi, elle était tombée sur Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui nourrissait les Sombrals. Intriguée par les créatures, elle s'était approchée et sous le regard stupéfait du demi géant, les avait caressés. Elle était ensuite repartie, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'était pris les pieds dans un sac, au sol. Se relevant elle avait croisé ce regard vert émeraude et une amitié sans limite était née.

Eléa et Lily étaient devenues inséparables. La rouge et or et la jaune et noire, ne se quittaient que pour les cours qu'elles n'avaient pas en commun. La Poufsouffle mangeait à la table de Lily et avait noué amitié avec Alice, une camarade de chambre de Lily.

Depuis les trois filles étudiaient, mangeaient et passaient tout leur temps libre, ensemble.

Un samedi après midi, alors qu'elles travaillaient sur un essai de potion pour le cours du professeur Slughorn, un Serpentard s'était approché et avait demandé à s'asseoir avec elles. Lily, reconnaissant son ami d'enfance, n'avait pas hésité. Severus Snape, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard d'onyx offrit alors ses services pour leur devoir.

Depuis ce samedi après midi, les quatre ne se quittaient plus. Ils formaient avec les Maraudeurs, un groupe de Gryffondors composés de James Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, les deux groupes de blagueurs de Poudlard. Ils avaient pris le nom de Heirs of Hogwards ou HOH. Les Maraudeurs spécialistes de blagues en tout genre et surtout un peu dangereuses pour certaines, alors que les HOH, eux agissaient tout en finesse. Poudlard mis longtemps à savoir qui étaient derrière ces farces. Il fallait dire que pour l'époque une équipe d'élèves, issu de trois des quatre maisons, si on omettait que Lily serai très bien à Serdaigle, qui s'alliaient pour faire des blagues ce n'était pas commun. Les HOH, établirent leur QG dans une salle de classe désaffectée que Lily protégea grâce à un sortilège de Fidélitas. C'était en 5ème année. Jusque là, ils avaient du en changer régulièrement, car les Maraudeurs se faisaient un malin plaisir à les débusquer. James ne supportait pas de voir sa Lily Jolie, comme il l'appelait, traîner avec un Serpentard, Snivellus. Il le voyait comme un concurrent.  
Elea, savait depuis longtemps maintenant que Sev' était amoureux de Lily. Mais comme cette dernière était surtout sa première amie, il la considérait comme sa sœur, mais était incapable de voir la différence. A partir de la 5ème année, les blagues étaient surtout un moyen de s'attaquer mutuellement. Lasses, Alice et Eléanora, avaient finir par aller voir James et Sirius, pour leur demandés de se calmer. Si James voulait Lily, se n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen, en s'en prenant à Severus. Remus, la voix de la sagesse des Marauds avait confirmé les dires des filles et les attaques et autres bassesses avaient cessées.

L'année avait finie sur une énorme blague à 16 mains. Poudlard aurait du mal à s'en remettre et la rentrée scolaire s'annonçait folklorique. La sixième année se passa calmement. Les Heirs of Hogwards et les Maraudeurs, se relayèrent pour offrir des blagues des plus farfelues à leurs camarades.

L'été avant leur dernière année, James invita les Maraudeurs et les Heirs of Hogwards à la Maison de L'Eau.

Au début réticents les HOH avaient hésités.

Eléanora avait demander à ses parents. De petite famille noble, ses parents l'avaient élevée dans le respect des conventions sociales. En tant que jeune fille, sans engagement avec un jeune homme, il était compliqué d'aller passer des vacances avec des garçons.

Les Delvin, Hélène Marie née DeRivière, était une Maître de Runes. Elle avait étudié à Beaubâton. Lors de son apprentissage, elle avait rencontré son mari, Walter Piers Delvin, Maître d'Astronomie. Tout deux sangs-purs, ils avaient, pour le principe demandé au père de Hélène pour se marier. De ce mariage, était née Eléanora. La jeune fille avait grandi entouré d'amour. Elle avait développer de grandes compétences en Potions et en Runes. Elle parlait le français, l'anglais, et lisait l'elfique et le runique. De nature timide et loyale, elle était une jolie brune aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant.

Après une semaine passée tous ensemble chez les Delvin, le groupe des Huits avait migré à la Maison de L'Eau.

James, Gardien de la Maison était passé le premier. Il devait en premier lieu, demandé à la Maison, si ses amis pouvaient entrer.

Il avait alors demandé à ses amis de faire un sacrifice du sang. Pour cela il leur avait tendu une dague en argent et expliqué qu'ils devaient seulement se piquer le bout du doigt pour en faire tomber une goutte de sang, sur le Portail. Si la goutte disparaissait, alors c'était bon, son propriétaire pouvait passer. Une fois les sept nouveaux visiteurs acceptés, ils firent un tour de la maison. Les trois filles filèrent s'installer dans une des plus grandes chambres, pour y être ensemble. Severus, s'installa avec Remus, le seul à l'accepter, Sirius et James, dans la chambre de ce dernier et Peter seul.

Les premiers jours de cohabitations furent compliqués. James et Sirius, voulaient absolument aller à droite à gauche, voler, faire des courses de balais et autres bêtises. Lily et Alice, durent cacher les balais des garçons dans la remise et poser de lourds sorts dessus.

Eléa, elle découvrit le jardin avec Remus et Severus. Le nombres de plantes exotiques, fascinaient la jeune brune. Elle découvrit entre autre, une petite fleur d'un bleu pâle, tel un clair de lune. Le soir de sa découverte, elle était dans le jardin avec Severus. Les Maraudeurs étaient de sortie avec Remus, qui subissait la pleine lune. Ce qui attira leur regard c'est que la petite fleur se mit à briller lorsqu'un rayon de lune passa dessus. Émerveillés, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder la Fleur de Lune, comme l'avait joliment baptisée Eléa. Jamais aucun d'eux ne pensa à ce moment là, à se servir de la petite fleur, dans une potion pour aider Remus. Il faudra encore attendre une dizaine d'années pour que Severus s'en souvienne et parte à sa recherche dans le désert africain, ne pouvant accéder à la Maison de L'Eau.

Sortant de ses souvenirs au son d'un bruit peu habituel, elle posa son verre sur la petite table de jardin et se leva en direction du bruit.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir au portail, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape et trois enfants, dont le portrait craché de James avec les yeux de Lily.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se précipita vers le portail et hurla sa joie de revoir ses amis.

-Monny, Paddy, Sev' ! Que faites vous là ? Vous pouvez entrer vous savez, la Maison vous reconnaît.

-Eléanora ? Bafouillèrent incrédules les trois hommes.

-Oui, je suis la Gardienne. A la disparition de James, la Maison m'a appelée. Je vis ici depuis seize ans maintenant. Venez, entrez, vous m'avez tellement manqué. Venez, venez. Insista t-elle.

Les trois hommes, s'entre regardèrent, et Remus osa poser la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

-Les enfants, n'ont pas besoin de faire un sacrifice ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas majeurs. On ne gaspille pas le sang de jeune sorcier. Allez venez.

La Maison ouvrit alors son portail et les six nouveaux arrivant entrèrent.

Eléanor se jeta dans les bras des trois hommes. L'odeur épicé des potions de Severus, lui emplit le nez. L'odeur musqué de loup de Remus, la ramena des années en arrières et le rire de Sirius lui colla un sourire sur les lèvres. Que ses amis lui avait manqué.

-Alors Messieurs, qui est en couple avec qui et à qui sont ces magnifiques enfants ? Demanda avidement Eléa, sans détour aucun.

-Toi, tu dois être le fils de James et Lily. Tu leur ressemble tellement. Et vous, blonds comme vous êtes vous devez être frères et sœurs, non ?

-Non Madame. Je m'appelle Draco Black, et cette jeune fille s'appelle Luna Lovegood-Prince-Lupin. Se présenta Draco.

-Black, comme toi Siri ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, mais pour faire simple, il est le fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black. Une cousine. Ces derniers, comme tu dois le savoir, on été condamnés à la prison à vie et on renier leur Héritier pour les avoir vendus. J'en ai récupérer la garde et lui ai donné mon nom.

-Oh... Et Luna Lovegood Prince Lupin... ? Dois-je en conclure que Remus, tu es enfin arrivé à tes fin ? Depuis le temps que je te disais de te lancer. Tu as de la chance Sev'. Dit elle en se tournant vers son ami d'enfance, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Aller, venez allons au jardin, nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper.

Eléanora, entraîna la Famille à travers la Maison, pour ressortir par la porte de derrière. Elle attrapa au passage, des verres et la grosse carafe de thé glacé.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon de jardin et discutèrent de la vie de la Famille et des uns et des autres.  
Eléa, appris ainsi que Remus et Severus élevait Luna depuis qu'elle avait quelque mois. Ils avaient récupérer la garde de Harry lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Elle ne fût pas surprise de découvrir que le fils de Lily était un Serdaigle. Draco était un Vert et Argent et Luna une Aigle aussi. Les deux garçons étaient de la même année et entraient en 4ème année en septembre.

Sirius avait été définitivement innocenté deux ans auparavent et pouvait désormais jouir de sa liberté. Il s'occupait de Draco depuis maintenant trois ans. Tous vivaient au Manoir Prince. Le manoir était tellement grand que personne ne se gênait. Mais de toutes façon, les trois adolescents, passaient leur temps ensemble avec leur deux autres amis, Hermione Jean Granger, et Neville Franck Londubat. D'ailleurs les deux autres avaient leur propre chambre au Manoir.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée et la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Au moment du repas, Harry proposa de faire un repas au feu de bois et tout le monde acquiesça.

Depuis que Draco vivait au Manoir Prince, il avait revu ses préjugés envers les moldus et c'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine. C'est donc naturellement qu'il proposa de s'occuper de faire à dîner. Luna lui offrit son aide et les deux cousins s'attelèrent à la tâche.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry discutai avec la dernière amie de sa mère.

-Tu as bien connu maman c'est ça ? Peux tu me parler d'elle ?

-Bien sûr. Tu dois savoir que tu ressembles à James mais que tu as les yeux de Lily, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui Papa Rem' me l'a déjà dit, et Paddy aussi.

-Bien... ta maman Lily, faisait de la très belle magie. Elle adorai la métamorphose et les sortilèges. D'ailleurs entre les Maraudeurs et nous les Heirs of Hogward, Alice, Lily, Sev et moi, on se complétaient tous les huit. Siri et Jamy étaient doués en DCFM, Sev et moi en Potions, Remus en Histoire de la Magie et Soin aux Créatures Magique. Alice touchait un peu à tout. J'aidais les autres en Runes et en Astronomie. Et Peter... lui je ne l'ai jamais aimé...

-C'est lui qui à vendu mes parents à Voldemort. Il est en prison maintenant, il devrai recevoir un baiser d'ici à la fin de l'été. A cause de lui, Paddy à été douze longues années en prison, mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Je sais, la Maison me l'a dit... Pour en revenir à Lily, c'était une sorcière remarquable, d'une gentillesse incomparable. Elle savait voir la bonté dans les gens. Elle à toujours su que Severus, malgré ses choix était quelqu'un de bon, et que Remus n'était pas le monstre qu'il se croyait être.

-Oui, Remus me l'a dit. Il trouve que je suis comme elle.

-Je pense qu'il à raison.

-A table ! cria Draco alors que les trois hommes se faisait un foot et que Harry et Eléa, s'étaient éloignés pour discuter.

-Dites moi les garçons, commença Eléanora en regardant Remus et Severus. Lequel de vous deux est le tuteur légal de Harry ?

-Eh bien nous le sommes tous les deux. Nous sommes mariés et la Magie l'a reconnue comme notre fils, regardes.

Ils lui présentèrent alors un tatouage en forme d'un fin bracelet or qui ornaient leur poignet. Harry et Luna, les deux enfants du couple portaient le même.

Sirius et Draco, portait le même mais de couleur argenté.

-Il faudrait que je vous parle à tous les deux alors. J'ai... comme une impression et j'aimerai la vérifier. Quand pensez vous repartir ?

-Eh bien oui si tu veux, on pensait rester une semaine ou deux. L'anniversaire de Harry est en fin de semaine. Cela serait sympa de le faire ici non ?

-Oui, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Il y a toutes les chambres qu'il faut ici. Au fait Draco, c'est délicieux, vraiment.

-Euh... merci Madame, Bredouilla le blond d'habitude si sûr de lui.

-Si tu veux me servir du titre, jeune Lord Héritier, je préfère encore Dame Eléa ou Gardienne. Mais entre nous, je préfère largement Eléa, Nora ou Eléanora. Reprit la Gardienne.

-Bien, excusez moi Eléa.

-Il n'y a pas de mal jeune Draco. Rit Dame Eléa. Je pense qu'il serai temps d'aller vous coucher non ? Il est déjà deux heures du matin, vous savez ? Ne vous fiez pas à la luminosité, le temps n'est pas le même ici. Luna tu peux prendre la chambre à la porte verte si tu veux. Tu verras l'intérieur devrait te plaire. Les garçons la chambre d'à côté, Remus et Severus, votre chambre est toujours celle à la porte argent et Sirius, tu peux prendre celle que tu partageais avec Jamy. Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais verrouiller la Maison pour la nuit.

Avec toute la grâce aristocratique qui sied à leur rang, les jeunes se levèrent et pénétrèrent dans la Maison suivant les adultes.

Severus leur montra les portes et les salles de bains. Leur souhaitant bonne nuit, il redescendit aider Eléa et Remus pour fermer la Maison.

Luna poussa la porte de la chambre « verte ». Elle y découvrit une forêt. Le sol était recouvert d'une mousse verte claire, moelleuse, douce et chaude. Elle regarda ses « frères » et sans un mot, ils quittèrent leur chaussures, leur pantalon et chemises et les trois jeunes, se retrouvèrent au sol, se couchants les uns à côtés des autres. Sirius passa à ce moment là devant la porte et se joignit aux jeunes. Pour ne pas choquer, il se coucha sous la forme de Padfoot. Il entoura les trois adolescents et s'endormit. Lorsque Remus, Severus et Eléanora passèrent dans le couloir, un sourire naquis sur leur lèvres à la vu de trois jeunes en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements, dormir et un magnifique lévrier irlandais qui les veillaient.

-Il les aiment n'est ce pas ? Je suis tellement triste que Jamy et Lily ne voient pas ça. Paddy, qui protège son filleul et un né Malefoy... Tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu élevais la petite Lovegood. Xénophilius et Mira sont morts ? Constata Eléa.

Le couple, était des amis proches et fidèles des Huit, et bien que neutre lors de la Première guerre, avait péri sous la fureur des Mangemorts.

-Oui... après la mort des Potter, et la chute de Voldemort, les Mangemorts les plus fidèles on pêtés un plomb et on fait des raids punitifs. Les Lovegood, étaient dans le lot. J'étais là... je suis resté dans l'ombre, j'ai attendu et quand tout le monde est reparti, je suis aller chercher la petite. Je savais qu'ils avaient eu une fille et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir trois mois. Je l'ai en effet trouvé dans un placard sous l'évier, un bouclier magique dressé autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a laisser l'approcher, mais maintenant elle est là, et je l'ai élevé comme ma fille. Je n'avais pas pu le faire avec Harry alors je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Et Mira à toujours été gentille avec nous. Je lui devais ça.

-Oui, je me souvient d'une grande sorcière... Elle était un peu comme Lily après tout. J'ai lu dans la Gazette, le procès de la famille de Harry et de Dumbledore. Je t'avoue n'avoir pas tout compris, mais je suis depuis trop longtemps retirée du monde pour ça. L'important c'est que depuis quatre ans, vous l'aimez et vous vous en occupez. Il vous aime et ne vous en remerciera jamais assez. Croyez moi.  
Allons nous coucher, la journée de demain va être longue. Bonne nuit mes amis. Je suis ravie de vous avoir à la Maison.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla se coucher des questions pleins la tête.

Le lendemain, c'est sous une attaque de léchouilles et des grognements que les plus jeunes se réveillèrent. Paddy avait entrepris de laver sa portée pour les réveiller. Autant Luna et Harry, habitués, riaient aux éclats en essayant de le pousser, autant Draco, au réveil portait bien son nom et un dragon mal réveillé, était toujours douloureux pour le pauvre lévrier irlandais. Ce dernier fît un vol plané et rencontra le mur.

Sa chute fît trembler toute la bâtisse. Cette dernière pour se venger de se faire agresser de cette façon, décida de se mêler à sa manière au réveil. Tous les rideaux, les portes et les lits disparurent d'un seul coup.

Pour les adolescents et Paddy, la disparition n'eut aucun effet, par contre les trois autres adultes, se retrouvèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de draps et de couvertures.

-Sirius Orion Black ! Hurla soudain la douce voix de Severus Prince.

-C'est pas moi mon Prince, c'est de la faute du petit dragon qui me sert de fils. Répondit sur la même tonalité l'incriminé.

-Pardon ? Mais j'ai rien fais moi! Se plaignit Draco outré et couvert de bave.

Harry et Luna, regardèrent les Black, mort de rire. La journée s'annonçait plus que drôle.

A ce moment là, Eléanora, la locataire des lieux, entra dans la chambre verte enroulée dans... on ne sait trop quoi.

-Siri, est ce toi qui à réveillé la Maison ?

-Oui, fin non, c'est Dray qui m'a forcé à rencontrer le mur. Mal réveillé le dragon, fait mal.

-Mais tu as fini de dire que c'est de ma faute. C'est pas moi qui réveille les gens en les léchant et bavant dessus. S'énerva Draco.

-Oh, non ne me dis pas que tu fais toujours ça ? Paddy t'es incorrigible. Allez file, oust, va dehors et rapporte de l'eau pour les douches. Ordonna Eléa en filant une trempe au chien qui avait refais son apparition, dans le vain espoir de l'amadouer d'un regard.

-Et tu devrais savoir que ça marche pas sur moi, ça ! Hurla t-elle alors que Sirius, à nouveau humain prenait la direction du puits tout en maugréant contre les gens n'étant pas du matin.

-Les jeunes, on va attendre que Sirius ramène de l'eau pour les douches. Je vais vous montrer comment on les remplis en attendant.

-Vous n'avez pas l'eau courante ? S'exclama Draco

-Alors non, et arrêtes donc de me vouvoyer j'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante ans ! Répondit Eléa.

-Non ici l'eau viens du Lac des Innocents. Un lac sacré. Si on y installait un circuit d'eau courante, l'eau n'aurai plus de vertu sacrée. On doit donc la puiser à la main, sans magie, d'ailleurs j'espère que l'autre andouille s'en souvient …

-L'autre andouille t'entends Nora de mon cœur ! Brassa depuis le jardin Sirius.

-Donc je disais, on la puise à la main, et après on la met dans les ballons d'eau au dessus des douches. Cela permet de la chauffer. La magie de l'eau s'évapore mais elle repart dans le lac, par le tuyau que vous voyez là. Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment important, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas gaspiller l'eau. On se mouille, on coupe l'eau, on se savonne, on se rince et on coupe. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? Termina Eléanora.

-Oui chef ! Répondirent en cœurs les cinq élèves du moment.

A ce moment là, Sirius revint en faisant lévité devant lui deux énormes sceaux d'une eau aux couleurs peu communes. Luna la voyait rose perle, Harry rouge sang, Draco bleue nacrée, Remus et Severus, argentée.

Eléa les regarda, inspecter l'eau et leur expliqua, surtout aux plus jeunes que c'était normal qu'ils la voient d'une couleur différente chacun. C'était la couleur qui répondait à leur noyau magique. Inquiet, Harry s'ouvrit à Remus, le temps que Sirius emplisse le bac, sous l'oeil attentif de Eléa et Severus, une bêtise était si vite arrivée avec lui.

-Dis papa, pourquoi je la vois... rouge sang ? Murmura paniqué le jeune brun.

-Je ne sais pas Chaton, je la vois argent nacrée, et Sev' aussi. On demandera à Eléa si tu veux.

-Oui... pourquoi je ne fais rien comme tout le monde, hein ? Fini Harry en partant chercher des affaires propres dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Les trois adolescents prirent leur douche à la suite les uns des autres, veillant à ne pas gaspiller un gramme d'eau de trop.

Puis les adultes prirent le relais.

Une fois tout ce petit monde propre, ils prirent la direction de la cuisine. La veille ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de visiter la Maison.  
Ils entrèrent dans une cuisine à la fois, fonctionnelle, simple, propre et baignant dans une lumière magnifique.

Une grande table de la taille de celle des professeurs à Poudlard, ornait le centre de la pièce. De chaque côté, un banc de bois, avec des coussins attendaient les estomacs affamés.

Eléa leur apporta à chacun une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Une tasse de thé ou de café, du jus de citrouille et des toasts. Elle mit même une assiette de viande crue à disposition, pour Remus.

Intrigué, le loup la regarda et elle lui appris que la pleine lune était pour dans trois jours. La tablée éclata de rire, sous le regard perdue de la Gardienne.

-Qui y-a-t-il de drôle ? S'énerva l'ancienne Poufsouffle

Ne pouvant arrêter de rire, personne ne pu lui expliquer avant vingt longues minutes.

-Remus à, depuis deux ans déjà dompter son loup et ne se transforme plus. Il prend encore de la potion Tue-Loup mais seulement parce qu'il côtoie les élèves de l'école, sinon il n'y a aucun risque. Expliqua entre deux rires Sev'.

-La potion Tue-Loup ? Tu as réussi à la faire ? Ou as tu trouvé les Fleurs de Lune ? J'ai essayer de me servir de celles du jardin mais cela n'a jamais marché et le loup que j'hébergeai en à eu marre et est parti. débita à toute vitesse la Poufsouffle.

-J'ai été les chercher dans le désert africain, ne pouvant revenir ici sans le Gardien. Pour les fleurs, il faut les cueillir la veille de la pleine lune, le jour même ou le lendemain et les utilisé en huile. J'ai mis des mois à la mettre au point, mais maintenant je la vends au publique et ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens, peuvent venir la prendre à Ste Mangouste sous surveillance. Ils ne sont pas fichés et c'est tout ce qu'ils leur importe.

-Qui était le loup ? Demanda Remus.

-Un jeune loup que la Maison à repérée, il traînait dans les bois. C'était il y a tellement longtemps déjà. Expliqua penaude Eléa

-Tu pourrais le retrouver Papa s'il est toujours dans le coin ? S'enquit Luna. Ou toi Paddy, tu devrais le sentir non ? Dit elle en regardant les deux hommes.

-On pourrai oui, il faudrait essayer. Il ne doit pas être loin. Ça ne coûte rien. On pourra aller faire un tour cet après midi si tu veux Moony. Proposa Sirius désireux d'aider.

-Oui, ça serai bien. Je me sens fautive d'avoir failli à ma promesse. Il comptai sur moi, pour revenir vers ses parents et faute de potion, il à fuit. Se lamenta la Gardienne.

Harry et Luna virent alors chacun d'un côté de la sorcière et la prirent dans leur bras. Ils faisaient ça à chaque fois qu'un de leur père avait un coup de blues. Ils lui insufflèrent un peu de magie. Comme lors de la première fois ou Harry avait calmer Poppy dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Plus tard, Harry en avait parler à Luna et tout deux s'étaient dès lors entraîner à projeter leur magie pour calmer leur entourage.

Apaisée, Eléa les regarda, avec un sourire timide et les remercia, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle savait.

Le petit déjeuner, se passa dans une ambiance légère, où les pitreries de Sirius encourager par son fils et son filleul, étaient les bienvenues.

Eléa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec Harry la veille au soir. Comment un enfant si pur, pouvait dégager une aura aussi sombre, emplie de mort, de terreur et de ténèbres.

Elle aurai jurer que Harry ne voyait pas l'eau du lac d'une couleur nacrée mais plutôt d'une couleur de mort, comme le sang. Elle se promit d'en parler avec le couple Prince-Lupin. Chassant ses sombres pensées, elle revient à la table, où Sirius était en train de courir après sa queue alors que Luna était sur le dos de Remus, faisant de lui sa monture. Croisant le regard du dernier adulte responsable à table, elle lui offrit un sourire remplis de joie d'avoir ses amis, si longtemps absents, à ses côtés.

Le petit déjeuné touchant à sa fin, Luna et Draco poursuivirent Paddy dans le jardin et se lancèrent dans un jeu que seuls eux comprenaient.  
Eléa en profita alors pour parler avec Harry et ses parents.

-Harry, je vais te poser une question et ne t'offusque pas je t'en pris. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr, je t'écoutes.

-Voilà, j'aimerai savoir de quelle couleur était l'eau du lac pour toi, dans la bassine toute à l'heure ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus et celui-ci l'encouragea à répondre.

-Rouge sang, murmura t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Hier soir lorsque l'on discutait, j'ai eu une impression que je voulais vérifier mais ta réponse, me donne raison.  
N'as tu jamais eu mal à la tête de façon inexpliquée, ou encore ressentis des émotions qui n'étaient pas tiennes, comme la colère, la peur ou encore fait des cauchemars ?

-Si, surtout les cauchemars en fait. Mais je comprend pas, pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

-Où veux tu en venir Eléa ? demanda Severus, inquiet.

-Il est anormal qu'un enfant aussi pur que l'est Harry, est une aura si noire. Je m'étonnes que tu ne la vois pas Severus, ou alors est ce la Marque des Ténèbres qui t'en empêches... Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aura que Harry dégage n'est pas la sienne. Je pense que malgré lui, il abrite un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort, plus précisément un Horcruxe. Ce dernier s'alimente des cauchemars de Harry, de sa peur, de sa colère etc. Lorsque Voldemort reviendra, et ce plus rapidement que l'on ne pense, l'Horcruxe, sera un lien entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier en usera sûrement pour vous espionner ou tromper l'esprit de Harry et le pousser à faire des choses. Il faut l'en défaire au plus vite. Cependant il ne faut pas que Dumbledore le sache.

Les trois hommes regardèrent la Gardienne. Harry était paniqué, terrorisé parce qu'elle avait dit. Severus, se pinça l'arrête du nez, comprenant enfin, ce sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main et Remus fulminait. Qu'est ce que le vieux citronné avait encore a voir là dedans ?

-Je comprend mieux certaines choses alors. Je ne m'expliquait pas pourquoi je pouvais ressentir les nuits où Harry aurait des cauchemars. C'était le lien entre cette marque et l'Horcruxe. Je n'aurai pas pensé Voldemort aussi avide d'immortalité pour faire ça. Combien en décèles tu ?

-Beaucoup. Trop si tu veux mon avis. Je ne donne pas cher de la stabilité mentale du Lord, le jour il reviendra.

-Tu serais me dire ce qu'ils sont ? Où ils sont ?

-Je pourrais, mais ça serai long.

-Qu'est ce que Dumbledore à a voir la dedans ? Tempêta Remus, dégoûté à l'idée que Voldemort ai scindé son âme plus d'une fois.

-Il sait. Il le sent, mais veut en tirer partie. Il doit se dire qu'il peut exploiter la chose pour savoir où se terre Face de Serpent. Quelles sont tes barrières mentales Harry ?

-Regardes par toi même. Proposa le brun, complètement ailleurs.

Eléa plongea alors son regard dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune sorcier. Elle se heurta à une porte de bois infranchissable.

Sortant de l'esprit de Harry, elle mit un temps à comprendre que le fils de Lily, était en transe.

-S'il n'avait pas été concentré, commença Severus, tu ne serais même pas arrivée à la porte de bois, mais directement dans un néant des plus total. Désorientée, tu aurai pu y perdre l'esprit.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla la sorcière.

-Oui, c'est étonnant et je pense que c'est l'Horcruxe qui fait ça. Ça me paraît même plus que logique au final. Il se protège de toute intrusion. La seule fois où j'y ai fais face, je ne dois mon salut qu'a la Magie nous relie, Luna, Remus, Harry et moi. Expliqua Severus.

-Luna, Drago, Sirius, venez là. Hurla alors Eléa, par la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin.

Les trois arrivant déboulèrent dans la cuisine, couvert de boue de la tête au pied. Pris de pitié, surtout pour les cheveux de sa fille, qui seraient un calvaire à démêlés, s'il ne le faisait pas de suite, Remus leur lança un sort de nettoyage à tous les trois. Il avait encore du mal à voir le jeune Draco né Malfoy, couvert de boue et hilare.

-Je veux que vous alliez dans vos chambres vous changer. Mettez des affaires de randonnée, et un maillot de bain. Prenez aussi une serviette. Severus, prend toutes les potions que tu as sur toi, et ne feint pas de ne pas en avoir. Sirius, reprend ta forme de Paddy s'il te plaît. Remus, prend des vivres et la tente dans le garde manger. Je vous veux ici dans dix minutes. Ordonna Eléanora, puis elle disparue.

Ne cherchant pas d'explications les jeunes et les moins jeunes remplir leur mission du moment.  
Tous montèrent se changer et prirent un sac à dos qu'ils remplirent de potions pour l'un, de vivres pour l'autre, d'eau pour le troisième, d'une tente et de duvets pour le quatrième et de vêtements appartenant à tous le monde pour le dernier.

Ils étaient prêt en moins de dix minutes, merci la magie, et attendaient Elea dans la cuisine.

Elle apparue au même endroit d'où elle s'était évaporer quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle portait désormais une tenue en cuire de dragon, de couleur sombre et une robe de sorcier d'un vert profond. Dans la main gauche, elle tenait fermement sa baguette et dans l'autre, un long bâton de combat.

-Allons y. On à de la marche devant nous, je ne veux pas arriver avant la nuit, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Elle prit alors la direction du jardin. Les six autres la suivirent dans un silence étonné. La jeune femme si souriante de la veille avait laissé place à une guerrière, une sorcière puissante, de par son statut de Gardienne mais aussi par quelque chose qu'elle dégageait qu'aucuns d'eux, à part Severus, n'aurai su expliquer.

Trouvant vite un rythme de marche adapté à tous, ils firent le chemin derrière la guerrière sans se rendre compte qu'en sortant du jardin, ils avaient plongé dans les entrailles de la Terre depuis plus de cinq kilomètres déjà.

La veille Luna avait demandé à Remus, s'il était sûr que la Maison était devant eux, quand ils étaient arrivés. En effet, seul un brouillard perpétuel leur avait fait face. Remus avait alors expliqué aux enfants que la Maison ne se trouvait sur le même plan que eux. Elle était à la limite de leur plan astral et de celui du monde des créatures invisibles que seule Luna semblait voir. Peu convaincus, ils avaient alors, sur demande de Severus, fait du bruit afin que le Gardien les entende et vienne leur accorder l'accès à la Maison.

Au détour d'un virage, Sirius, en Padfoot, marchant au pied de Remus, émit un grognement peu amène. Aussitôt et sans crier gare, Remus se transforma en loup. Les deux canidés, alors sur leur garde, passèrent devant Eléanora. Celle-ci ne fît pas de commentaire quand à la présence du loup et accéléra le pas pour rattraper les deux canidés. Ils durent se mettre à courir pour réduire la distance qui les séparaient alors. Or d'haleine ils débouchèrent sur une clairière baignée de la lumière du couché de soleil, au centre de laquelle un lac paraissait. Remus et Sirius tenait en garde, un homme, vêtu de haillons, crasseux et apeurer.

-Lysandre.. souffla Eléanora.

L'homme à l'entente de son prénom, se défit de la poigne des deux sorciers avec une facilité déconcertante et se jeta dans les bras de la brune.

-Elea, j'ai cru jamais te revoir. Quand je suis parti de rage, je me suis perdu et j'ai atterris ici. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le chemin du retour. Débita d'une voix rauque de ne plus avoir parler depuis longtemps l'homme aux cheveux courts et dorés.

-Comment as tu survécu tout ce temps, seul ici ?

-L'eau... répondit il évasivement en montrant d'un geste du bras le lac. Qui sont ces hommes qui m'ont maintenu en joue ? Demanda t-il alors. Ils sentent... le chien et le loup.

-Je te présente, Lord Remus John Lupin-Prince, loup-garou de son état et maîtrisant ce dernier. Lord Sirius Orion Black, animagus, lévrier irlandais. Et voici Lord Severus Tobias Prince-Lupin, Maître et Professeur de Potion à Poudlard. Enfin Lady Héritière Luna Mira Lovegood Prince-Lupin, Lord Harry James Potter-Prince-Lupin et Lord Héritier Draco Enaël Black. Présenta Eléanora.

-Lord Héritier, ou Lord, je ne serai dire, Lysandre Alexander Coleman. Se présenta le jeune homme, en s'inclinant devant ses paires.

-Relèves toi, Lys tu n'es pas à la cours du roi ici. Lui intima Eléa.

Les six autres ne relevèrent pas l'insinuation de leur amie. Cette dernière demanda alors de monter la tente, et de préparer le repas. Elle partie alors s'isoler avec Lysandre

Ils ne revinrent qu'a l'appel de Draco, comme quoi le repas était prêt.

Lysandre, raconta alors comment il était arrivé là. Sa survit, son supplice des transformations lors de la pleine lune et la routine qui s'était mise en place aux fils des jours.

Il mangea peu, plus habituer à la nourriture solide. En effet il expliqua que l'eau suffisait à elle même en nourriture. Comme lorsque l'on est hospitalisé, nourrit par potion nutritive.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de l'évolution du monde depuis qu'il avait disparu. De la chute de Voldemort jusqu'à la disgrâce de Dumbledore après le procès qu'il avait essuyé pour négligence à l'encontre de Harry.

Un peu avant minuit, Eléa leur demanda d'aller se mettre en maillot de bain et de sortir leur serviette.

Pendant qu'ils se préparaient, inquiets, elle se dirigea vers le lac avec Lysandre. Se dernier ayant bu de son eau pendant des années, il était apte à faire ce que Eléa avait prévu.

La Famille les rejoignit enfin.

Eléa prit place dans l'eau, sur un rocher dont la surface affleurai l'onde nacrée. D'un geste de baguette, elle intima aux quatre hommes et à Luna et Draco, de prendre place dans l'eau autour de la roche, qui était en fait une sorte d'autel. Puis elle demanda à Harry de venir la rejoindre et de s'asseoir en tailleur à ses pieds. Elle posa une main sur le front du jeune homme à ses pieds, et commença à psalmodier dans une langue depuis trop longtemps oubliée. La mélodie, entêtante, fît tomber Harry en transe sans qu'il n'y prenne gare. Il vit alors défiler, tout un ensemble d'objets, le journal de Jedusor, un médaillon, une coupe, une sorte de couronne, une bague, un immense serpent blanc et lui, ou du moins un lui sombre, maléfique qui ricanait à vous glacer les sangs.

Il émergea de sa transe et croisa le regard de son père. Severus avait visiblement vu la même chose que lui et il était très en colère. Il glissa son regard vers sa sœur et son cousin et vît de la curiosité chez l'une et de la panique chez l'autre.

La Gardienne, demanda alors lequel d'entre eux étaient le plus proche de Harry. Celui qui serai prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Celui qui l'aimai.

Tous levèrent la main.

Severus aimait son fils autant que sa fille et donnerait sa vie pour ses enfants, de même que Remus. Ils les considéraient comme leurs enfants et qu'importe que le sang qui circulent dans leur veine ne soit pas le leur. La Magie elle même les considéraient comme les enfants du couple.

Luna adorait son frère. Depuis qu'elle venait en cachette avec son père, voir le petit garçon dormir la nuit de son anniversaire. Ils le réveillaient et passaient la nuit à parler, à rire, à manger des gâteaux et des bonbons, sous couvert d'un sort de silence. Avant le matin, ils repartaient. Severus lançai alors un sort sur le placard et lorsque Harry, se réveillai, il pensait avoir rêver, mais retrouvait toujours un dernier morceau de gâteau, caché.

Sirius aimait son filleul, comme un petit frère. Il avait déjà donné douze années de sa vie à la Magie pour avoir essayer d'attraper le couard qui avait vendu les Potter. Il aurai sacrifier sa vie pour le petit brun, s'il n'avait pas la charge de son fils. Oui il aimait Harry, mais Draco avait besoin de lui. Lâchement il savait qu'il n'aurai pas donner sa vie pour le fils de Lily et James.

Draco, quand à lui, ne chercha pas au fond de lui, s'il était prêt à sacrifier pour Harry, ni quoi ni qu'est ce. Il regarda Eléanora, cherchant son accord pour rompre le cercle. D'un signe de tête, elle lui accorda. Il s'avança alors, jusqu'à la pierre où était assis Harry. Se planta devant lui, le regarda dans les yeux, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Se reculant il replongea ses yeux couleur tempête dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis.

-Je t'aime Harry. Pas comme Luna, dont tu es le frère, pas comme Severus et Remus dont tu es le fils, pas comme Sirius dont tu es le filleul. Non je t'aime comme Luna aime Ginny, comme Severus aime Remus et comme Sirius aime Eléanora. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, mon âme pour toi, ma magie pour toi. Nous sommes prêt Dame Eléa.

Draco, prit alors par la taille, le brun et le garda dans ses bras, tel un petit koala accroché à sa branche.

Eléanora, descendit de la pierre et marcha dans l'eau jusqu'à le couple, soit presque totalement immergé. Donnant son bâton à Lys qui avait suivit avec les autres, elle posa ses mains sur la tête des garçons.

-Prenez votre souffle, et ne cherchez pas à remonter une fois la limite de respiration atteinte. C'est bon ?

-Oui, répondirent les garçons, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry vrilla alors son regard dans celui de Draco. D'un accord commun ils prirent leur respiration, scellèrent leur lèvres et Eléa les immergea.

Ils restèrent sous l'eau, un temps qui sembla une éternité pour les autres sorciers assistants à la chose. Eléa avait repris son cantique, suivit par Lys et Luna. Voyant que cela apaisait sa fille, Severus, se mit aussi à fredonner, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres.

Sous l'eau, Draco et Harry, n'avaient pas fermés les yeux et ne se quittait pas du regard. Ils avaient cependant renoncés à s'embrasser. Harry toujours dans les bras du blond, le regardait en souriant. Puis l'oxygène venant à manquer dans ses poumons, il s'effondra. Draco, ne devant pas paniquer, le serra contre lui et se mit à chanter dans sa tête le psaume de la Gardienne. Il vit alors la magie les entourer et senti comme une bulle d'air se former autour d'eux. Il prit alors une gorgée d'eau qui se révéla être une gorgée d'air. Reprenant son souffle, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre dans ses bras et lui redonna vie.

A ce moment là, l'Horcruxe qui luttait pour survivre, fût éjecté de l'esprit de Harry. Un cri horrible se fît entendre, sous et sur l'eau, puis plus rien.

Deux paires de mains, les sortirent de l'eau et ils perdirent conscience.

-Emmenez les dans la tente, et installez les ensemble. On ne doit pas rompre encore le processus.

Severus fît léviter les corps de son fils et de Draco, fermement accroché l'un à l'autre.

Il conjura un lit double, leur appliqua un sort de séchage puis les coucha. Il resta un instant à regarder le couple d'adolescents dormir. Si fragile et si forts à la fois.

-Venez on va attendre qu'ils se réveillent d'eux même. Je peux en tout cas vous affirmer que l'Horcruxe n'est plus. L'amour et le sacrifice de Draco l'on définitivement anéanti.

-Comment ? Demanda Luna, d'un ton sérieux qui désarçonnait encore les adultes.

-Lorsque l'air à commencer à manquer à Harry, il s'est évanoui dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier à alors invoquer un sort de tête en bulle, sans s'en rendre compte. Reprenant sa respiration, il à donné par la suite de l'air à Harry et ce geste est un symbole de sacrifice pour le lac . Il à offert à Harry, l'air qu'il avait pour lui.

-Pourquoi Harry c'est évanoui avant Draco ? Poursuivit Luna.

-Parce que l'Horcruxe luttait pour survivre et à sacrifier son porteur pour garder le peu d'oxygène qu'il restait dans le corps de Harry.

-Je vois. C'est horrible, mais c'est fini. Les images que l'on à vu au début, ce sont les autres, n'est ce pas ? Je suppose que le journal est celui qui avait ensorcelé Ginny en première année. Celui-ci aussi est détruit. Il va donc nous falloir trouver, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Serdaigle, le Pendentif de Serpentard, la bague de Jedusor et le serpent, son familier... énuméra rêveuse la jeune Serdaigle.

-Comment sais tu, ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda Severus, tout en sirotant son thé, d'un air choqué.

-Pourquoi, tu ne sais pas toi ? Pourtant ils sont très reconnaissable non ?

-Je euh...

-Oncle Sev', Oncle Remus, Papa... Je sais où sont les autres... annonça timidement en arrivant Draco.

-Papa... ? Murmura Sirius, émue aux larmes que Draco l'appelle comme ça.

-Bah oui t'es mon père, donc c'est normal non ? Poursuivit Draco en collant un baiser sur la jour de son père adoptif.

-Tu disais savoir où ils sont, tu en es sûr ou tu as une idée ?

-La bague de Gaunt, mère de Face de Serpent, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a. La Coupe de Poufsouffle est dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Diadème, est perdu. Le pendentif de Serpentard est à la maison. Et le Serpent, est dans la cave au Manoir Malefoy. Annonça Draco, tout en prenant place sur les genoux de son père.

-Ah ?! … attends Dumbledore à un Horcruxe ? Mais comment ? Voldemort lui à donner ? Et y'a un serpent dans la cave du Manoir Malfoy ? S'insurgea Severus

-Oui, je ne sais et oui.

-Au moins on sait où ils sont. Ils ne vont pas être facile à débusquer. On va devoir pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, violer un coffre à Gringott et tenter de rentrer dans le manoir le mieux garder d'Angleterre... une promenade de santé. Essaya de dédramatiser Remus.

-Pour le bureau, nous avons des alliés dans le château, Minerva, le Choixpeau, les tableaux et Fumseck. Pour le coffre, Bellatrix est une née Black. En tant que Lord Black, Sirius peut y aller. Le Manoir va être un peu plus compliqué. Étant renier, je ne peux pas y entrer... mais un loup, un sombral et un chien, devraient y arriver, non ? Dit avec malice le blond.

-Qu'avez vous fait de mon fils, cher Mr ? Demanda Sirius, perdu face à l'attitude de Draco.

-Lui rien. C'est le lac, qui l'a aider à rejeter ses derniers démons et à faire de lui, ce qu'il aspire à être depuis longtemps déjà. Expliqua Lysandre, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Tous restèrent silencieux, buvant leur thé et grignotant, picorant dans les plats.

Au lever du soleil, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient dormis, mais pas un ne ressentait la fatigue.

Harry les trouva, assis dans l'herbe, à regarder le soleil se lever. Il prit place entre entre ses deux pères et pris sa sœur sur ses genoux. Draco, vint se caler derrière lui et le prit par la taille. Sirius vint alors se mettre dans le dos de Draco, lui offrant un dossier avec ses jambes. Eléa, lui prit la main, l'embrassa et serra de son autre bras Lysandre contre elle.

La Famille, maintenant agrandie de deux membres, resta un moment à regarder l'astre se lever et prendre place dans le ciel, offrant une palette de couleurs à couper le souffle.

Toujours en silence, ils plièrent le camp et reprirent le chemin de la Maison.  
Harry, marcha une dernière fois vers le lac. Il le voyait maintenant, émeraude nacrée. La couleur de son aura, et surtout sa couleur.

Draco, qui l'avait attendu, vint lui prendre la main, pour suivre les autres. Harry regarda leur mains liées, releva la tête, lui sourit et rattrapa les autres, en courant, la main de Draco, toujours dans la sienne.

Sur le retour, Sirius, tenait la main de Eléa, Severus celle de Remus, et Luna se tenait aux côtés de Lysandre, lui racontant comment elle parvenait à voir les Êtres, dans son plan astral.

Severus quand à lui, se dit qu'ils avaient peut être enfin une chance de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Ils devaient agir, dans l'année, tant que le Lord n'était pas revenu. En effet, tuer ses Horcruxes, l'empêcherai de reprendre corps, et le monde sorcier serai enfin libre. De plus, Harry, n'aurai pas à l'affronter. Chassant ses pensées, au loin, il embrassa son mari, et commença à préparer l'anniversaire de Harry, qui aurai lieu le lendemain.

Un anniversaire dont il était sûr que sa Famille se souviendrai.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Voilààààà !**

 **J'espère que cela vous à plu.**  
 **Il y aura d'autres OS BONUS comme celui là, s'attardant sur certains passages de la Famille.**

 **Je voudrais savoir quels moments, passages, quels personnages, vous souhaiteriez voir développer dans un nouveau bonus.**

 **Je croise les doigts que le concept vous plaise et attends avec impatience vos review.**

 **Des bisous les botrucs.**

 _ **"Nox** "_


	27. OS BONUS 3 : Une famille

**_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_ **

**Coucou les poneys.**

 **Voici, le tout dernier OS Bonus, écrit de cette fic. Il y en auras d'autres, en fonction, de VOS envies et demandes, ou de mon inspiration ;)**

 **On est longtemps après la fin de la dernière année de cours des jeunes. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.**  
 **Bisous sur vos fronts. On se retrouve plus bas.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Dudley Evans pouvait se vanter d'être un homme comme tout le monde.  
Il avait un poste de professeur de lettre dans une prestigieuse école primaire privée, une femme magnifique et deux beaux enfants.  
Oui Dudley Evans était un homme comblé.

En ce vendredi après-midi, il regardait ses jumeaux jouer dans le tout nouveau parc qui venait d'ouvrir dans son quartier.  
En effet, ils avaient emménagés depuis peu dans le petit Londres. Après ses études à l'université, qui lui avait permis de décrocher un diplôme de Lettres Anciennes, il avait fui sa maison nouvellement retrouvée. Sa mère surprotectrice l'étouffait et son père, ce vaurien, avait reporté ses coups sur lui, après le départ de son cousin pour la guerre, qui avait conduit à leur exil.

Cette guerre, il le savait, était finie. IL avait gagné, l'Autre était mort, pour toujours.  
Un agent du ministère du monde sorcier, une jeune indienne, et le Ministre lui-même étaient venu leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient rentrer dans le Surrey, à Privet Drive.  
Tout tourné, à ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'homme brun s'installer à ses côtés avec un autre homme, blond.  
Qu'était devenu, son cousin ? Que faisait-il de sa vie ? Était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ?  
Dudley se posaient toutes ces questions en regardant son fils, qui tentait d'assommer une petite fille avec sa pelle.

-Deo' ! Laisses tranquille cette petite fille.

Il se leva et alla récupérer l'objet de torture des mains de son fils. Il prit soin de la mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Sa femme l'avait spécialement agrandi pour y mettre toutes sortes de choses et l'avait protégé contre la magie de ses enfants. Parce que oui, la femme et les jumeaux de Dudley, étaient des sorciers.  
Ce n'est en revenant vers le banc, qu'il le vit.

-Harry... chuchota t-il.  
-Bonjour Dudley, comment vas tu ? Tu as de magnifiques enfants.  
-Je...euh... bien, merci. Que fais tu là ? Fin je veux dire dans ce parc ?  
-Nous vivons dans la grande maison là bas. Répondit Harry Potter-Prince-Lupin, en montrant du menton le manoir attenant au parc. En fait, tu es dans notre jardin. Poursuivit-il en riant.  
-Oh, c'est grâce à toi ce magnifique parc alors. Répondit admiratif Dudley en balayant le parc des yeux. Quand tu dis «nous » tu parles de ta femme et toi ?  
-Mm non, de mon mari. Dudley, je te présente Lord Draco Enaël Black Potter. Dray, voici mon cousin Dudley Dursley.  
-Enchanté, cousin, dit Draco prenant la parole pour la première fois.  
-Lord ? Et c'est Evans, maintenant, Deodan, Priya, venez là, les enfants, appela Dudley, en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

Ces derniers délaissant leur jeu, accoururent.

-Les enfants, je vous présentent mon cousin et son mari, Harry Potter et Lord  
-... papa ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que ton cousin était Lord Potter ? S'énerva la petite  
-En même temps Yaya fallait s'en douter, non ? Répliqua Deodan Evans.

Lord Potter-Prince-Lupin, Lord Black, enchanté de vous connaître, dit alors le petit garçon en faisant la révérence, sitôt imité par sa sœur.

Attendris, les deux hommes les regardèrent. Harry était plus qu'étonné de la connaissance des mœurs sorcières, ainsi que du titre et des nombreux noms, que les enfants de Dudley semblaient savoir.

-Comment me connaissez vous ? Questionna le Survivant, avide de savoir.  
-Maman. Elle nous à tout raconté sur vous et sur la guerre, Lord Potter. Offrit la petite fille.  
-Vraiment ? S'enquit Draco, qui installait sa fille sur ses genoux.  
-Oui Lord Black. On connaît toute l'Histoire. Depuis la première disparition de Face de Serpent, en passant par l'adoption de Harry par Lord Prince, la chasse aux Horcruxes et la mort définitive de Voldy. Je me prénomme Deodan Dudley Evans et ma sœur est Priya Padma Evans, Expliqua Deodan.

Souffler par ces explications, Draco et Harry, échangèrent un regard. Ainsi, elle pouvait bien être la femme de Dudley, et la mère de jumeaux ?

-Dis moi Dud', comment se nomme ta femme ? Et pourquoi portez vous le nom de jeune fille de Lily et Pétunia ? Demanda Harry, bien qu'au nom de la petite, il avait une idée sur la mystérieuse maman.  
-A la fin de la Guerre Sorcière, quand le Ministre Shackelbolt est venu nous informer que l'on pouvait rentrer à Privet Drive, il était accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Une indienne, magnifique, toute timide. Padma Patil.  
-Padma ? Attends on était ensemble, dans la même Maison, ce sont nos dortoirs à l'école de magie, précisa t-il. Elle ne m'en à jamais parler.  
-Elle ne voulait pas te froisser, ou que tu te mettre en colère. Elle savait qui j'étais et elle savait ce que tu avais vécu, toutes ces années chez nous. Mais quand elle est arrivée à la maison avec le Ministre,Vernon, était en train de me battre. Il avait sa canne à la main, j'étais rouge de honte. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Et une fois que nous fûmes rentré à Privet Drive, on s'est revu. Au début une fois par semaine, le week-end, puis elle a eu ses ASPIC et moi j'ai pu partir de la maison. On est parti, loin. J'ai intégré la fac, en Lettres Anciennes, en Écosses, non loin de Poudlard, pendant que Padma se formait auprès de la couturière sorcière de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois nos diplômes obtenus, nous sommes revenu à Londres. J'ai un poste dans une prestigieuse école privée, et Padma, travaille pour le moment pour une couturière moldue, le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté pour ouvrir une boutique sur Diagon Alley. Expliqua Dudley, penaud.

Alors que les jumeaux de son cousin, jouaient avec leur fille, ils apprirent que Padma avait montré la Magie à Dudley. Celui-ci émerveillé et comprenant que, non son cousin n'avait jamais été un monstre, mais que par contre son père, oui, avait même appris à brasser des potions, et qu'il se révélait plutôt doué, pour cet art qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette.

En effet, comme se plaisait à le redire, à toute nouvelle rentrée, Severus, « l'art subtil » des potions ne requérait pas de baguette. Cependant, Harry, se prit à penser que Dudley devait avoir un infime niveau magique pour réussir ses brassages.

-Que dirais tu de venir dîner demain soir au manoir avec Padma et les enfants ? Proposa alors Harry. Il y aura tous les enfants de nos amis, Padma à du t'en parler.  
-J'en serai honoré. Par contre, je ne sais rien des conventions qui sied à votre rang, j'en suis désolé.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela. Je vous ferais parvenir un livre concis et détaillé du sujet. Je pense qu'en une journée, vous devriez pouvoir assimiler l'essentiel. Et puis il n'y aura pas ou peu d'officiels. En fait les seuls seront mes pères adoptifs et mon parrain. Ces derniers on des postes hauts placés dans notre société, mais ils ne s'en offusqueront pas.  
-Papa ? Demanda alors la petite fille aux yeux émeraude.  
-Enaëlle ?  
-Je peux prêter mon livre si tu veux. Je n'en ai plus l'usage.  
-C'est gentil, ma puce. Dit Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux dorées de sa fille.  
-Alors c'est réglé. On vous dit à demain pour 19h. Un hiboux arrivera dans la matinée avec le livre promis. Dudley, les enfants, à demain.

Sur ces paroles, Harry et Draco, prirent congé du moldu et de ses jumeaux, Enaëlle, dans les bras de son père.  
Harry était content.  
Il avait remarqué depuis quelques jours que Dudley venait dans le parc avec ses enfants.  
Il avait noté que les jumeaux étaient métissés, mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement.  
Pendant leurs années d'études, Padma était une camarade studieuse, toujours souriante et prête à donner un coup de main, au contraire de sa sœur jumelle Parvati, une Gryffondor, bavarde, bruyante et plus avide de potins que de connaissances.  
Padma, avait été une des rares filles de leur promotion, toutes Maisons confondues à avoir été proche des Huit, sans pour autant chercher à devenir la nouvelle Lady Potter.

En effet, lors de leur deuxième année, Luna avait enfin fait son entrée officielle à l'école. Naturellement elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle, avec son frère, Neville et Hermione. Un peu plus tard dans l'année, elle avait remarqué que la dernière née des Weasley (une vieille famille de sangs-purs, considérée comme traite à son sang, pour avoir quelques nés-moldus dans leur généalogie) Ginevra, avait un comportement bizarre. Après s'en être ouvert à Severus et Minerva, la directrice de maison de la jeune Weasley, il s'était avéré, que la première année, était possédée par un journal. Le dit journal, avait été récupérer dans la malle de la jeune lionne et enfermé dans un cachot au fond Poudlard. Cette dernière ayant offert ses services afin que personne ne tombe à nouveau dessus. Dumbledore avait bien sûr nié n'avoir pas remarqué l'état de son élève. Il avait argué avoir plus important à régler que les états d'âmes d'une première année, énamourer du Survivant.

Cette remarque était arrivée aux oreilles des aînés de la fratrie Weasley. Fratrie, qui avait choisi alors, avec l'accord du patriarche, Arthur Weasley, et de la matriarche Muriel Prewett, de faire disparaître leur famille de la circulation.

En effet, il avait été déduit que le journal qui avait permis à Voldemort de prendre possession de Ginny, avait été sciemment placé dans les affaires de la jeune fille. Hors comme elle l'avait trouvé dans sa malle, personne à part Molly Weasley, n'aurai pu l'y mettre. Après une discrète enquête de la part de Arthur et de l'abus de son statut, il avait découvert que Molly, sous la contrainte d'une consigne mentale était seule responsable, ou du moins avait été la complice de réel fautif, Dumbledore. Seul ce dernier avait pu faire une chose pareille. Ne supportant pas son manque d'emprise sur Harry, il faisait tout pour le pousser à devoir se mettre en avant et en récolter les lauriers par la suite.

Après cet épisode, le groupe que composait Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco et Neville, se vit agrandi de trois nouveaux membres, les jumeaux Prewett, et leur jeune sœur, Ginny.

Harry se souvint qu'il avait été dur, au départ, pour les nouveaux Lord Prewett, de se faire une place dans la société, et surtout, de perdre leur mère. En effet, cette dernière, n'en n'était pas à son galop d'essai avec cette histoire, et ce qui l'a coula, fût la découverte d'amortencia dans la magie de son mari. Ce dernier s'était fait berné, pendant toutes ces années. Répudiée, la sorcière, avait disparue de la circulation. Des rumeurs, couraient comme quoi, elle était avec Dumbledore, mais jamais cela n'avait été avérer.

De plus la reprise du titre de Lord Prewett avait créer de nombreux bouleversements. Famille neutre par excellence, Severus et Remus, avaient décidés d'une alliance entre les familles qu'ils représentaient. Autant dire que le poids qu'ils représentaient, en faisait réfléchir plus d'un avant d'oser s'attaquer aux enfants.

-Harry ? … Harry ? … Petit Chat ? Appela Draco  
-Hein ? Désolé j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ?  
-Qu'il faudrait peut être aller prévenir en cuisine qu'il y aurait deux adultes de plus à table demain soir. Tu ne crois pas ?  
-Si tu as raison. Alya ? Appela t-il alors.

«CRACK »

-Oui Maître Harry ? Couina un elfe de maison.  
-Il y aura au dîner demain, deux adultes de plus et deux enfants. Pas que je doute que nous aurions souffert d'un manque quelconque, mais je tenais à te prévenir, pour le dressage des tables.  
-Bien, Maître. Puis-je demandé au maître, le statuts des deux invités surprise ?  
-Mon cousin, moldu, et sa femme, sorcière. Ils ne sont pas Lords, mais seront se tenir, cela va de soit. D'ailleurs pourras-tu leur envoyer les livres des enfants à la première heure demain ?  
-Cela sera fait, Maître.

Alya, pris alors congé dans le crac caractéristique du transplanage des elfes de maison.

-Tu sais, je suis fier que tu sois aller voir ton cousin cet après midi. Si tu n'avais pas été à sa rencontre, j'aurai pris les devants, en allant chez lui, un jour. Commença Draco.  
-Pourquoi aurais tu fais cela ? S'enquit Harry, en montant l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de sa dernière.  
-Eh bien parce que je t'ai surpris plus d'une fois à l'observer à la dérobée. Tu sais depuis un moment qu'il vient dans le jardin tous les vendredis après les cours. Avoues le.  
-... Mmm  
-Quelle éloquence. Le grand Lord Potter, qui, pour ne pas avouer sa faiblesse, marmonne. Tes parents seraient fiers, à n'en pas douter.

Harry, lui balança alors un coup de coude dans les côtes, habitude qu'il avait pris à Remus.  
Les deux hommes, couchèrent leur dernière née, prirent le temps de faire faire leur devoir aux aînés, donnés pour les vacances de Samaïn, puis allèrent retrouver dans le salon, les quelques autres habitants de la maison.

0o0o0o0

-Tu es sérieux Harry ? Demanda stupéfait Sirius  
-Je crois que ce que ton cher parrain, veut exprimer, c'est que ton invitation est des plus étranges, tu ne trouves pas ? Reprit Severus, habitué aux phrases dénuées de sens de Lord Black  
-Oui, je le suis. Il a changé. Et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu penses vraiment que Dray m'aurait laisser faire ? Répliqua Harry, en servant un verre d'alcool à tous les adultes de la pièce.

En effet, après l'obtention de leurs ASPICS à tous, il avait été décidé que le Manoir Potter de Londres serait restauré et réhabilité. Draco avait alors commencé ses études de médicomage à la faculté de Londres et en parallèle des études de médecine moldue, (sur le conseil de Poppy). Harry, lui s'était offert, un an autour du monde avec Remus, à visiter toutes les plus grandes bibliothèques moldues et sorcières. Le voyage avait pour but de réunir des informations sur les magies anciennes et perdues. Harry, qui avait prit l'habitude de sa sœur, à savoir de faire un cahier de toutes ces informations, en sorti un livre avec l'accord des sorciers rencontrés. Il avait, depuis, repris la maison d'édition Lumos. Remus quant à lui, ouvrit une librairie, accessible depuis les deux mondes. Les livres destinés aux sorciers étaient invisibles pour les moldus. La clientèle hétéroclite avait contribué au mélange des deux mondes. Hermione suivait une formation de droit sorcier dans la même faculté que Dray et Neville prit son apprentissage auprès de Pomona Sprout, dans le but de la remplacer un jour.  
L'année d'après, Luna obtint ses APSICS, tout comme Ginny, et à son tour commença une formation de magi-zoologiste. De là, elle rencontra son futur mari, le petit fils, de son idole, Rolph Scamander. De cette union naquirent des jumeaux, Lysander et Lorcan. Tous les quatre vivaient dans une aile du manoir, quand ils n'étaient pas monts et par vaux, autour du monde.

Ginny, quand à elle, entama une formation des plus étrange, du point de vu des sorciers. En effet, elle suivit un cursus de psychologie dans le monde moldu. Une fois son diplôme obtenu, elle ouvrit un cabinet de conseils, d'accompagnement et insertion pour les Cracmols, qui devaient, pour vivre décemment, apprendre le monde moldu. Elle logeait avec Neville, son mari, à Poudlard et allait tous les jours sur Diagon Alley pour travailler.

De ce fait, les habitants permanents du manoir, étaient au nombre de huit, comprenant Severus et Remus, Sirius et quelques fois Eléa, quand elle pouvait quitter la Maison de L'Eau, Harry et Draco ainsi que leur trois enfants et Luna et Rolph avec leurs jumeaux. Quelques fois, les couples, Hermione et Fred et Ginny et Neville venaient passer quelques jours au manoir avec leurs enfants. A ce moment là, le nombres d'habitants passaient à vingt et un quand tous étaient présent, au grand désespoir de Severus, car bien entendu tout ce petit monde était composé d'un peu trop d'enfants à son goût, à savoir, neuf. Neuf enfants en dessous de dix ans. Autant dire un supplice, même s'il adorai ses petits enfants, qui lui rendaient bien. Les deux aînés de Harry et Draco, étaient déjà très doués en magie, preuve que l'adoption par le sang avait fait son œuvre. Edwin, dix ans, présentait une prédisposition pour les potions, ce qui ravissait Severus et Draco. Selvym, sept ans, quand à lui était beaucoup plus porté par la métamorphose, ce qui enchantait sa grand'mère de cœur, Minerva. Enaëlle, la petite dernière, avait encore du mal avec la magie, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la perturbée outre mesure, disant qu'un jour, elle en ferait elle aussi. Severus ne désespérait pas, mais avait un pincement au cœur quand même, surtout que les jumeaux de sa fille, Lysandre et Lorcan, qui avaient le même âge que Enaëlle, cinq ans, faisaient déjà de la magie instinctive.

-Donc demain soir, en plus de nous, il y aura les deux couples Prewett, le couple Londubat et le couple de ton cousin, est-ce cela ? Questionna Remus en tentant de faire les comptes.

-Harry ? Ouhou... reviens parmi nous. Clama Draco en passant un bras autour de la taille de son époux.  
-Hein ? Oui, oui c'est ça Papa, tu as le compte. Ça fait combien au fait ?  
-Eh bien... trente, si Lys peut venir, dont treize enfants.  
-Ce n'est plus une famille, mais une tribu. Balança en rigolant l'animagus.  
-Je parlerai plutôt d'un clan. Le Clan Des Huit. Qu'en pensez vous ? Proposa Severus.  
-Pourquoi les Huit, papa ? Demanda Luna en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de son mari et de leur familier, un Demiguise.  
-Oh Luna ! Rolph ! Vous êtes là ! Sauta de joie, sans retenue aucune, son frère.  
-Bien sûr Petit Chat, on allait pas manquer le Repas de la Famille. Dit Luna en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Pourquoi alors les Huit Papa ? Dit elle en se tournant vers son père, pendant que son frère disait bonjour à son mari.  
-Les Huit, parce que vous étiez déjà les Huit à Poudlard, et que nous aussi, on nous appelait les Huit. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de faire de notre alliance passée, un clan. Nous n'allons pas toujours nous faire appeler les Prince-Lupin-Potter-Black-Prewett-Londubat. De plus l'ordre des noms fait toujours débat.  
Au repas demain soir, je proposera l'adoption de ce terme. Après tout, nous sommes un clan aux yeux de tous. Reste à nous de l'officialiser. Expliqua Lord Prince.  
-Vous aussi les Huit ? Ah mais oui, je me souviens que Eléa avait mentionné ça. Les Maraudeurs au nombres de quatre et les Heirs of Hogwards, quatre aussi. Et comme nous sommes tous des descendants des Huit premiers, je pense que c'est normal. S'exclama Draco.

« CRACK »

-Le dîner est servit, Milords. Oh Lady Luna, je ne vous avait pas vu. Comment allez vous Maîtresse. Demanda Alya en s'inclinant très bas.  
-Bien Alya, merci. Je meurt de faim, en plus on a des tas de choses à vous raconter.

Les sept adultes, prirent alors la direction de la salle à manger. Le repas fût comme toujours délicieux, digne de Poudlard et animé de multiples conversations.  
Luna et Rolph, racontèrent leur rencontre avec un éruptif, et Luna rit au souvenir de la danse nuptiale que Rolph lui avait montré, qu'il tenait de son grand'père, Newt.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du cousin de Harry, Dudley. Draco leur relata leur rencontre et Luna fût enchantée de l'idée de son frère. Se souvenant de la conversation, Harry demanda alors à son père et Maître de Potions, s'il pouvait tester les potions de Dudley. Si ces dernières étaient bonnes, il faudrait alors réfléchir à un moyen de les vendre. Cela leur ferai un nouveau revenu et aiderai certainement le couple. Seulement, le statut de Dudley en tant que moldu, n'aiderai pas.  
Ils finirent le dîner en mettant au point une idée, et prirent la décision d'en parler à Lady Londubat au plus vite. Cette dernière, haut placée au Ministère, trouverai une idée.

Fort de ces conversations, ils prirent congés, les uns des autres, dans le but de passer la soirée entre couple.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, c'était défervescence dans le manoir.

Comme chaque fois qu'ils recevaient, chacun avait une tâche bien défini à l'avance.  
Severus et Remus, se chargeaient de vérifier que la cuisine ne manquait de rien. Sirius, occupait les enfants pour la journée. Padfoot faisait encore des merveilles quand il s'agissait de faire le pitre. Harry, Draco et Luna, veillaient à ce que le manoir reluise. Rolph s'occupaient des étables et des écuries. Une fois le manoir, brillant de mille feu, il fallait s'attaquer aux tenues. Sirius, passant la journée avec les enfants, était alors en charge de la session bain/douche des héritiers. Les aînés ne posaient pas de réels problèmes, sauf peut être Selvym, en pleine crise, de « je veux pas me laver ». Les trois derniers, du haut de leur cinquième année, clamaient à renforts de cris et de pleurs, savoir se laver seuls. Conciliant, Sirius, laissait faire, mais n'était jamais loin. Une fois cette tâche finie, tous revêtaient leurs robes de soirées et occupaient le reste de la journée à lire, ou réviser leur règles de bienséance.

Sur les coups de dix-sept heures, les adultes prenait à leur tour leur douche et revêtaient leur atours seyant à leur rang. Le temps que chacun se change au moins trois fois sous le regard désapprobateur de leur conjoint, dix-neuf heures approchait à grand pas.

-Les enfants, Sirius, descendez ! Hurla depuis le hall d'entrée Severus.  
-Harry, tiens toi tranquille, arrêtes de stresser, intima Draco à son mari, qui jouait avec ses cheveux et les mettaient de plus en plus en désordre.  
-Et si ça se passe mal ? Et s'il nous insulte tous ? Et si..  
-Stop, calme toi. Viens là.

Severus, prit alors son fils dans ses bras, dans une de ces étreintes rares mais précieuses. C'est sur cette embrassade que les enfants, Sirius et Remus, qui était encore dans les étages arrivèrent. Conscient du précieux moment, aucun n'émis un son, ni ne fît un geste. Seule Luna, vient prendre part à l'étreinte. Ce n'est que l'arrivée par cheminée de Eléa et Lys, qui mit fin au câlin familial.

-Et bien, j'en connais un qui est stressé. On le ressent jusque dans la salle de transport. Rit Eléa en entrant dans le Hall.  
-Eléa ! Lys !Comment allez vous ? Salua Remus, en serrant contre lui la Gardienne.  
-Bien, surtout maintenant que je suis là. Répondit l'ancienne Poufsouffle en offrant un baiser à Sirius, son mari. Tu me manques, si tu savais. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je vous l'annonce maintenant ou ce soir ? Poursuivit Eléa.  
-Maintenant serai plus sage. Les autres, ne sont pas au courant pour la Maison et le cousin de Harry est là ce soir...  
-Oh, je vois. C'est bien Petit Chat, tu as raison de renouer avec lui. Il a changé, j'en suis sûr. Reprit Lys, offrant un franc sourire au Lord.  
-J'ai trouvé un moyen pour pouvoir venir ici plus souvent. Cette nuit, lors du solstice de Samaïn, on va lier, le Manoir à la Maison. Mais il faudra l'aide de toutes les personnes présentes. Les enfants, les adultes, et même ton cousin, et les elfes. Annonça la Gardienne, soutenue par Lys.  
-Tu... tu es sûr ? Questionna Remus, l'autre Gardien.  
-Oui, Remus. Nous avons trouvé une incantation qui permet de relier entre eux, deux lieux magiques. De ce fait, même en étant ici, il sera possible de ressentir la Maison. De plus nous pourrons enfin transplaner depuis la salle de transport du Manoir, devant le Portail de Brume. Plus de risque de désartibulation ou autres mésaventures. Exposa Lys.  
-Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de mon cousin ? C'est un moldu.  
-Parce que justement c'est un moldu. En étant dans le cercle d'incantation, il sera le seul à pouvoir si tu le souhaite accéder à la Maison, si un jour, le cas ce présente. De plus de part son sang que vous partagez, vous renforcerez le lien. Mais bon, on en parlera après le dîner. Les invités arrivent.

En effet, déjà les deux couples Prewett se présentèrent sous le porche.  
Missy, l'elfe poster près de la porte, ouvrit cette dernière et introduisit les nouveaux arrivant.

-Lady et Lord, Fred Prewett et leurs filles, Faith et Gwendolyn.

Tous les quatre saluèrent les hôtes de la soirée, dans les règles de l'art. Bien que cela ne soit nullement obligatoire, de part leur relations, ils le faisaient surtout pour les enfants, afin que ces derniers sachent se tenir en toute circonstance.

-Lord Prince, Lord Lupin, et Lord Black, je vous présente mes hommages, ainsi qu'à vos enfants et petits enfants. Salua Fred, en inclinant légèrement la tête face aux trois hommes. Hermione, sa femme, fit une magnifique révérence. Chacun leur tour la saluèrent d'un baise main.

-Lady Devlin, Lord Coleman, salua alors Fred, vite suivit de sa femme. Leurs filles firent une révérence aux adultes et offrir un hochement de tête assorti d'un sourire aux enfants.

Hermione et Fred se jetèrent alors dans les bras de Luna, Draco et Harry, dans un câlin très peu protocolaire, mais on ne pouvait rien leur dire.

-Lady et Lord George Prewett et leur enfants, Flora et Gladwyn. Introduisit alors Missy.

Le même manège se répéta comme précédemment, et bientôt les enfants, maintenant au nombres de neuf, firent autant de bruit qu'une Grande Salle, au temps d'un banquet de rentrée.

-Les enfants, on se calme. Il reste des invités à venir. Intima alors Severus, de sa voix de professeur de potion qui n'autorisait aucune transgression.  
-Lady et Lord Neville Londubat et leurs enfants, Alice et Franck deuxième du nom.

A nouveau le même protocole de salutation se déroula, sous les yeux irrité de Lord Black Senior, qui en avait déjà marre.  
Les enfants allèrent rejoindre la petite troupe et se tirent sage, en attendant les derniers invités.  
Harry, se dit alors que son cousin allait pâlir lorsqu'il verrait un tel attroupement épiant tous leurs faits et gestes. Il autorisa alors les plus jeunes à aller dans la salle à manger accompagnés de leurs parents, et de Lys et Eléa.  
Ne resta alors plus que ses pères, son parrain, et son mari.  
Missy, ouvrit alors la porte, alors que Dudley levait la main pour frapper.

-Madame, et Monsieur Evans Dudley et leurs enfants, Priya et Deodan

Dudley, eut tout d'abord un temps d'arrêt. Les cinq hommes qui lui faisaient face, étaient magnifiques dans leur robes de sorciers.  
Il ne les détailla pas, cela eut été inconvenant, mais ne pouvait nier la beauté et l'aura de puissance qui s'en dégageaient.  
Revenant à lui, il s'avança vers les hommes, les plus âgés.

-Lord Prince, Lord Lupin et Lord Black, ma femme, mes enfants et moi même, nous vous présentons nos hommages. Lord Black et Lord Potter. Dit il en s'inclinant.  
-Bienvenue au Manoir Potter, Mr Evans. Melle Patil, enchanté de vous revoir, salua Severus après une révérence de la jeune femme et un baise-main de sa part.  
-Moi de même Pro.. Lord Prince. Se reprit elle au dernier moment.

Severus balaya l'étourderie d'un revers de main. Remus et Sirius, sourire et regardèrent la famille Evans avec tendresse. Draco, se tenait près de Harry, dont le stresse n'était pas retombé. Les deux enfants de primes abord en retrait, vinrent alors se présenter.

-Lord Prince, Lord Lupin, Lords Black et Lord Potter, mes hommages. Je me présente, Deodan Dudley Evans, dit Deo' le Calme. Et voici la sœur jumelle, Priya Padma Evans, dite Priya l'Altruiste. Nous sommes très honoré de faire connaissance et d'avoir été invité en votre humble demeure ce soir. Il fini sa tirade, d'une révérence, accompagné de sa sœur.

Flattés, les cinq hôtes, sourire aux deux enfants, puis emmenèrent les derniers arrivant dans le salon.

Là, les Lords et Ladies, se présentèrent aux Evans, du moins surtout à Dudley pour la plupart, et les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la tables des jeunes. Padma, prit le temps d'introduire ses enfants auprès des enfants déjà présent et sur les derniers conseils d'une mère, elle alla prendre place à la grande table.

Le repas fût à la hauteur des hôtes, délicieux, mais sans étalage.  
Harry, qui au départ était sur la réserve avec Dudley, se détendit bien vite. En effet celui-ci avait changer. Il parlait posément, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, très cultivé et respectueux. Il avait sûrement travaillé sa culture sorcière, car il connaissait le Ministre et les différents départements, Poudlard, les maisons, les fondateurs, les professeurs et les matières enseignées. Il parut d'ailleurs étonné que Severus, Maître de Potions et professeur à Poudlard, lui propose de tester ses potions. Il connaissait Sirius de nom, ce dernier étant professeur de DCFM et Minerva, pour l'avoir rencontré une fois, à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'il attendait sa femme.

Padma était resplendissante. Son métier la passionnait et son mari, comme ses enfants portaient ses créations. Il était, d'ailleurs, étonnant de voir Dudley en robe de sorcier. Cela lui allait plutôt bien. Ce dernier s'était affranchis de ses kilos d'adolescent et était à présent un bel homme.

-Dudley, dites moi. Commença Severus.  
-Oui Mylord ?  
-Oh pas de ça avec nous, voyons, Severus suffira.  
-Bien Severus. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
-J'ai entendu que vous brassiez des potions. Je ne doute pas des capacités de Padma, quand à savoir si elles sont utilisables, mais j'aimerai les tester. J'ai une idée en tête qui devrait vous plaire, si le test est concluant. Qu'en dites vous ?  
-Je euh... bafouilla Dudley. Padma lui colla alors un coude dans les côtes  
-Mon mari serai honoré que vous testiez une de ses potions, professeur. Tenez, je dois avoir de la Pimentine dans mon sac. Elle en sorti alors une fiole, reconnaissable de par sa couleur rouge.  
-Bien, je la testerai demain, et reviendrai vers vous. Si je le fais ce soir, je risque de me faire tuer, par au moins trois personnes dans cette pièce, et personnellement, je n'y tiens pas. Dit il en éclatant de rire, sous la stupeur de Padma. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire une blague et rire. Ça peux perturber.  
-Padma, commença Ginny, tu te souviens de moi ?  
-Oui Ginevra Weasley, puis Prewett. Une histoire sordide de journal si je ne me trompe pas.  
-C'est ça. Confirma Ginny, plus du tout hanté par le souvenir. Je trouve tes créations magnifiques. Est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais faire une collections qui réunirai les deux mondes et serai portable par les sorciers et les moldus ?  
-Euh oui bien sûr, elle existe déjà même. Dudley, porte tous les jours ce genre de vêtements. Il est professeur de lettre dans une école privée moldue, très prestigieuse, de l'acabit de Poudlard, et jamais personne ne s'est plains de ses tenues. J'ai même eux des demandes de certains de ses collègues. Et leur conseil d'administration est en train de choisir l'un des nouveaux modèle d'uniforme qu'ils m'ont demandé. Informa, ravie, l'indienne.  
-Ça serai merveilleux que je vois cette collection. Je travaille avec les Cracmols dans le but de les insérer dans le monde moldu. J'ai un cabinet sur Diagon Alley. Passes un matin, que l'on parle de tout ça. Reprit Ginny.  
-Avec joie, bien sûr.

Padma se tourna alors vers ses anciens camarades et prit de leur nouvelles. Elle appris ainsi que Neville était le mari de Ginny et qu'il enseignait la botanique. Harry et Draco étaient mariés, le premier étant éditeur et le second médicomage et médecin. Hermione était devenue avocate pour les créatures et êtres magiques, au seins du Magenmagot. Elle avait épousé Fred Prewett. Ce dernier travaillait avec son frère George et sa belle sœur, Angelina dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Enfin, Luna était magi-zoologiste avec son mari Rolph Scamander.

-Scamander, comme dans Newt Scamander ? S'exclama Dudley, à la stupéfaction de tous.  
-Euh, oui c'est mon grand'père. Vous êtes bien informé pour un moldu.  
-J'ai deux enfants sorciers et une femme sorcière qui s'inspirent des Êtres et Créatures Fantastiques pour certaines de ses confections. Mais je dois avoué que j'ai depuis bien plus longtemps connaissance de votre nom. Quand tu revenais à la maison, Harry, l'été, Vernon enfermait tes affaires dans le placard. Ce qu'il n'a jamais su c'est que la nuit, je me levait, je chapardait la clef et je dévorai les livres qui étaient dans ta malle. Je sais c'est mal, j'aurai dû te donner l'accès à tes affaires, mais Vernon, m'aurai frapper pour ça, et à l'époque j'étais un petit con.  
-Langage ! Brailla, depuis la table des enfants, Selvym  
-Pardon, jeune homme, vous ne m'y reprendrez plus, s'excusa Dudley, sans remarquer les regards que les adultes portaient sur lui.

-...  
-Pourquoi ? Tu m'insultais et me frappais le reste du temps et la nuit tu dévorais mes livres de cours. Excuses moi, mais je suis un peu choqué Dud'... surtout à l'idée de me dire qu'en fait tu savais lire à l'époque... lâcha le brun à la cicatrice, le plus sérieusement du monde, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il fût vite rejoint par le concerné, et les deux cousins, furent inarrêtables pendant une dizaines de minutes, temps que Alya et Missy prirent pour débarrasser et proposer de servir le thé ou le café dans le salon.  
Severus, enjoignit famille et amis ainsi que les enfants à le suivre dans le salon, laissant les deux autres à leur fou-rire. Draco rechigna à laisser Harry, mais voyant que rien ne l'arrêterai, il suivit le mouvement.  
Installer dans le salon, les conversations reprirent et les enfants n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant à se mêler aux adultes. Des deux petits Evans étaient ravis de pouvoir côtoyer des enfants sorciers qui allaient dans une école primaire pour sorciers. Ils échangèrent sur les différences entre leurs écoles, puis dérivèrent sur la magie en elle même. A part Enaëlle, tous pouvaient réaliser de simple tour, ou comme Selvym, transformer de petits objets. Priya, fût quelque peu peinée pour la fille Draco et Harry, mais Luna, la jolie blonde, la rassura en lui disant que la magie dansait bien autour de Enaëlle, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Rassurée, la petite métisse, reprit ses jeux avec les filles, tout en restant non loin de son jumeau. D'ailleurs, n'étant pas la seule jumelle, elle voyait aussi Flora, rester proche de Gladwyn, son jumeau.  
Dudley et Harry, ne refirent apparition que deux heures après. Les enfants étaient déjà tous endormis, chacun dans sa chambre. Padma avait acceptée l'invitation de rester pour la nuit, n'ayant pas le cœur de réveiller ses jumeaux endormis sur le tapis, ni encore moins de prendre le volant.  
Lorsque les deux cousins daignèrent les rejoindre, ils étaient en pleine conversation sur les différentes équipes de Quidditch. Dudley, avait reconnu Ginny comme l'attrapeuse vedette des Harpies de HollyHead. Malheureusement son statut de moldu, lui interdisait de pouvoir assister à un match, les stades étant bardés de sorts repousse-moldu.

-Je t'assure, je suis plutôt bon avec un balais, disait Dudley, alors qu'ils arrivèrent près des autres adultes. Le seul problème c'est que je ne peux pratiquer que dans le jardin, et seulement grâce au sort de camouflage de Padma.  
-Que faites vous dans un jardin avec un balais, Dudley, s'enquit Severus qui n'avait pas fait la connexion, ayant toujours refuser que son fils monte sur un balais, ce qu'il fini par céder au vu des capacités du garçon à l'époque.  
-Eh bien après le ménage, je monte dessus et je vole dans le jardin, répondit le plus naturellement du monde le moldu.  
-Tu balais avec ton nimbus 2000 ? s'étrangla Padma en buvant une gorgé de thé

Il aurait été difficile de dire, si le fait que Dudley vole sur un balais, qu'il fasse le ménage, ou encore qu'il le fasse avec un Nimbus 2000, était la chose qui avait choqué l'assemblée.  
Les jumeaux Prewett, étaient quand à eux mort de rire, quelque soit l'affirmation exacte.

-Alors non, je ne fait pas le ménage avec mon nimbus, oui je passe le balais, et oui je vole sur mon nimbus 2000. Qu'est ce qui vous choque le plus dans ma phrase ?  
-Un nimbus 2000 ? mais c'est totalement dépassé, même nous on à des éclairs de feu 2. renchérirent les jumeaux.  
-Oui, mais vous Mrrs, votre petite sœur, est une attrapeuse professionnelle et vos boutiques marchent très bien. Il est normal que vous ayez de bons balais. Je suis déjà étonnée que Dudley est un balais. Houspilla Angélina.  
-C'est Minerva MacGonagal qui me l'a donné, l'année ou elle à changer tous les balais de vol de l'école. Confessa Padma. Elle estimai que c'était une bien maigre consolation après la perte de ma sœur, et un beau cadeau pour notre mariage.  
-Parvati... est … morte ? Demanda d'une petite voix Hermione.  
-Non c'est...  
-Elle à perdu la tête. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Elle à vu Greyback mordre Lavande Brown. Sous l'effet de la colère, elle à tuer le loup-garou mais ce meurtre et la perte de son amie, l'a traumatisé à jamais. Elle est internée dans l'aile des traumatisés de guerre à St Mungo. Je sais que Lavande passe la voir de temps en temps, mais cette dernière est encore en guerre avec son loup et les lendemains de pleine lune sont compliqués. Expliqua Draco.

La déclaration jeta un léger malaise sur l'assistance. Remettre sur le tapis, la guerre, n'était jamais une chose agréable.  
Après le séjour à la Maison de L'Eau, la liste des Horcruxes en tête, la Famille avec l'aide de Minerva, Poppy et Filius Flitwich avait commencé à les chasser et les détruire. A la veille de la date fatidique de la Grande Bataille, seule Nagini le Serpent, restait. Elle avait mystérieusement disparue du Manoir Malfoy et il avait fallut attendre que Harry, se rende, à Voldemort, dans un simulacre de réalisation de prophétie, pour pouvoir approcher le familier.

Pendant toute la partie de chasse, Harry et la Famille avait donné le change à Dumbledore, qui pensait contrôler la partie, en faisant voir à Harry des souvenirs de l'enfance de Jedusor, dans le but de retrouver les Horcruxes. Bien sûr, Harry, se gardai bien de dévoiler que depuis la fin de la cinquième année, tous étaient réduit à néant à part le serpent. Pendant ce temps là, cela laissait du temps à la Famille de mettre en place un sort de protection suffisamment puissant qu'ils poseraient sur eux même et Harry, lors de l'affrontement final. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Severus, Remus, Sirius et Fred, étaient encore parmi eux ce soir. Le premier avait été condamné à mort par Voldemort lui même, en ordonnant à son familier de le mordre à mort. Les deux autres furent mortellement blessés lors d'un combat contre Dolohov et les frères Carrow, et laisser pour mort, et le dernier, en voulant protéger sa futur femme, avait fait une chute mortelle depuis le haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Tous les quatre avaient été prient en charge par Poppy qui s'était fait un plaisir de les faire revenir à eux, après des soins pour coupures et autres entorses mineurs.

Sortant de la torpeur générale, Severus proposa un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Les hommes de la famille acceptèrent volontiers, mais Eléanora leur rappela qu'ils avaient avant une incantation à mette en place.  
Reposant alors la bouteille à contre cœur et sous l'œil attristé des hommes, Severus, écouta Eléa, leur dire ce qui allait suivre.

-Nous allons allez au cœur du Manoir. Lys, de son côté va aller à la Maison et se placer en son cœur aussi.

Tous sortirent du salon. Dudley hésita mais Draco, l'intima de les suivre. Sur le chemin, ils laissèrent Lys à l'entrée de la salle de transport.  
Puis ils empruntèrent un grand nombres de marches et de couloirs. Dudley, ne comprenait pas tout, mais suivait le mouvement. Il tenta de se renseigner auprès de sa femme, mais cette dernière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il se rapprocha alors de la brune, qu'il se souvenait était avocate.

-Excusez moi, Harmony, c'est ça ?  
-Hermione, mais c'est pareil. Qui y-a-t-il ?  
-Qu'allons nous faire exactement ? C'est quoi le cœur du Manoir et qu'est ce que la Maison ?  
-Vous voilà bien curieux. Mais je vais vous répondre. Le cœur d'une demeure est là, ou les protections magiques, et la Magie de la famille résident. Nous allons y descendre afin de lier le Manoir à la Maison, un autre lieu magique. Ce lieu est sous la garde de Eléanora Marie Devlin, la Gardienne et Lysandre Alexander Coleman.  
Actuellement Eléa, ne peut pas revenir vivre ici avec son mari Lord Black, car la Maison à besoin d'elle. On va donc profité du solstice de Samaïn, pour créer une sorte de pont magique, qui permettra à Eléa, de sentir la Maison, même en vivant ici, et surtout qui lui permettra de rejoindre les deux lieux, en transplanant, sans risque de désartibulation. Expliqua Hermione de sa voix de première de la classe.  
-C'est un peu complexe, mais j'ai saisi l'idée principale. Ce qui m'interpelles, c'est ce que je viens faire la dedans moi, le pauvre moldu.  
-C'est une question à laquelle, pour une des premières fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas la réponse, avoua la brune.  
-Hé les gars ! Hurla dans le couloir Fred qui suivait sa femme. Mione, ne peut pas répondre à une question de Dudley. Si c'est pas un.. aie ! Dit il en se frottant la tête, suite à la claque sur le haut de la tête offerte par sa délicate sœur.  
-Gin' t'es une traîtresse. Grogna t-il en se frottant le crâne.  
-Et toi, un bien piètre mari. Offrit Ginny d'un grand sourire.

Ils arrivèrent alors, dans La Salle.

Dudley, lui trouva de prime abord rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était même de son point de vu, sombre, lugubre, humide, vide et poussiéreuse. Cependant, il se dit que cela avait avoir une quelconque protection anti-moldu, et que ce fait, il devait perdre un magnifique spectacle, au regard éblouit de sa femme et des autres convives. Il ressenti alors une vive douleur dans la main droite. En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué, que Lord Prince, la lui avait saisi et que Harry, lui avait ouvert cette dernière ainsi que la sienne avant de venir mêler leur sang. D'un coup de baguette, Severus, fît partir le sang de Harry dans les veines de Dudley, et celui, étonné et ne comprenant rien au manège, découvrit alors avec stupeur, ce qui émerveillait les autres.

Là, sur une sorte de petite colonne de pierre, se tenait une boule d'énergie pure d'un bleu indéfinissable. C'était à la fois hypnotique, reposant, effrayant, doux, violent et protecteur. On avait l'impression qu'un cœur battait.

Fasciné, il voulu approcher sa main. Severus allait l'arrêter, quand Eléa, lui intima de le laisser faire.

Toujours dans son mouvement, Dudley approcha sa main, vierge de toute entaille et la passa près de la sphère, comme on jouerai avec une flamme de bougie. Suspendant son geste, il reprit ses esprits à la vue des enfants qui venaient de les rejoindre encore endormis, sous la houlette de Sirius.

-Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde et là, voit le Cœur et que celui-ci a accepté le seul moldu, on va pouvoir commencer. Annonça Eléa.  
Mettez vous tous en cercle et prenez soin de mettre les jumeaux ensembles, leur magie est plus puissante si elle est combinée, et un adulte entre chaque enfants. Une paire de jumeaux vaut Un dans le cas présent.

Tous se placèrent selon le vouloir de Eléa. Cette dernière présidant l'incantation se plaça à la droite du propriétaire du Cœur, à savoir Harry et à gauche de Severus, en tant que grand sorcier de son époque. Vinrent ensuite, Selvym, Draco, Edwin, Sirius, Enaëlle, Hermione, ses Jumelles, Fred et George, les jumeaux de George, Angelina, Franck II, Ginny, Alice II, Neville, Lorcan et Lysandre, Luna, les jumeaux Evans, Rolph, Dudley, Remus et Padma, qui prit la main de Harry.

Une fois la chaîne de magie installée, Eléa, entonna une incantation en vieux Gaëlique. Les elfes virent alors se joindre à la chaîne en se plaçant entre les jambes de Harry et Severus. Ainsi, tous les êtres vivants du Manoir, excepter les animaux étaient là. Seule Sgàile la Demiguise, se joignit au sortilège, mais ça personne ne le su. Invisible, elle vint se placer entre les jambes de Dudley et de sa magie, renforça celle, trop légère, du moldu.

Au bout d'un temps qui paru une éternité, pour les enfants, un puits de lumière jaillit du Cœur et fila droit dans le Cœur de la Maison. Sans pour autant se lâcher, les sorciers, les enfants, le moldu et les créatures magique, attendirent le signal de la Gardienne. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une impression de deuxième battement de cœur de fit entendre depuis le cœur du manoir, qu'elle laissa tomber ses bras donnant le signal. Vider de leur énergies, les enfants, chancelèrent et ne durent leur non-rencontre avec le sol, qu'aux réflexes de Hermione et Severus qui conjurèrent des matelas.

Ils firent alors léviter les matelas et leur charges, jusque dans les lits, encore chaud, renvoyèrent les matelas dans le Rien et le Tout, et prirent congés les uns des autres dans un silence à peine troublé, par un grognement d'enfants.

Alors qu'ils prenaient possession de leur chambre pour la nuit, Dudley, s'amusa à faire un geste de la main, pour allumer la lumière de la salle de bain. Conscient que cela ne marcherai pas, il leva en même temps son autre main, vers l'interrupteur. Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur et celle de sa femme, lorsque que celle-ci s'alluma d'un coup. Cherchant un quelconque détecteur, et après deux essais de Padma et un autre de lui, ils se rendirent à l'évidence.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se couchèrent, une myriade de questions pour le lendemain.

De leur côté, les membres du Clan se réunirent dans le bureau du patriarche.

-C'est bon Lys, le « pont » est effectif ? Demanda Eléa, en allant à la rencontre du jeune lord qui revenait.  
-Oui, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Bon et maintenant on peut le boire ce verre ? S'énerva Severus, avec un sourire dans la voix.  
-Oui, on peux. Tiens voilà les verres. Dit alors Draco en conjurant de beaux verres à whisky.

Ils se servirent alors chacun un demi verre du précieux liquide ambré. Après en avoir savouré une gorgée, chacun, Severus repris alors la parole.

-Que pensez vous d'inclure Dudley Evans dans le projet Nouvelle Vie ?  
-Comment ça ? En tant que quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
-Professeur de lettre, De vie chez les Moldus et aussi de professeur de Potion, sous mon égide.  
-Tu es sûr de toi mon ange ? S'enquit Remus en venant prendre dans ses bras son mari.  
-Oui. Il est moldu, a une femme sorcière, connaît notre monde, Poudlard, à deux enfants qui vont y aller, et j'en passe. Il faut juste ne pas le présenter comme le cousin du Survivant.  
-Hé ! Je ne suis pas le Survivant ! S'insurgea Harry, en frappant son père.  
-Oui, oui, si tu le dis. Bref, qu'en dites vous ? Reprit Severus.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, boudant dans son coin, et grommelant mille et une technique de pourrir la vie de son père.  
Draco, le sourire aux lèvres était d'accord avec son parrain, et son père le suivit dans son approbation.  
Luna, l'air rêveuse, ne répondit pas, mais son silence valait son accord.  
Remus, était partagé, rapport au passé de Dudley, mais voulait lui donner sa chance, et puis Padma était une femme adorable, ainsi que leurs enfants.  
Neville et Hermione, étaient tous deux du même avis que Remus. Mais Hermione devait reconnaître que Dudley, serai un bon atout pour le projet Nouvelle Vie.  
Ils avaient déjà, une psychologue, en la personne de Ginny, une avocate, elle même, Neville enseignerait la botanique, et comment se soigner avec les plantes, Padma serait la styliste et la couturière de l'aventure. Harry s'occuperait de toute l'administration nécessaire à l'insertion des cracmols. Il était vrai qu'un moldu serai le bienvenue. Alors pourquoi ne pas demander au seul de leur entourage, qu'ils s'en doutaient tous, n'était pas ressorti simple moldu du rituel de la soirée.

-Je suis d'accord avec cette idée. Je pense que Dudley est le meilleur candidat. Il connaît les deux mondes, il est marié à une sorcière que nous connaissons tous et ses deux enfants iront certainement à Poudlard d'ici six ans. Je vote oui. Déclara Hermione.  
-Moi aussi, je vote oui, déclara Neville.  
-Oui grogna Harry  
-Oui pour les Black  
-Oui, mais j'émets des réserves., exprima Remus.  
-Les Nargoles sont avec nous.  
-Et oui pour moi, qui ayant proposer le nom, ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séparèrent enfin et rejoignirent leur conjoints et lits respectifs.

Non, Dudley Evans n'était plus tout à fait un homme comme Mr tout le monde, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. 

* * *

_**"Lumos"**_

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier looooooooong OS bonus.**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous auras plus, et peut être qu'un jour, une nouvelle longue fic, verra le jour ici. J'en ai plusieurs en court d'écritures, mais pour le moment, j'ai pas le temps.**

 **Des bisous mes licornes et un grand merci à ma Crevette d'amour, de m'avoir soutenu tout le long de cette fic. Je t'aime fort _#Skinfaxi._**

 _ **"Nox"**_


End file.
